


To Love A Madness Like Yours

by DarkDesires101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe, Ancient magic, Character Death, Death, Death as a character, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Magic, Magical Creatures, Major character death - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Hogwarts, Not Canon Compliant, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders, Succubi & Incubi, Violence, Waterbending & Waterbenders, a lot of swearing, dark au, draco is not good in the beginning, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDesires101/pseuds/DarkDesires101
Summary: In this world, elemental magic is everything-fire, earth, water, air. Spirit is a whole other matter-one that Draco Malfoy is trained to eradicate or bring in as a prisoner. He has new orders though: find the girl, save the world. If only things were simple and easy.





	1. Familiar Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you who know me from my other pen-name might recognize the title and the story! I'm switching it to this fandom as I feel it fits it better. It will be similar but I am definitely tweaking it a bit as I write it.
> 
> I do not own any of the HP stuff - JK Rowling does  
> I just own my own ideas/plot
> 
> Characters will not agree with what is considered canon in my story. This is very AU
> 
> There will be character death, violence, gore, sexual situations etc.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Draco was running between the buildings—eyes locked on his target. It was a girl, light skin and dark eyes. She turned to face him, the whites of her eyes blazing like the sun. _Fucking spirit wielders,_ Draco mentally scoffed. _Some things never stay dead._

The girl balled her hands up and threw energy back at him—a light blue ball spiraling for his face. Grunting, he spun out of the way. His silver eyes narrowed to slits as he channeled his own aura—warmth filling him. With a strangled yell he shot his hands forward—a blazing fire dancing from his fingertips and latching onto the girl. She stumbled forward, her energy already healing the burn marks on her legs. He towered over her, watching her face twitch with madness. She flexed her fingers and he was sent back—landing on his arse. He glared up at her as the wind whipped around her. “So you can manipulate air, too,” he hissed. “That's just great.” Clenching his fists, the flames licked his knuckles and he lashed out—the fire engulfing her as her own tornado fed the heat. She collapsed to the ground coughing hard, spittle flying from her curling lips. “Guess that's all you can do.”

“Please!” she pleaded—eyes wild and burning red.

He shook his head before grabbing his radio. “Target contained. Sector B-7.”

“Identity, please?” the voice on the radio buzzed back.

“Draco Malfoy. Enforcer 02.”

“Please stand by,” the static-voice buzzed back. He grunted as he handcuffed the girl with anti-energy cuffs, rendering her powers mostly useless—for the time being, anyway.

“Please, just kill me,” her voice cracked—barely a whisper. “Just burn me to ash.”

He turned his steely gaze onto her. “I'm not to engage the targets unless need be. I am to restrain when I can.” He paused, silver orbs clashing with glowing red irises. “You're wanted alive.”

She scoffed at him—tears prickling down her muddied cheeks. “What they'll do to me is worse than death. Please, have mercy.”

He considered her for a moment—jaw clenching. “I have no mercy.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's fists were clenched as he reached headquarters—a migraine splitting his head. He went to the infirmary and took a seat.

“Draco Malfoy, this way,” a healer called, her short heals already clacking away down the long hall.

He followed her into a room and laid back on the table, platinum locks splaying against the white sheet. “Can we hurry this along?” 

The healer narrowed her beady eyes at him. “Energy comes at a cost, Mr. Malfoy. You use it, you have to pay the price.” She pursed her thin lips as her lizard-like eyes looked him over. “Have the migraines been getting worse? More frequent?”

He clenched his jaw. _Yes,_ he thought bitterly. “No. It's the same.”

She sighed, her deep brown curls fraying at the ends. “I can't help you if you lie to me.” Her fingernails ticked on the metal rail of the table in tune with the clock on the far wall. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

“Just give me the fucking juice.” _Tick. Tick._ “Please,” he grit out, upper lip curling.

She huffed, snatching up a vial and sticking it into a needle-gun. There was a blue fire raging within the glass—the flames electric, almost alive. The needle hovered over his neck, a whisper away from his pale skin. “Spirit energy will heal you, keep away the pain that comes with using your powers. But," she paused, her thick eyebrows knitting together. "It's addictive and can cause the same side-effects that make spirit wielders crazy. The madness—”

“Are you going to say that every fucking time? Just shut up and juice me.” She jammed the needle into his neck, and he flinched slightly with a hiss on his lips—the sting all too familiar. He was rubbing the sore spot on his neck when a voice like cooling lava called out to him.

“That's the sixth one this week. All caught by you. Congratulations, Draco. You're officially the best enforcer we have in Solumn.”

He scoffed—looking up to cold, blue eyes and auburn hair framing a tight smile. _Dolores,_ he groaned mentally. “I'm only the best because the Golden Boy became a traitor.”

She smiled—nodding slowly. “Walk with me.” He rolled his eyes before following her out—just one pace behind her. She glanced to him, her eyes like calculating crystal fragments. “Do you remember the history of Solumn? When the spirit wielders were a part of this great community?” Her arms opened wide as she talked, her pink robes billowing about her stump form.

“Yeah. Whenever an energy user would exert their powers—they'd feel pain. It would start off small, like a migraine. Eventually it would grow into diseases—like cancer. Blah blah blah,” he grunted, his migraine slowly edging away as his fingertips grazed the side of his neck.

She nodded enthusiastically, ignoring his gruff attitude. “The spirit wielders wouldn't get sick when they used their powers, though. Their energy protected them from that. But they were selfless, the spirit users. They took away all the pain—all the sickness—from the others." Draco studied her as she talked, her eyes glazing over with a far-away look. "In return, a madness grew within them. It poisoned them so that whenever they used their powers, they'd grow insane until they killed themselves or hurt someone else.” She took a deep breath and he looked away, boredom seeping into his bones. “Eradicating them from this world is the only solution to save ourselves.” He grunted in response, not feeling like talking anymore. “Or that's what we thought.” He cast a wary glance to her, her eyes already on him. “There's another problem now.”

They walked into the public sick bay. They came to a halt as a guard held his arm out as a barrier, his dark eyes almost lazy. "Identity, please," he droned.

Draco quirked a brow at Dolores who simply shrugged. Snorting, he stalked forward—a guttural growl bubbling in his throat when the man before him threw his arm out once more, his palm smacking Draco’s chest. "Move," Draco huffed.

"Identity, please," the man repeated, his dark skin glowing under the fluorescent light.

Draco straightened out and stretched himself to his full height, the guard before him just a couple inches shorter. He looked at the code on his shoulder revealing his enforcer number: **913.** Draco laughed softly before leaning in close. "What's your name?"

"I am enforcer 9—"

"No, I don't want your code. I can see you're fresh out the gates, enforcer _913._ " His lips turned up at the ends as he twisted his own code into view. "See my code?" A sideways smile slithered across his lips as the guard’s eyes widened, his bottom lip almost quivering. "And this is Dolores Umbridge. Your boss. Is that identity enough for you?" He winked before brushing past him, making sure to bump his shoulder as hard as he could—not turning around when he heard the loud thump of his fall. 

"Honestly, you should consider being a trainer, Draco. You're really great with them--with people, really," Dolores mused as she led them through the quarantine doors.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat as he took in his surroundings. There were people laid in beds—in various fits of pain or hysteria, tethered to vials filled with bolts of energy. “What's happening to them?”

“Since the decline of spirit users, the pain has returned to us. We need them.”

He glared at her as his mind took in all of the information and stored it for later. “I'm bringing in what I can—there are only so many spirit users left in this world since the _Great War._ ”

She eyed him coolly. “Their energy can save us. But spirit wielders seem to only be able to use one or two powers besides their initial element—spirit. That energy can only correspond to its matching host." She tilted her head to the side as she spoke, her words coming out slowly as if Draco were a confused child. "A fire user like you can only be fully healed from a spirit user who can also wield fire.” He folded his arms over his chest, annoyance crossing his features. “Do you remember your dear friend, Harry?”

He quirked a pale eyebrow. “Golden Boy? What about him?”

A smile slithered across her lips, her wide cheeks puffing up. “He has a special package that I want.”

He huffed. "So?"

She turned to face him fully, the silhouette of people writhing in agony the perfect backdrop. "So, 02," she paused, her lips turning up at the ends as he glowered at her. "You're going to go get it for me."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was tying his bag to his cycle when another pulled up next to him. He glanced over to the enforcer who was riding it—dark hair gleaming and a cruel smirk on his lips.

“Enforcer 21, Theo Nott.” His voice was smooth and Draco wanted to punch him in his throat.

“I don't do partners.” Draco climbed onto his bike—revving the engine.

“Dolores doesn't do failure,” Theo called over the rumbling noise, a crooked smirk across his lips.

Draco quirked his eyebrow at the boy—innocent face with a dark glint. “You're going to stay out of my way. Got it?”

Theo held up his hands in mock defeat. “Got it, got it. Where are we headed, Boss?”

Draco rolled his eyes—annoyance slithering beneath his skin. “I know a guy. Real easy to crack.” Draco shot off, Theo on his trail.

They were driving for twenty minutes before Draco pulled off the road—a small building ahead of them.

“Who lives here?” Theo asked as they walked up to the door. Draco sighed deeply before knocking on the door, ignoring Theo.

The door opened and Draco beamed. “Hello, Neville.” Neville had turned to run, but Draco was faster. He slammed his fist into Neville's face—a cracking sound echoing in the house. “Relax, big guy. I just have a few questions.” Draco's voice was like a calm wind, soft and soothing.

Neville's eyes shot to Draco—wide and pissed. Draco felt the room start to heat up and he punched Neville again and again until he fell back on his couch.

“Alright! Enough,” Neville panted as blood was pouring down his face.

Theo's face turned up in disgust. “Gross.”

“What do you want?”

Draco's eyes narrowed. “Where did he go?” 

Neville sucked in a breath. “Who?” he coughed, blood sputtering across the floor.

Draco cocked his head to the side. Balling up his fist, he channeled his energy—small flames tickling his fingers. “I'd really rather not waste my energy on you. So, don't be stupid. I'll ask one more time. Where did _Harry_ go?” When Neville didn't make a move to speak, Draco slammed his palm into his knee—tiny sparks flying off. 

Neville clenched his fists, crying out in pain. “Fuck! Okay! Last I heard he was near Hufflin.” Draco balled his fist again, a flicker of a flame on his skin. “I fucking swear! That's all I know!” Neville began to sob, tears streaking his bloodied face.

Draco wore a wicked smile—patting Neville on his wounded knee. “Thanks, Neville.” Draco left the house, Theo on his tail. He glanced over his shoulder and looked to his partner. Theo quirked his eyebrows and Draco nodded once. A sly smile slithered over Theo's face as his hands were engulfed in an orange flame. He pushed his hands forward—blasting his fire all over the house.

Draco watched the building crumble in on itself—the cracking wood and muffled screams dying with the last hissing ember.

“So Hufflin, huh? They won't like enforcers being in their territory.” Theo's voice was going to get on Draco's last nerve.

“I don't give a shite.”

They hopped on their bikes and skirted off towards their destination.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to set when they reached Hufflin. The air users were giving them dirty looks as they stalked on towards their main hub. Draco and Theo walked in, eyes searching and scanning. The building had a weird feel to it as they stepped in—the air thick but also soft, like a forceful caress. 

“And for what do I owe the pleasure of having two enforcers in my territory?”

Draco turned around and faced the leader of the air users. She was strong and smart—from what Draco had heard. Her dark-hazel eyes leered at them, a small smile on her lips that was anything but welcoming.

“Nymphadora. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Draco, this is Theo.”

Nymphadora raised her eyebrow while shaking their hands—the small smile slipping from her face. “It's nice to meet you, too, but that's not what I asked."

Draco bristled, eyes narrowing. “We're looking for someone.”

“I assumed that was the case.”

“A traitor.”

“Does he have a name?” 

“Harry.” Draco watched her face closely—how her eyes darkened and lips turned down. "Harry Potter."

“May I ask why?”

Draco took a step towards her. “Nymphadora, that's out of your jurisdiction.”

“Just Dora, if you would.” Nymphadora tilted her head to the side, pink hair swaying above her shoulders. “I'm afraid I can't help you gentleman. You can stay here for the night. I expect you both to be gone by sunrise.”

Draco growled low in his throat. “I'm going to tear this place apart and find him—and if you're hiding him, you will pay the consequences.”

She stood in his face then, a smile forming on her lips as her hair darkened to red wisps. “We are out of your jurisdiction.” Theo yanked him away as his silver orbs bore holes though her tilted smile. “But you can try to tear my home apart, if you'd like. It won't do you much good, though.”

Draco growled as the cold air hit his skin—heat sizzling within him. Theo shook his head. “Let's rest now. We can figure it out tomorrow.” Draco glared at Theo before brushing past him—too angry to think. Taking a deep breath, he radioed Dolores.

“Yes, Draco?” Her voice was colder than the night air.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. “We hit a small bump in the road.”

There was a small moment of silence before her voice was coming through his speaker again. “What kind of bump?” 

He sighed. “A bump in the form of Nymphadora Tonks.”

“You're at Hufflin?” 

He grunted. “Yeah. Harry was last seen here according to my tip.”

More silence passed. “Leave it to me. You'll know where to go by tomorrow morning.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora's face was scowling—eyes dark and lips grim. Her hair was a bright red against her lightly-tanned skin.

“I thought you air users were all about peace and happiness,” Theo quipped.

Nymphadora handed a file to Draco—tight-lipped and stiff. “That's a map. It'll lead you to Harry.”

“Thanks. You're making the right decision.” Draco smiled at her before heading back to the bikes. Draco got on his cycle and opened the map—eyes narrowing to slits as his body began to shake in rage.

“Where is he?”

He folded the map and scoffed. “He's in the middle of fucking nowhere.” He tossed the map to Theo who looked it over before snorting.

“This is at least a two day ride—if not more. This is uncharted territory—who knows what's out there?”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have at least one fucking idea,” he mumbled under his breath. Revving his engine, he drove off—Theo right behind him and a small migraine clawing at the back of his skull.


	2. Murky Tendrils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKR owns anything HP related  
> I own my own thoughts, idead, settings, plot, etc
> 
> This fic will have gore, violence, death, sexual situations, etc
> 
> enjoy :)

They were driving off road—the dust kicking back off their tires. They've already been on their route for half a day—slightly longer. Draco glanced to the sky. The sun was reaching the middle of the blue above him. Draco hissed as he felt his anger bubbling beneath his skin. He held up his fist, signaling for a stop. Hopping off his bike and pulling out the map, he glanced towards the vast canyon ahead of him—and back again. He kicked the red dirt by his bike, dust flying into the air as Theo quirked a dark brow.

“Check the fucking map,” Draco growled, throwing the thick paper to Theo.

Theo sighed and caught it. “Check the fucking map,” he muttered, his tone low and biting. Draco raised his eyebrow, his upper lip curling in a sneer. “Oh, what? Nothing, sorry. Just, you know, checking the map.” Theo shook the thick paper in his hands, a sneer of his own masking his features. “For the tenth time.” He huffed out a sharp breath. “In the last minute.” Draco opened his mouth to speak before sealing his lips. His eyes scanned the desert. “What is it?” Theo chanced a glance all around them—red sand and bright blue closing in on all sides.

“Move.” Draco's voice was deadly calm. Theo's eyes widened but he remained frozen, his head tilted to the side as he considered his lead enforcer. “Fucking drive. Now!” They revved their engines and kicked off—a trail of red behind them. A moment of silence passed before the bustle of humming metal filled the canyons. Draco snuck a glance behind him and cursed under his breath. _Shite._

There were ten riders all on their tail. His eyes went back to his bike's panel. _You're fucking with me._ The energy was low, the solar panels not fully charged. _This place is nothing but sun, how can it not be charged?!_ He grit his teeth in a low growl that was drowned out by the cackling engines skating across the sands.

Suddenly the earth shifted, and his bike tumbled forward. Draco rolled off in a huff, pins and needles prickling down his limbs. He scrambled to his feet and cursed under his breath. His bike was toast—all twisted metal. With a sigh, he grabbed his pack—looking for Theo.

Theo circled back around, holding his hand out. “Come on!”

Draco glared. “I am not riding bitch with you.”

Theo stared blankly. “Fucking, really? We have scavengers on our tail and you're going to complain about your new riding situation? Take my hand or don't—but choose quickly!”

Draco looked from Theo's hand and back out into the horizon. The riders were gaining more ground each second he wasted. With a sigh, he clasped his hand in Theo's.

“Hold on tight, love,” Theo whispered—voice mocking.

Draco restrained himself from breaking his neck and inhaled sharply. “Drive!”

They were zipping through the canyon—a chorus of chants and laughter behind them. They rounded a sharp corner and Draco's heart stuttered. There was a wall of jagged, red rocks in front of them—completely undrivable.

Theo stopped just in front of the wall—throwing his head back. “You're fucking with me right now! A fucking dead end.” 

Draco stood in thought—trying to ignore the mumbling from his companion. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth before the ground started to shake beneath them. They grabbed onto the wall—watching as the riders in front fell through the earth, their laughter echoing up to the skies even as they fell. The seven remaining skid to a halt, their white teeth glaring between red-dusted flesh. Draco glared at all of them as the ground continued to crumble, their hysterical laughter peeling off of them in waves before they turned and drove off the other way.

Draco and Theo shared a look before starting their ascent. Draco's stomach flipped when he realized his pack wasn't on his shoulder. He glanced back to the bike. There it was, all black and crimson—dangling from the cycle as the red earth crumbled towards it. With a growl, he climbed down as fast as he could. A hand was gripping his arm and he shot an icy glare to Theo. “Let go.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Theo snapped, his eyes wide in panic.

“I need my pack.”

Theo sighed. “You can have whatever rations I have left in mine, let's move!”

Draco yanked his arm free, nearly slipping from the face of the rock in the process. Theo wobbled before his hand found purchase on the wall once more. “I _need_ my pack. So keep moving and I'll catch up.” Draco dropped down—his other hand clinging to the rocks as his fingertips reached for the strap of his bag. “Almost there, baby,” he whispered as his fingertips graced the leather—the jagged rocks digging into his flesh. 

He grasped it and clutched it to his chest just as the bike tumbled into the darkness below him. With a shaky breath, Draco made his way back up to the top, slinging his pack over his shoulder. His fingertips dug into the soft dirt on the top before pulling himself over the edge. He stood up slowly—dusting the red sand off before freezing. Theo stood with his hands up—eyes locked on the group in front of them.

There were six of them—donning animal skins and bones. Various animal skulls covered their faces, the sun casting eerie shadows over the group.

Draco raised his hands slowly, his jaw clenched. “We just want safe passage.”

One of the members stepped forward—hips swaying. Her fingers removed the fox skull from her face revealing dark-blue eyes and a bright smile. 

“Why are you trespassing, Solumn Scum?” Her voice was shrill and Draco wanted to throw her from the cliff. 

Theo took a tentative step forward. “We're on a rescue mission of sorts.” She quirked a red brow, her lips curling. “An enforcer went rogue. We just need to bring him back. He's dangerous—I'm surprised he hasn't gone off the rails and killed you all.”

A smile crawled across her face. “So, you want to invade our territory and protect us from one of your own?” Her eyes fell onto Draco.

Draco inhaled sharply. _It isn't a total lie,_ he thought as he nodded.

She considered him for a moment before nodding back to her people. Two members threw roses at their feet and Draco glared at them. “What are you doing?” He demanded, his teeth bared as he took a step forward. She beamed at him and before he could blink, the roses exploded around them—encasing them in a thorny prison.

“You're lying, I can tell. You'll be coming with us.” She spun around and stalked off, Draco and Theo being dragged forward by the rest of her group.

Theo scoffed. “We're fire users. We can burn your litt—” She waved her hand—dismissing him.

“Check the roses, if you must. You won't be using your powers anytime soon.”

Draco glanced down—watching the tiny sparks of blue flutter about the stem. _Spirit energy._ He filed that tidbit into the depths of his mind. “Where are you taking us?” Draco asked—ignoring the tingling sensation coursing through his veins. 

She eyed him a moment before smiling a wicked smile. “To a better _Hell,_ ” she whispered before donning her fox skull mask once more.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stumbled for miles—red dirt splattering their clothes. Theo stumbled for a bit before slumping forward. The two men dragging him tried to pull him up but he wouldn't budge. Fox Skull walked closer. “What's wrong?” she spat, her arms crossing her chest.

“I'm really hot,” Theo mumbled between breaths. 

“You're a fire user. You're telling me that the heat is bothering you? You should feel right at home, I would think.”

Theo looked up to her—eyes gleaming. “What do you mean?”

“Come on. I heard Gryfora-born children eat lava for breakfast.” She chuckled slightly before reaching her hands down to yank him up.

“Well, I guess it would help if I weren't Slytharo-born,” he whispered—eyes holding a dark glint. It happened quickly, almost a blur. Draco seemed to be on the outside of it all—watching as Theo slammed into Fox Skull. He rolled them around until her men dragged him off her—kicking and punching him.

“That was a mistake,” Fox Skull said—her fingers igniting in a yellow flame.

Draco narrowed his eyes before her second-in-command, Bear Skull, nudged her with his hand. He pointed ahead of them, nodding towards the sign that Draco didn't notice until now. Wild chanting sounded off to their right and Draco squinted in the distance—trying to strain his ears to listen, ignoring Theo's soft whimpers.

“I don't want to speak out of turn, here. But unless you want to fight a bunch of riders with nothing to lose, I suggest we keep moving.” Draco turned back to Fox Skull—her glare clear to see behind the yellowing bone.

She waited another moment before nodding—the group heading out once more. Draco glanced to the sign as they passed and suppressed a scoff. _Outlands._ He tried to fight the small tremors that were raking his body. _Hell, indeed._

The group continued to march beneath the boiling sun as the chanting grew louder. Draco paused, ignoring the sting as the thorns dug into his flesh. His silver orbs glanced to the red-dusted ground, watching as the small pebbles jostled softly before vibrating to a deadly beat. He tilted his head to Theo, the enforcer’s dark eyes catching his look quickly. Theo’s right eye was swollen shut and blood had trickled down his nose and past his chin. Draco leaned his head behind him, toward the chaos that grew closer. He watched Theo inhale a deep breath before giving a small nod.

“Keep it moving, scum!” someone shouted, their muddied hands yanking on a vine that wove between the thorns in their rose-bud cage.

Before Draco could grunt a response, maniacal laugher poisoned the air—their engines a deep growl. “Scavengers!” Bear Skull shouted; his accent as thick as the bone-scythe he wielded.

Draco and Theo teetered on the edge as the group engaged the riders—earth and fire magic spiraling in the blazing air. Draco watched Fox Skull blast fire-balls left and right, her red hair gleaming like the element that burned in her veins. So absorbed he was in the action before him that he didn’t notice a bike go down just behind them—sharp laughter pelting the ground as the rider fell.

“Such a long way from home, pets!” the voice said—the sound like crunching glass.

Draco turned in time to duck his head, a glinting blade narrowly missing his throat. He hissed as he twisted out of the way, his shoulders flexing as the roses offered him more room to work with. _Odd,_ he thought as he glanced down, a few green tendrils lying limp across his front. “Theo,” he called as he danced with the crazed woman—her blackened teeth laughing as she slashed here and there. Whether or not Theo understood what he was trying to say was irrelevant as the man stumbled into the rider—the blade slashing at him, too.

Draco watched the roses fall off as the blade cut through them—their bright colors turning to ash before fading away completely. Draco charged at the woman, narrowly avoiding the blade cutting through his stomach as his rose-bud cage fizzled away. “Come on,” Theo shouted, sending small bursts of flame to get the crazed rider to back up a few paces. She tilted her head to the side, her twisted curls swaying in her own breeze before something lit up behind her dark orbs. With another cackle and a jaded smile, she turned to the fray behind her and Draco grabbed Theo and ran. “Some fucking blade.”

“Yeah,” Draco huffed out, the information slithering to the depths of his brain as they took off down a slanted hill. “Come on.”

They stumbled on for a bit as the light blue faded to a deep purple, the sun low on the horizon. “I’m sure we’ve lost them for a good bit,” Theo grunted as he slid down to the ground, his back leaning against a yellowing rock. “Let’s rest, mate.”

Draco exhaled slowly through his teeth before sitting opposite Theo, his lips pressed into a thin line. “I’m not your mate.” Draco considered him for a moment before giving him a nasty grin. "You look like shite."

Theo waved him off lazily as he dug through his pack, taking a long swig from his canteen. “Good thing they didn’t take our packs, eh?” Draco nodded as he pressed his lips to his own canteen, a small measured sip falling over his tongue. “Didn’t think Outlanders would be so stupid.” Theo opened up a small jar and smeared some of the blue cream across his swollen eye before dabbing at the blood trickle beneath his nose.

Draco shook his head, his lip curling as he pushed his sweat-stained bangs from his forehead. “Not stupid, just over-confident.”

Theo gave him a long look, his dark eyes glittering in the low-light as the healing salve began to pulse around his wound. “Over-confident? How so?”

Draco half shrugged as he took a protein pack from his pack and broke off a small piece—a grimace contorting his face as he swallowed. “They didn’t think we’d be able to escape those roses.”

“Yeah, but we did.”

“By sheer, dumb luck.” Theo considered him for a moment before taking a huge bite out of his own bar—his face scrunched up in disgust. “If the riders hadn’t caught up with us—and that woman, if she hadn’t have had that blade—we’d still be their prisoner right now.”

“What do you think it was made of? The blade, I mean. Or what do you think was powering it?” Theo asked behind a yawn as he settled himself against the rock—his pack a pillow beneath his head.

“Don’t know. But it was enough to cancel out spirit magic.”

A long silence flitted between them as darkness covered the sky. Draco made himself comfortable on the ground as his head settled against his pack. “Hey, mate? Do you think you can start a fire? I’m bloody freezing.”

“I’m not your mate.”

“Okay, mate, but—”

“I’m not your fucking mate, Theo. I’m your superior,” Draco snapped, his fingers clenching into tight fists. “And, though you can make your own damn fire, I’d advise against it. In fact, I’ll kill you if you do. It would only attract attention.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Theo grumbled as he settled himself into a comfortable position. “You’ve got first watch, yeah?”

“Yes.”

Draco reveled in the long silence as Theo slept some hours away—a soft snore the only reminder that he wasn’t alone. Draco glanced to the sky, the silver stars glinting above him. He snuck another glance towards his companion, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, before pulling his pack out from behind him as silently as possible. He clenched his jaw as the headache pounded against his skull—like a small hammer inside his head. His fingers slipped into the pack, a cool breath falling from his lips as a smooth glass slid against his skin—the bolts of energy almost licking his fingertips. Draco closed his eyes as he held the vial, his hand itching to grab the needle-gun at the back of his pack. The headache began to ebb a bit, but it wasn’t enough. _It’s never enough,_ he thought bitterly before a throat clearing made his eyes snap open.

Theo had sat up, his cheeks pink as his dark eyes were watching Draco—not blinking. “Figured we’d switch off now.”

Draco nodded as he let the vial go and folded his pack beneath his head once more. “Wake me in a few hours and we can start moving again.” He closed his eyes as Theo gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Sighing softly, he tried to focus on the darkness behind his eyelids until Theo spoke once more.

“You, know, I never would have pegged you for a fire user, mate.”

Draco turned to his side away from Theo, his silver orbs peering out into the darkness. “What makes you say that?” he asked, though he immediately regretted opening his mouth.

“Well, you just don’t seem the type, do ya? Fire magic is warm and passionate and wild—and you’re a bit, well, icy.” Memories threatened to slither to the forefront of his mind—the tendrils glacial in their wake. “You’re very frosty, calculated, and cool.” Draco swallowed thickly as he shut his eyes against the flashes of platinum and silver—his veins freezing over and the puffs from his lips like little snowflakes. “You’re from Slytharo, aren’t you, mate?”

The tendrils of memories were cutting as they flashed in his mind—sneering faces and condescending glares just blurred beneath the frigid water. “I’m not your fucking mate.” Shaking his head clear, he blinked rapidly before settling down once more—the murky tendrils slithering back to the depths of his mind as Theo huffed out a shaky laugh.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll wake you just before the sun comes up.” 

Then there was darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco growled low in his throat as a deep pressure pressed against his side. “Fuck off,” he mumbled as he turned on his back. He grunted and shot up as the pressure slammed against his ribs, his silver eyes narrowing to slits as Theo barely contained his chuckle—mirth dancing in his dark orbs. 

“Wake up, Princess. Time to get a move on.”

“Fuck off,” he repeated as he stood up and pulled his pack over his shoulder. “Let’s get a move on, Theo. We need to catch up for yesterday’s lost time.” Theo rolled his eyes as Draco stretched, his spine popping in all the right places. “Map?”

Theo shook his head, his jaw set and lips pulled into a grimace. “Lost in the scuffle. But we came from there,” he waved his hand, his eyes squinting as he glanced around him. “North-east. We should head north.”

“Toward the Outlands,” Draco deadpanned, anger churning in his stomach as he took a small sip of water. “Fucking fuck.”

“Eloquent, but yes. I do think that we will stumble across Potter, or where he is located, if we go in that general direction. There’s nothing else for miles in the other directions—unless you want to head back to HQ.”

“Let’s get moving,” Draco mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyance simmering beneath his skin.

“Do you want to radio Umbridge?”

Draco shook his head, his fingers flexing by his sides. “No, not yet. We will give it another day before I report anything.”

“Right,” Theo hummed as he trailed along, his boots scuffing at the sand every three steps or so. “We just have to hope we find Potter—and don’t get into another round with any riders—or that weird group with the animal bone helmets.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Draco snarled, his fingers rubbing the back of his neck as his headache cut against his skull.

Theo gave him a dark look that he missed as he kept his silver orbs straight ahead. “Do you ever just wish that headache would go away?”

Draco came to a full stop before slowly turning to Theo, his eyes a gray storm and lips thin. “Excuse me?”

Draco watched Theo swallow thickly, his throat bobbing up and down. “Look, mate, that was out of line. I just noticed that you’re in pain—”

“In pain.”

“Yeah—and—and I know the vials are the only thing that—”

Draco was in his face faster than he could blink, spittle flying from his gleaming teeth as he snarled his reply. “You don’t know a fucking thing about me, Nott!”

Theo gulped as he held his hands up in surrender, his eyes wide as the flames danced across Draco’s skin. “No—no, mate—”

“I’m not your fucking mate,” Draco spat before turning on his heel and stalking off due-north.

Theo took a few shaky breaths before wiping his palms against his shirt and following Draco. “Of course, not.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was hanging in the middle of the sky before the horizon seemed to just end. Draco sank to his knees and teetered over the edge, the cliff falling straight down.

“There’s a whole community down there,” Theo whispered beside him. “Do you think he’s there?”

Draco scanned the muted yellow and tan buildings—specs of people buzzing about. “One way to find out,” he said, shrugging his left shoulder before his whole body tensed.

A hiss fell from his lips as the jagged edge pinched between his shoulder blades. “Fancy seeing you two here,” the voice said—shrill and amused.

Draco curled his lip as he glanced over his shoulder, her red hair almost as dark as midnight as the sun cast shadows from behind her. “I see the riders didn’t kill you lot.”

“Going to take a lot more than a few crazed Death Eaters to kill us,” Bear Skull gleefully said, his accent sending a new headache up Draco’s spine. “Killed ‘em all, we did!”

“Did you, now?” Theo snorted before grunting, a bone-scythe digging into his back more forcefully.

“Well, a few did escape, but we all lived.”

“Seamus!” a low voice hissed.

“Pity,” Draco drawled before stifling a pained hiss, the blade piercing the flesh of his back. He glared at the red-head, silver clashing with blue before she bared her teeth in a blinding smile.

“You know, you could have saved yourselves the trouble and been here already if you never escaped us. How ironic.” Her eyes narrowed before she nodded her head to someone in the back—bright blonde hair beneath a broken buffalo skull swaying forward. A delicate wrist snapped forward and two roses slithered towards them—the thorns digging in harder than he remembered as they twisted around. Draco almost let out a breath of relief as the electric-blue hum of energy tickled against his skin, his lids drooping down but not missing the calculating look the red-head gave him. “How did you get the restraints off the first time?”

Draco gave her a brilliant smile—all sharp, white teeth. “Magic.” He grunted as he was lifted from the ground and dragged forward—Theo following behind with a string of curses hanging from his tongue. Fox Skull tilted her head to the side, her cold eyes looking him up and down before a sneer crossed her features and she donned the mask once more.

“Let's keep moving. She hates it when we're late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said, I'm shooting for Sunday updates
> 
> Reviews give me life :)


	3. Electric Hum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKR owns anything HP related  
> I own my own ideas/characters/setting/etc  
> There will be violence, gore, death, sexual situations in this fic  
> Reminder that characters may seem OOC from their canon forms; remember, kids: nothing is always what they seem :p
> 
> enjoy :)

They walked down the steep hill, sharp rocks digging through his boots. He looked around the place before him. The buildings looked like remodeled ruins fixed to the best of their ability—dust and sand dotting the walls. There were a few newer buildings—wooden cabins and a few cave-like dwellings cut in the rocks. He meandered the dirt road—strange eyes looking to him and Theo. He tried to keep his face neutral and facing front, watching them out of the corners of his silver orbs. Their eyes were wide and searching—curious. A few older people glared and spat at them, but the kids looked to them in awe. In truth, he had to suppress his own awe. He watched the children playing, wielding their magic freely. His eyes fell—frozen flashes humming against his brain. He scoffed mentally. _Everything has a cost._

They were yanked through a gray-stone building, the dampness swirling around him. Draco arched a thin brow as he glanced around, a gentle hum almost pulsating against his skin. The roses wilted off them—turning to ash. Theo and Draco were shoved in separate little cells, the bars slamming down—hissing with a crackling pop. Draco hovered his fingertips over the bars—tiny, blue electric bolts reaching out to touch him. Fox Skull peered in, eyes intense and narrowed. He pulled his hand back and grunted, sharp teeth glinting beneath a curled upper lip. “Whoever used their spirit energy for these must be pretty powerful.”

Fox Skull took off her mask, a sweet smile on her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it as a strong voice called out to her.

“Ginny! You're wanted in the Healer House!”

Fox Skull yelled a response before turning to look at Draco once more. Her lips twitched up and down for a moment—indecisive, before she turned on her heel and left.

_Ginny_ , he thought. _You will be easy to crack._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness was surrounding him. He shut his eyes tightly—trying to sleep, but it eluded him. He didn't want the nightmares to return, anyway. With a sigh he looked out of his cell window, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. He heard the air shift, silent breaths in the room. “Are you supposed to be here?” he asked—not turning to face whoever was standing in front of his cell.

He heard a small gasp and a smirk slithered across his lips as he kept his back turned. “Are you hungry?” Her voice was soft—like velvet.

He schooled his features before he turned to face her. She was small—brunette hair flowing down her back in wild curls, honey-golden eyes wide and open. He looked her over—trying to feel her aura. She took a step forward, grasping a tray of various fruit. He stood up and walked closer to the bars, a small smile on his face. He reached his fingertips through the bars, wincing as the blue flames licked his hand. He pulled back, rubbing his fingers gently. “I can't slip my hand through the bars to take your generous offer.” He shrugged his shoulders at her silence and turned to sit back on his spot on the floor.

“Wait!” she called. A wry grin slithered across his face before he masked it in a neutral expression once more. He quirked a pale brow as he glanced at her over his shoulder, her brows knitted together and bottom lip between her teeth as the silence stretched between them. She looked around for a moment before clasping an apple in her hands.

It was bright green against her tanned skin as she drew closer to the bars. He watched as her hands slipped through—no pulsing blue flames attacking her. _I am good_ , he thought, mentally patting himself on the back as he drew himself up and stalked towards the bars. He clasped his hands around her—eyes widening a bit at how their energy sparked at their touch. He locked eyes with her and saw shock color her face. He blinked his orbs before smiling a wicked grin. “Thank you,” he whispered—hands still on hers. He watched blood color her cheeks as she blinked rapidly—hands dropping the apple in his and slipping back through. She cast him one final look before picking up her tray and leaving. He rubbed his chin idly as he bit into the apple, sweet juices flowing down from his lips as the tart taste danced across his tongue. “Powerful, indeed,” he whispered, laying back down and finally letting the darkness take over.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A loud banging sounded through his cell and he jerked away—eyes immediately slamming shut against the harsh yellows of the sky. He turned and glared at whoever was making the noise. “What the fuck?” he asked—eyes shooting daggers at Ginny who was smacking the bars with some bone. 

She shrugged. “Time to wake up, prisoners.” She opened the cell and held out chains. He raised an eyebrow before he let her clamp the metal around his wrists. He sighed—feeling the same tingles shoot through his veins. _How many spirit wielders are here?_ He noticed her eyes locking on the apple core that was in the corner of his cell. She turned her glare to him as she shackled Theo's wrists. Draco smirked and shrugged. She narrowed her eyes before pushing them along. “Move it.”

They were yanked back outside—the blistering sun boiling on their skin. They were brought inside a small building just a few paces away. Ginny shoved them into rough chairs—pinching Draco hard enough to draw blood before she backed off a few paces. The room was small and there were only a few people in it—Theo and Draco along with Ginny and two guards.

A tall woman stalked in—light brown hair curling behind her back. Another man stood by her—a dirty cloth covering his eye and a scowl on his face. The third person made Draco's blood run cold.

_Harry Potter._ There he stood—emerald eyes cold and his lips pressed into a thin line.

The woman sauntered forward, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. “You may remove the restraints.”

Harry shook his head. “No. They're dangerous.” He pointed to Draco. “ _He_ is dangerous.”

She dismissed him, going to sit in her chair as her fingers ran over the leather of his pack. Draco felt his fire surge up in his throat as the cuffs fell off him. He engulfed his hands in a bright flame and raised his fists to her. She graced a smile before flicking her wrists—his flames dying down before him.

“What did you do?” he asked—feeling a coldness wash over him, like ice in his veins. It was all too familiar to him—like the bands he, and all the children, were forced to wear before turning of age.

She cocked her head to the side. “I blocked your power.”

Theo snorted. “How the fuck did you do that?” 

She glared at him before donning her smile once more. “As a spirit user, I can do a lot of things. We can put our magic into objects—handcuffs and weapons." She paused and smiled softly. "Those awful bracelets children have to wear in Solumn—it's the same as that really. So I thought, why not use that on people without the middle-man?”

Draco narrowed his eyes, taking her words and storing them in the back of his mind. “What do you want?”

She laughed softly, her eyes crinkling at the edges. “Aren't I the one who should be asking you that?” She set her face to stone quickly, her lips pinched and eyes narrowed. “You come into my territory. You attack my people.”

He scoffed. “I haven't attacked anyone.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Yet.”

He narrowed his eyes, annoyance slipping beneath his skin. “Why haven't you killed us?”

She beamed at him, tossing his bag to him. “I believe we can work together. Get what we want.”

“What is it that I want?”

She scoffed. “My spirit wielders. You can have them.”

He quirked an eyebrow as Harry glared at the woman. “What are you doing, Andromeda?”

_Andromeda?_ Draco barked out a laugh. “I'm sorry—it’s just that I haven’t heard that name in a very long time.” Andromeda quirked a brow and Draco tilted his head to the side, noting the similarities in looks. “Mum always wondered what happened to you, Auntie. Guess I can tell her that you’re here in the Outlands. Mystery solved.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes but Andromeda smirked before placing a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezing slightly. Whatever moment that passed between them must have been enough to calm Harry, because his posture softened though his cold eyes were still glaring daggers at Draco. “You can take the spirit wielders to Dolores.”

“Except you.”

“Except me. I'm not useful to her, anyway. I'm a bit of an anomaly, really. I can only wield spirit.” Her fingers flipped a small blue vial in the air, the flames dancing. Draco glared at her—his blood itching. “I wouldn't be able to produce these lovely little vials.” She turned her eyes to Draco, lips turning up at the ends. “Do you get migraines often?”

Draco clenched his jaw. “And what do you want, Andromeda?” he muttered through gritted teeth.

She walked over to him, placing the vial in his bag. She ran her fingers over his cheek—energy licking his skin. He suppressed the urge to lean into her—glaring straight ahead. “All in good time.”

He turned his glare to her—eyes blazing. “You expect me to make a deal with you with no known terms? Do I look like an idiot?”

She cocked her head to the side again—smiling sweetly. “You look like someone who doesn't like to fail.”

He averted his eyes—watching Harry exit. His stomach was doing flips and he shook his head slightly, eyes locking back to Andromeda. _She's toying with me_. He grinned at her—all teeth. _I don't like to be toyed with._

She nodded to Ginny, the guards rolling up to lead them back to their cells. “I'll give you some time to think about it.” She grabbed a green apple and bit into it—eyes on Draco. “Welcome to the Outlands, dear nephew.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was leaning against the wall, digging his nails into his scalp. His head was killing him—the ache jack-hammering against his skull in a steady rhythm. He resisted the urge to gouge out his own eyes. Inhaling sharply as a swishing sound pounded against his skull, he turned his head and glared out of his cell. Ginny was twirling his pack around, fingers running over the smooth leather. He clenched his jaw. She opened the flap and dug her hand in, fingers pulling out a blue vial.

“What's this for?” her voice was far away as she stared at it.

He stood up and braced himself against the bars, ignoring the flames licking his skin. Ginny stepped back a little, eyes wide and lips parted in a small ‘o’. Draco blinked rapidly a few times, trying to steady his heartbeat. “Just put it back. Please.” He tried to plead with her with his eyes—but he never really was good at begging.

She narrowed her eyes as she let the vial slip back into his bag. Setting it aside, she walked up to the door of his cell—a smirk on her lips. “Is it because of the migraines you get?” He was glowering at her—a fire igniting behind his silvery depths. “You rely on your powers too much.”

He had opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by the person he had dubbed Bear Skull. Draco narrowed his eyes, trying to remember his name.

“I thought you weren't supposed to interact with them?” His voice was light and didn't match the darkness in his blue-green orbs.

Ginny sauntered over to him, a smile on her face. “Are you jealous, Seamus?”

Bear Skull, or Seamus, scoffed before rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “You’re not my type, Gin.” He gave her a sideways smile before they erupted into carefree laughter—the scene rubbing Draco the wrong way. “Let’s go eat. Dean misses you. We all do. You work too much.”

Draco watched her stiffen for a moment before a smile graced her lips. “I'm supposed to escort them to the bathhouse, thank you though.”

“By yourself?”

“Would you like to help?” Ginny had this wicked gleam in her eyes and Draco had to suppress a shudder.

“As much as I'd love to, I can't. I need to eat before going on a supply run.”

“That's the fifth one this week.”

“I know.”

Draco tuned the rest of the conversation out. Instead, he was focused on trying to relieve his headache. He was inhaling deeply when something fizzled through his veins. Draco shot his eyes open as tingles prickled down his spine—his migraine fading to a dull whisper. He turned his gaze towards Ginny and Seamus—a small smile on his face. There she stood, eyes wide and arms crossed, brown curls swaying in her own breeze.

Draco stood up and dusted himself off. “No apples today?”

She sucked in a deep breath, eyes flicking to Ginny. She shook her head slightly before averting her eyes to the ground. Ginny sighed, casting a glare to Draco—the latter simply shrugging his shoulders.

“You mentioned a bathhouse?” Theo asked from his cell.

Ginny sighed softly. “Yeah, I just need to find someone to help—”

“I can help,” the girl piped in, eyes bright and determined.

“I think that's a lovely idea,” Seamus said before kissing Ginny on her temple and leaving, ignoring the glare she was sending his way.

“Hermione, if Harry finds out—” Draco raised his eyebrow as Hermione cut Ginny off, her voice sharp.

“Then don't tell him.” She grabbed the chains from the back wall, a fire behind her eyes. “Besides, he's not my keeper.”

Ginny huffed before chaining Theo. Draco watched as Hermione chained him—nimble fingers working hard to not touch his skin. With a smirk, he jerked his arm, the chain slipping and Hermione's hand caressing him in the process. She looked to him, blood coloring her cheeks before she withdrew from him. He shrugged his shoulders when Ginny brushed past him—eyes shooting daggers as her lip curled.

Ginny and Hermione dragged them down the dirt road as the sun beat down on their skin. The bathhouse seemed like an eternity away as the girls meandered around—twisting and turning around corners—winding this way and that. Draco narrowed his eyes. _Clever._ They weren't taking a direct path—making all the streets look the same. 

They stalked through the tan building—steam lingering in the halls. Draco glanced around him. There were a few water-holes on either side of the narrow walkway. The water was a deep blue—trickling over the edges. The air was crisp and cool and he wanted to melt into it.

Ginny tugged them to a stop—smirking when Theo slipped, almost tumbling back into the still waters.

“Those are shower stalls up ahead. Get undressed and clean up. You guys smell like stale garbage.” Ginny unlocked the cuffs, eyebrow raised.

“So you just want to see me naked, huh?” Theo joked.

Ginny let out a soft chuckle before side-kicking him into the water. He splashed up, curses flying off his tongue. But Draco wasn't paying attention to them. He had his eyes on Hermione.

The girl was hovering over one of the water-holes—fingers flowing in the air. He tilted his head to the side as he watched bubbles swarm up to meet her dancing fingertips. He smiled, ignoring Ginny's burning glare—his mind already sealing the memory away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Theo donned the fresh clothes that were offered to them—tan, light fabric that was smooth against their skin. They left the bathhouse, cuffed and stumbling, when something knocked into Draco. With a grunt, he peered down. A child had fallen, bumping into him in the process.

He could feel eyes on him, breaths stilling in their throats as he peered down to the kid. He smiled and the tension abated somewhat. Ginny tried to drag them forward but Draco wouldn't budge. He was watching the children play—wielding their magic freely. He was so caught up in watching them that he hadn't noticed Hermione scoot next to him, soft hair tickling his arm. “Don't have many kids in Solumn?”

He turned to her, eyebrow quirked. “No, we do. They just don't use their powers.”

She tilted her head, her riotous curls tickling his arm. “Why not?”

He shook his head. “They can't. Not until they turn sixteen. Our powers don't come until then." He tilted his head for a moment, a small chuckle on his tongue. "I guess technically they're blocked until then. At sixteen they can use their powers—find out where they belong.”

She frowned a little. “But that wouldn't work on someone who used spirit.”

He nodded slowly. “No, that power can't be blocked, well, not for such a long period of time.”

She opened her mouth, a question on her tongue before sealing her lips. She sighed before looking back to Draco. “But, why block their powers at all?”

He averted his eyes, mouth open before a shrill voice cut him off.

“Because freedom has its restrictions,” Ginny spat, eyes narrowed. Suddenly a guard slithered up behind Ginny, whispering in her ear. She pursed her lips before nodding. The guard grabbed Theo's chains and led him away, Draco attempting to follow. Ginny cut him off, a smirk on her lips. “Not you. You're needed elsewhere.”

Draco followed Ginny's twists and turns—watching Hermione's shadow trail behind them out of the corner of his eye. He was dragged into the same building as before—a growl already coming out of his throat before Andromeda came into view. He was shoved down in the chair, silver orbs glaring at Andromeda. Ginny left the room—two more guards taking her place. Andromeda stood up, eyes roaming over Draco. She nodded once and a guard brought his radio over, setting it on the desk in front of him. He raised his brows and Andromeda rolled her eyes.

“Make the deal with Dolores.” 

He set his jaw—eyes cold. "Go fuck yourself."

She sighed and gave a small nod. He was lifted up and into a narrow hallway. He gritted his teeth as their fists made contact with him. The air left his lungs as they continued to beat him, his fire sizzling beneath his skin.

He slumped in the chair as Andromeda struck her fingers out to him—her energy coursing through his veins. He breathed a small sigh of relief as his pain dissipated. Her delicate fingers slid the radio closer to him. He averted his eyes and she gave another small nod—a sigh escaping her lips. He was brought to the same hallway—the soft cracks and thuds filling the room once more.

He was swaying now—vision hazy as she caressed his cheek. He hissed as her energy filled him—not fully healing his wounds, the pain only mostly fading. “I can do this all day, Draco. Can you?” He snorted at her. “Please, make the call.”

He turned his steely gaze onto her—teeth gritted. She smiled softly before her head bowed. His breath hitched when strong arms dragged him away again—body preparing for the pain. His body wobbled—blood trickling down his skin. She pursed her lips as she stood in front of him—eyes following the red droplets. She sighed as her fingers grazed him—electricity shooting through him. He inhaled deeply as his wounds faded, the throbbing pain dulling to a soft pulse.

She quirked an eyebrow as she took the radio and held it in front of his face. He bit his lip—a migraine slithering into his head, pounding on his skull. He shut his eyes tightly—a deep sigh escaping. He locked his gaze onto her as he clenched his fists against the dull throbs of pain. “Go fuck yourself, Auntie.”

She pursed her lips, some strange emotion flitting over her face before she held her hand up. “Take him back to his cell. Clean up his face.”

He grimaced as he was dragged away and slammed back into the cell, Theo stopping mid-pace as soon as he came into view. “What the fuck have you done to him?”

“I can do some basic healing—the earth is very forgiving in that way,” a dreamy voice cooed from the back.

Draco turned to her, her blonde hair falling in gentle waves as she tilted her head to the side. “We were told to clean him up, Lovegood, not heal him,” a low voice muttered.

“It’s not a problem, Ron.” The guard holding him upright grunted and shoved him away. Draco hissed as he stumbled to catch himself on the wall—his lip curling as the blonde stalked forward. “I’m going to heal most of that.” Her pale fingers twitched forward, a soft green glow sparkling from her fingertips. Draco closed his eyes as her magic caressed him—it smelled like moss and rain and felt like warmth all in one. He let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as he collapsed on his bed, the pain faded to a low hum. “I suspect the rest will be healed later.”

Draco swallowed thickly as his fingers prodded his chest, wincing as a sharp pain vibrated through him. “Cracked ribs—it’ll take a while to heal.”

Lovegood tilted her head to the side, a soft smile on her lips as her eyes grew hazy with a far-away look. “Not that much longer now, I reckon.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco’s eyes snapped open as a hiss fell from his lips. His mind felt like it was in a thick fog, his eyes flitting about his cell but not really seeing. He could make out shapes and colors—but nothing took form, nothing was clear. The pulsing around his skin was growing hotter and hotter until it burrowed beneath the surface—a pained yell falling from his lips.

“You need to be quiet,” a soft voice whispered, annoyance lacing the tone.

“What are you doing to him?” another voice asked, panic and anger bubbling from that general direction.

Draco hissed, unable to think straight. “What?” he mumbled, his tongue like lead in his mouth as that familiar energy lapped at him from the inside.

“I’m healing him—be quiet.”

“Don’t you fucking hurt him, little girl, or I swear—”

“Are you always this thick?” she snapped and Draco wanted to laugh—he think he did, the sound high-pitched and closer to a whine than a chuckle. He felt her hands on him, their warmth grounding him to reality as the electric hum threatened to take him sky-high. “Whatever she asks, do it.” 

Draco wanted to shake his head. He knew his mission but something didn’t feel right and he would not be played for a fool. “But—”

“You’re strange.” Then her warmth was gone and his veins felt like lava and his body felt like the clouds—but her warmth was gone and his lips pulled down at the ends.

“You okay, mate?” Theo asked, his voice distorted over the energy-high that coursed through Draco’s entire being.

“Shut up,” he muttered, darkness caressing him like a cold lover. “I’m not your mate.”

When he awoke, he barely put up a fight as he was dragged back to that building and slammed into the chair. Her brown eyes were trained on him as he sat before her. He gave her the smallest of nods and a smile slithered across her face as she pushed the button—a static-filled pop sounding through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i know I updated 3 times in 3 days...but that won't be always happening :p  
> The next chapter will be up next Sunday.
> 
> Yay, Hermione is finally here!  
> Reviews make me smileeeeee :)


	4. Red Tinged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I might still post one on Sunday but I wanted to update it today for you all :)
> 
> JKR owns all HP stuff/plot/characters  
> I own my OCs/plot/settings
> 
> there will be violence, gore, death, sexual situations
> 
> enjoy

It had been a day and a half since Draco spoke with Dolores. The deal was that he would hand the spirit wielders to her and she would hand him Project Grayscale for Andromeda. He pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyance seeping deep into his bones. He had never heard of Project Grayscale and it made his blood boil—but whatever it was, it was payment enough. _Pft,_ he scoffed, a sneer crossing his features. _As long as I get my job done._

“I’m surprised they’re going through with this,” Theo whispered. “They’re practically selling their people like cattle for something I’ve never even heard of.” Theo cast a curious glance to Draco but he shrugged it off with a grunt.

“Andromeda doesn’t make mistakes,” a harsh voice spat, his red hair gleaming beneath the sun.

“Oh? You trust her then?” Theo asked, head tilted to the side as the guard’s face scrunched up in anger.

“With my life.”

Theo gave him a charming smile and shrugged softly. “Might just do, then.”

“Fucking enforcer bastard!” The red-head lunged for Theo but someone held him back. Draco squinted his eyes as he looked the guard over, a name on the tip of his tongue. _Seamus?_ Draco shrugged as he leaned away from the scuffle—boredom leaking from his pores as the sun glittered above them.

“Not worth it, Ron,” Seamus muttered as he dragged the red-head back. “Let the fuckers be. Andromeda has a plan—you know she does. Harry wouldn’t even risk Hermione if there weren’t.”

Draco tuned the rest of the conversation out as two guards idled behind him—their eyes on him as his silver orbs locked on a familiar sight. He watched as Harry talked to Hermione—her wide eyes flicking to him every once in a while before a small frown pulled at her lips. Harry turned, emerald orbs locked on him. Draco could see the blood boiling beneath Harry’s skin and he shrugged, a cruel smirk on his lips.

He turned abruptly when he felt a smack on the back of his head. “What the fuck?” he growled out; silver orbs narrowed to slits.

Ginny raised her brow. “Pay attention, _prisoner.”_ He scoffed, her upper lip curling in response. “We're going to have to double up on the bikes. Theo is going to ride with me.” She turned and slid onto her bike, Theo getting on behind her—a loud yelp leaving his lips when she elbowed him in his ribs. “Don't fucking touch me.”

“If you touch my sister again, mate—you’ll be sorry,” a guard, Ron, snarled—all teeth.

Draco sauntered forward, ignoring the thick tension. “Who am I riding bitch with?”

Harry brushed past him, his shoulder hitting Draco hard. He hopped on a bike and looked at Draco, a dark brow quirked. “Are you going to get on or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open? Get on. _Bitch._ ”

Draco gritted his teeth as he slid behind Harry, resisting the urge to choke him. “Let's get moving. The sooner this gets done, the sooner I can leave this shite-hole behind.” He heard Harry mumble something under his breath, but it was lost as the roaring bikes came to life.

It didn't take long for them to reach the other side of the canyon—the part that didn't crumble to the depths below. They were there just in time to see ten enforcers pull up, engines revving. Draco got off and stalked forward, Theo just behind him. The two guards and Ginny were a few paces behind—eyes focused and jaws tense. Draco noticed Harry glance to his left a few times to a small hill up ahead. Draco nodded and the guards pushed the three spirit wielders ahead. Draco sized them up. They were young, mid-twenties—maybe younger. Eyes wide and fingers twitching, they huddled close together. He reached his hand closer to them—lips tugging down when no electric shock shot through his fingertips. _Fuck._

He couldn't linger on that, though, as an enforcer stepped forward. Draco narrowed his eyes—taking in his pale, clammy skin and wide smile. “Crouch,” Draco greeted.

“Come on, Draco,” he said, his tongue flicking over his thin lips. “We’re old friends. Call me Barty, please.” Draco felt his eye muscle twitch before forcing his lips to lift in some semblance of a smile. “Those are the spirit users?”

Draco nodded softly. “And Project Grayscale?” He heard Harry suck in a deep breath but ignored the Golden Boy as he watched the jittery man before him. Crouch waved a small, black briefcase in front of him—tongue flicking in and out of between the flesh of his lips. “Let's trade then.”

“This isn't your first rodeo, Draco.” Crouch let out a hollow laugh, the sound echoing between the red-sand rocks. “You first.”

Draco hissed through gritted teeth, nodding slowly. “Send them forward.” He made eye contact with Harry for a brief second before swallowing thickly. The guards pushed the three shaking kids along. An enforcer rushed to meet them while holding out a scanning device. _Shite_ , Draco thought. He flashed another look to Harry—the latter nodding softly before glancing back to the hill. He turned back to face Crouch, hoping the sun had distorted the scanner to buy him enough time. “Your turn, Crouch.”

Crouch beamed a bright smile. “What's the rush? How are the Outlands? They say it's in the middle of nowhere—though with all the crazed riders, it's hard to live long enough to reach it.” He paused, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “I'm glad you made it, of course.”

Draco glared at him. “Project Grayscale.”

Crouch narrowed his eyes. “You do know where your loyalties lie, right?” 

Draco was about to open his mouth to speak when the scanner started to beep. _Fuck._ Draco had just enough time to dash behind the bikes before everything blew up. Harry and Ginny were ducking down near him—covering their eyes against the flames from the enforcers.

“Project Grayscale!” Harry shouted between gasps as they abandoned the bikes and dove behind a thick boulder. “We need to get it!”

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. _You're fucking with me._ “You fucking set me up, you fuck!” 

Theo grunted as he slammed behind them, his hand alight in flame and waiting. “What are we doing, mate?”

Draco gave him a sideways look before glancing back to Harry and Ginny. “What’s the point of all this, then?”

He was about to slam a fist into Harry’s nose before Ginny elbowed him in the ribs—a hiss falling from his lips. “Did you really think Andromeda would sell her own people out?”

Draco half-shrugged. “Who knows with my family.”

“We need to get that briefcase, Draco,” Harry insisted, green eyes bright.

“You act like I’m on your fucking side, Potter. In case you forgot, it was my mission to bring back those spirit users to Dolores.”

“Great job you’re doing, really—fucking brilliant.”

“Fuck off,” Draco spat—his head ducking as another wave of flames licked at the rock they hid behind. “If you lot hadn’t have fucked with the mission—”

“Then you’d still be just another puppet,” Harry bit out before scratching the back of his neck.

“What are you on about, Potter?” It was Theo who asked the question that burned on Draco’s tongue.

Harry held Draco’s gaze for but a moment before averting his eyes. “Enough,” Ginny spat. “It doesn’t matter. You can try to weasel your way back home if you think those enforcers are going to let you out alive. They’re firing at you as if they were waiting for this day to come—like it’s a fucking present for them.” Draco narrowed his eyes as Harry rubbed Ginny’s back, her head leaning on his shoulder for a moment before huffing out a harsh breath. “Can’t imagine why they’d want to kill you but here we are.”

“Here we are,” Draco repeated, his fingers twitching. “I can just capture you lot.”

“You could but why are you sitting here talking about it and wasting time?” Harry replied, green eyes unblinking. “They think you’re a traitor. They don’t care about the truth right now and we really need that briefcase.”

Draco rolled his eyes before making a run for it. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Theo on his tail—a smirk on his lips. Sharing a nod, they lashed out—fire snaking out of their fingertips. Theo held his ground—the blonde girl, Lovegood, rushing to his side. Draco exhaled slowly through his teeth as his eyes darted past the dead bodies of the so-called spirit users. His eyes landed on Crouch, his lanky legs crossing over his bike and Project Grayscale in his hands. With a strangled yell, Draco pushed on—ignoring the hot flames that scorched over his skin. He turned in the dirt, barreling into Crouch—the briefcase spinning away from them.

Crouch and Draco went at it—fists and feet flying, blood coloring their skin. Suddenly, the world spun for Draco. His breath hitched in his throat as his back collided with the red earth—Crouch's hands around his throat. “I’ve always fucking hated you, Draco. Gods, I’ve always wanted to kill you. Fucking hate you and your whole family,” the man hissed, his eyes wide and manic as the edges of Draco’s vision began to blur to black.

He turned away from Crouch, his fingers still clawing at the other man's skin. He watched through a dizzy-haze as Ginny stumbled for the briefcase, fingers clutching the black metal. Harry was struggling with two enforcers, red and orange flames dancing all around them. Theo and Lovegood were back to back, orange flames spinning from one end while raging vines speared through from the other. Two guards were already dead—the last enforcer left making his way to Ginny, his hand aflame.

Suddenly a revving engine sounded from that small hill and was coming in fast. The metal on the bike was flashing as it tumbled to the dirt—twisted and broken through the dancing flames. The rider had jumped off and pushed Ginny out of the way—the hot fire engulfing his body. Draco's vision was fading as Crouch's fingers closed in—a deep ringing in his ears. He glanced back to the hill, ignoring Ginny's cries. His eyes were locked on the glowing girl.

Her brown curls whipped in the wind—cinnamon-honey eyes shining as Draco's body tingled. Electricity shot through him. He turned to see Crouch's eyes widen before rolling to the back of his skull. The man fell off Draco with a thud, convulsing as Draco's strength returned to him.

Dusting himself off, he ran back to the others—panting heavily. He glanced to Ginny. She had dropped the case and was holding onto a charred body. He squinted his eyes and could barely make out blue-green orbs that were staring up to the sky—blank. The red hair was fading to ash in her arms. _Ron._ He shook his head before reaching for the case, grunting as Harry pushed him back and snatched it.

“That isn't yours, Potter.” Draco's voice was deadly calm.

Theo stepped forward—fingers itching to ignite. “What’s your call, mate?”

Harry shook his head. “You're both fucking morons. I am not letting this fall into your hands.”

“What is it?” Draco asked, his voice deadly calm even though his body was a bundle of nerves ready to explode.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Something that Dolores should never get her hands on.”

Draco rolled his gray orbs. “Dolores already had it and gave it up easily. What makes it so valuable.”

Harry scoffed. “Do you honestly think Dolores was going to just hand it over? She may not realize the full potential in it, but Andromeda does. It should be destroyed.”

Draco took a step towards him. “You know, this whole thing would seem more important or make more sense if I had a tiny fucking inkling as to what you're going on about.” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fight back a migraine. “And what about Andromeda?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “I—"

Draco raised his eyebrows. “You don’t fully trust her, do you?”

“I don't trust Dolores. Andromeda just happened to be the lesser of two evils, I guess.”

“But not anymore.”

He shook his head. “Not if she gets this.”

“What is it?”

“It's on a need to know basis.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “And let me guess? We don't need to know?”

Harry smirked before turning back to the hill. Draco looked past him—eyes locking with Hermione. “Is your girlfriend the reason why you won't let my dearest Aunt get a hold of it?”

Harry glared at him, upper lip curling in a pathetic sneer. “Hermione is my sister.”

Draco shook his head. “But that's—impossible—” His mind whirred back to younger days—when he had paid more attention to children going missing. He gulped down on the feeling of ice in his veins and pushed the thick tendrils back. He sighed, shaking memories away. 

“May not be related by blood. But she’s my sister—she’s family.”

“So what now?” Theo asked, his eyes darting back between Draco and Harry.

Harry shrugged. “I don't care what you do. Hermione and I are leaving.”

Hermione stood by Ginny, her lips pulled thin. “You can bring him back, right?” Ginny's voice was strained with bitter tears.

Hermione looked to Draco—eyes going wide before glancing back to the girl. She shook her head softly. Ginny sobbed into Hermione's shoulder as the girl rubbed small circles on her back. Draco watched her hand glow—Ginny's shaking body calming down, no longer crying—just a few hiccups now and then.

“I would hate to be the bearer of bad news—but we have to move, now,” Theo said—eyes against the horizon.

Harry pushed past Draco—muttering a curse. He turned back, glowering at Draco. “They brought back-up. At least fifty enforcers.”

Draco inhaled sharply. “Project Grayscale seems to be pretty fucking valuable right now.” He glared at Harry. “Where are we going?” They were locked in a steely-gazed battle—fists clenched and nostrils flaring when the revving engines drew near.

Draco broke away first—muttering a curse under his breath as he watched his former companions getting closer. “Look, I don't trust you two. But you helped us and I'm willing to bet that those enforcers will kill you both for betraying Dolores. So we're the best chance you have of living right now. And we need to move fast or do something big to lose them," Harry spat through gritted teeth.

“And what do you suggest?” Ginny asked—glaring through tear-stained lashes. Lovegood sidled up next to her, a hand pulling the red-head into a side-ways hug.

Harry and Theo began talking over one another—voices loud and irritating. Draco pulled away, massaging his scalp as his eyes lingered on Hermione. She stood tall, determined eyes cast to the enforcers as they drew nearer and nearer. She stretched her arms out to her side—fingers flexing. He watched her skin glow—blue-white light encasing her body. She swayed with the wind as the earth shook below her. Draco hadn't noticed that the arguing had stopped—all eyes on them. He also hadn't noticed when he had moved closer to her, his fingertips reaching out to touch her aura.

Her eyes glanced to him—bright and intense and he shuddered beneath her gaze. She looked back out to the horizon and Draco followed her line of sight. He watched as the ground heaved and cracked—red earth crumbling in on itself, the enforcers falling with it. Hermione was swaying wildly, now, the wind whipping all around her, encased in her own tornado.

The ground kept crumbling.

The hole in the earth grew—stretching out towards them, swallowing the dead around them. The bikes fell in and Ginny lurched forward as Ron’s body fell into the darkness. Harry shook Hermione gently and she fell into his arms—eyes closed and mouth open. He scooped her up and began walking west. Theo helped Ginny move forward—his arm draped around her before she shrugged him off and sidled up next to Lovegood. Draco clenched his fists as he walked behind them—eyes locked on Hermione's' serene face.

_She can manipulate earth, too._ He shuddered—remembering how strong her aura was. “Where are we going?” Draco really hated repeating himself but Harry was a stubborn arsehole.

“There's a village up west. I stayed there before Andromeda found me. I should be on good terms with them, still.”

Draco raised his eyebrow. “Should be?”

Harry glanced at him over his shoulder before shrugging. “Should be.”

“We're walking how far?” Theo asked, his voice irritating Draco's eardrums.

“It's about half a day's walk form here. Maybe more.”

Theo swore under his breath. “Half a fucking day's walk for a 'should be' on good terms,” Theo whined.

“It’s really the best option we have that doesn’t end in us dying,” Lovegood said, her voice as light as the wind. “At least not right yet.”

Draco rolled his eyes and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. He was taking in slow, deep breaths as his headache started to fade. He glanced up to Hermione. Her eyes were wide and locked on him—her fingertips dancing in the air before him, blue light fluttering to his face. He gave her a small smile before staring at Harry's back. “So what is this place?” 

He watched Harry stiffen. “It's just a small village, er, of sorts.” He took a deep breath. “I should warn you to stay away from the women.”

Draco raised his eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“If you want to live, stay away from the women,” Harry said matter-of-factly before stalking ahead—the sun setting in front of them, the sky ablaze with yellows and pinks before darkness took over.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Darkness had claimed the sky by the time they reached the village. _Village,_ Draco thought with a scoff. _That's a generous term._ His eyes roamed over the building. It was a single building—though it was huge. The walls were a deep white that shone silver with the moon's touch.

They stalked up to the door, Harry's fist raised to knock when it creaked open. Harry nudged it back and they walked in—inhaling sharply. 

“How the fuck are we supposed to stay away from the women when they're all women?” Theo whispered as Harry glared back at him.

“Not all women,” a gruff voice shouted from the back—his gray eyes twinkling.

Draco watched a bright smile light up Harry’s face before dark shadows contorted his features. One of the girls sauntered forward—eyes as dark as the hair that swayed past her hips. She graced a venomous smile. “Harry, it's lovely to see you again.” Her voice was thick like honey but it didn’t sound sweet. Her eyes narrowed. “I thought I warned you to not come back.”

Harry stiffened. “Hello, Morana. We need a place to stay until we figure out what to do.”

She raised her eyebrows, hands crossing her chest. “That is my problem, how?”

Draco rolled his eyes, engulfing his hand in a bitter flame. “Do you want me to make it your problem?”

She tilted her head to the side as she looked him over—eyes flickering blue for a moment. “What mess have you gotten yourself into?”

“That's on a need-to-know basis,” Theo spoke, shoulders raised.

Draco watched the girls flitter about—eyes hungry. Harry was hovering over Hermione and Draco cursed under his breath. _Fucking fuck._

“Let me see the little pet that you've brought, and I'll consider it.”

“No way,” Ginny muttered as she and the blonde stepped in front of Hermione.

“Let them through,” a new voice said, smooth as a stone. He was tall and lanky, his brown hair thinning in the front. “He’s his godson, Morana. Let them through.”

The woman, Morana, quirked her brow with a pout on her full lips. “I can sense her power from here.” She turned away from the man and glanced back to Harry. “It was foolish to bring her here.”

“I don't have any place left to go.”

Something flashed across her face—something unreadable. With a sigh she waved them forward, giving Harry a pointed look. Harry gritted his teeth but released Hermione. She sauntered forward and Draco felt himself tensing, eyes narrowed.

“You're like a little guard-dog—ready to bite anyone that touches your master,” a girl whispered in his ear, black hair gleaming against her dark skin.

He shrugged her off. “I have no master. Fuck off.” He saw her pout slightly out of the corner of his eye before slinking off.

He watched Morana grip Hermione's face—black eyes searching. “You'd do really well here. You're pretty and you're powerful.” She let a small laugh escape her lips. “Perhaps not. You seem too sweet—innocent.”

“I'd appreciate your help,” Harry said through gritted teeth as he pushed Hermione behind him.

Morana smiled and nodded. “Kira can show you to your rooms.”

“Harry, if you would.” The tall man nodded behind him. “Please.”

“I’ll just be a minute,” Harry assured Hermione before he followed the man to the back where the gray-eyed man with a warm smirk waited to embrace him. Draco sneered at the scene before leaning against a wall, one ankle crossed over the other.

“Green isn’t your color, darling,” Morana cooed, dark eyes twinkling beneath thick lashes.

“Fuck off,” he spat, eyeing the woman before turning towards Hermione. He didn’t like the way the woman looked at her but Ginny had the girl firmly pressed to her back and for some reason that comforted him.

After what felt like forever, Harry sauntered back—his lips pulled up at the ends. “Ready for bed?”

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Been ready, Potter. Just waiting on you.”

They followed a short blonde down a narrow hallway. Harry and Hermione shared a room, as did Ginny and Lovegood. Theo and Draco managed to get a room to their self. Draco smirked as he relaxed, enjoying the peace and quiet. He rolled into the bed. He enjoyed finally having a comfortable mattress underneath him. With a soft sigh—he let sleep take over, pushing his worries aside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His vision was hazy as he woke up. He blinked a few times trying to see clearly—the room cast in melted yellow light. He watched as two girls stood by the door—draped in shadows. Their eyes were glowing blue as something shifted.

They stalked closer and Draco had to stifle a gasp as Ginny and Hermione slithered onto his bed. “What are you doing?” he asked as Ginny hovered her lips above his. She kissed him and he pushed back against her as she sighed into his mouth. “Fuck off, Red,” he growled lowly, his stomach twisting as her lips pulled up into a cruel smirk. He felt a small hand draw his face back—Hermione's lips capturing his own. He sighed in her mouth but barely pushed her away as he felt something surge within him—hot energy tingling in his veins.

Ginny was digging her nails into his skin, trying to pull his lips back to her. But Draco ignored her—eyes roaming over Hermione's small frame as he fit his body to hers. His head was getting lighter with each kiss—his body shaking. Tremors were prickling down his spine and he drew in a ragged breath as she kissed him again—his lungs burning in a cold fire. “Draco,” she whispered against his lips—the sound off—but then she was straddling his hips and grinding against him. He growled against her as her small hands flitted about his body, her core hot against him. “Such a good boy,” she cooed as she rubbed herself against him again before letting a hand slip lower and lower until she was palming his half-hard member, a hiss burning up his throat.

He opened his eyes as their lips connected once more—her orbs glowing a bright blue as hot energy was leached from him. He tried to pull away but her arms held him down and his limbs felt like lead. “Save some for me,” the other girl whispered before a loud crack echoed through the room.

Draco turned his head and watched as Hermione entered—eyes wide and fists clenched. Draco did a double take before blinking his vision still. The girl that claimed his lips had shifted—black hair curling down her back. “It's okay, little girl. Sometimes men just want a real woman,” she cooed as she pressed her body closer to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes as he slammed her off of him. “You're not my type,” he said as he pulsed his energy around him. He blinked a few times as his fire died out. 

“Looks like you can't get it up,” the other girl laughed as she helped her friend up—trading Ginny's looks for her own silver-blonde hair and violet eyes.

Draco inhaled sharply as he balled his fists before a crackling pop sounded from Hermione. He watched as her body caught aflame—a crimson fire spiraling around her. She glared at the girls, eyes glowing a bright blue with golden flecks against the tornado of red. She flicked her chin up and the fire danced before her, spiraling towards her targets. Their screams echoed through the house until Morana rushed in. Her eyes grew intense as she stared down Hermione—her energy pulsing within her. Her dark aura reached out, trying to cover Hermione but it couldn't touch her. Morana growled before focusing on the girls—covering them in a blue-energy bubble.

Harry tried to reach Hermione to pull her back but she lashed out at him—heat licking his fingers. Draco scoffed as he brushed past them. He grabbed her shoulders—ignoring the heat that blistered his skin. “Hermione, snap out of it!” he yelled, shaking her awake. Her eyes snapped to his—wild and blazing before she melted into his arms. He held onto her, stroking her mass of curls before Harry snatched her—rubbing soothing circles onto her back. Draco stood up and was met with Morana's piercing glare.

“That thing is dangerous,” she spat—eyes darting to Hermione.

Draco bristled. “Your girls were trying to kill me.”

Lovegood took a step forward, her head tilted to the side as she examined the room. “Went a bit mad, then?”

Morana narrowed her eyes before looking back to the girls shaking behind her. “Is that true?”

The black-haired girl brushed the ash from her skin and glared at Draco, a sly grin on her face. “No. He had a nightmare—a migraine because of it. We were trying to help.”

Morana turned her eyes to the other girl, her trembling body covered in dust. Morana quirked her brow and the girl shook her head—eyes averted. With a sigh Morana stood up—looking to another woman, tall and broad. “Take them away.” The woman nodded before hoisting the girls up by their hair and dragging them out—their limbs kicking and clawing the whole way. “You may rest here safely tonight. Those were my daughters that I'm having punished for you—leave in the morning and never return.” Morana brushed past them—eyes cast down. “I mean it this time, Harry. Sirius’ godson or not.”

Draco turned to Harry, silver orbs narrowed. “What the fuck?”

“I told you to stay away from them!”

“They fucking came into my room and attacked me! You could have warned us that we were in a house filled with succubitches!” Theo snickered before coughing—Draco's glare turned on him.

“And we're leaving in the morning. Rest up,” Harry scoffed before heading to his own room, Hermione in his arms.

Ginny furrowed her brow before leaving, Lovegood just behind her. Theo lingered in the doorway. “Need a cuddle buddy?”

“Get the fuck out before I break your neck.” Theo snorted before leaving. Draco settled back on his bed—his fingertips brushing his lips, as sleep took over once more. He felt the bed shift and he opened his eyes wide—fists clenched. He saw Hermione curled on her side—face watching him. She cast a glance to his fist and he relaxed. “Sorry, it's just that the last time a girl who looked like you crawled into my bed she tried to fuck the life out of me.”

He watched her cheeks heat up as her eyes widened. “I—I'm—I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone after—I guess that was silly. You would probably love to be alone.” She shook her head slightly before getting off of the bed.

He reached his arm out, grasping her thin wrist. “Wait, you don't have to go.” He watched her closely—eyebrow raised as she chewed on her lower lip. “If you don't want to.”

She smiled before slipping her arm out of his grasp. “You're not as bad as everyone keeps saying you are,” she whispered as she left, casting another glance to him before shutting the door.

Draco settled back in bed with a sigh. “You have no idea.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was slipping his bag over his shoulder—finger wrapped around the small vile, a sigh escaping him as the smooth glass tingled in his fingertips. Ginny and Hermione were outside—basking in the sun as Theo stood by them, glaring at the girls who slithered about. Lovegood stood off to the side, her head tilting this way and that as her eyes took in everything—or nothing, Draco wasn’t quite sure. Draco glanced around for Harry—finding him whispering with Morana. He slunk forward, reveling in how the girls scurried away as he drew near—ears straining to hear their conversation.

“This is dangerous—powerful—if she got—” Morana's words were clipped and hushed. “It can never—mind—drained—” Draco sighed deeply before nearly jumping out of his skin, the gray-eyed man peering down at him as he slouched against a wall.

“Eavesdropping is rude, you know?” he said, a smirk on his lips.

Draco shrugged and straightened himself out. “I don’t know what you mean.”

The man let out a soft chuckle and Draco felt his cheeks tinge pink before he schooled his features back. The man shook his head softly and sighed before taking a few steps forward. His gray eyes peered all over Draco and he felt entirely uncomfortable. Draco was about to tell him to shove off before he spoke again, his voice almost wistful. “Striking resemblance.” The statement was more to himself but Draco’s curiosity was bubbling in his veins.

“To who?”

The man opened his mouth to speak once more before Harry burst through into the hall, nearly bumping into Draco. “Ready to head out?” he grumbled before casting a glance to the man. “Sirius—”

“We will see each other again, don’t worry.” 

Harry nodded as Sirius pulled him into a grand hug. “Remus, it was nice to see you as well.”

“You as well, Harry,” Remus, the tall man with thinning hair, said. “Be careful. Can’t stay in one place too long, you know. Not with enforcers out and about.”

Draco followed Harry out the door, ignoring her dark gaze burning a hole through his spine. They trotted in silence—farther west. Ginny and Hermione were walking side-by-side while Lovegood walked a few paces to the right. Harry was in front while Theo and Draco were bringing up the rear.

“So a succubus walks into a bar—” Theo began before a harsh grunt fell from his lips, Ginny’s elbow having crushed into his side. “That hurt, Red,” he whined.

“Shove off,” she muttered. "Fucking prat."

“It would have been nice to know we were going into a succubus brothel, though,” Theo quipped as he strutted along. Draco curled his upper lip at the other enforcer but he had a point. “I thought they were all but extinct sort of like spirit—”

“Do you have any tact at all?” Ginny growled, her fiery strands whipping about her face as she turned to glare at the man.

Theo put his hands up defensively, his lips curled in a lopsided smirk. “I didn’t mean anything by it, love.” Theo took a sip from his canteen before flashing a toothy grin. “It’s just rare to see them, is all.”

Harry snorted as Ginny snatched the canteen from Theo, taking a long sip before handing it to Hermione. “They’re not extinct or on the verge—I don’t think,” Ginny muttered softly.

“They’re in hiding. Succubi, shifters—they’re just in hiding,” Harry intoned darkly.

“Can’t imagine why they’d need to hide,” Theo mumbled lowly, disgust lacing his voice.

Hermione sipped gingerly—Draco's eyes following the droplets that slipped from her lips, cascading down her skin. Draco suppressed a shudder before looking over to Harry—his glare icy as he took the canteen from Hermione. “Their powers are different. I mean, sure they are close to a certain element but it’s not the same. Like the difference between a wolf and a dog.” Hermione chanced a glance to everyone, her brows furrowed as she went on to explain further. “Succubi can control one of the elements but their cores are controlled from living off of the chi of others.”

“While we have our own core to work from,” Harry elaborated.

Hermione nodded, her curls bouncing wildly. “Yes, that’s the simple way of putting it.” Her voice was getting more high-pitched as she explained, excitement bubbling beneath her skin. “And shifters—well they have their own cores but it’s significantly weaker and gets stronger during the full moon! Which is why Rem—” She cut herself off when Harry cut her a dark look—his sea-glass orbs burning beneath his glasses. “Oh.” She cleared her throat softly. “Well, they get stronger during the full moon and the days leading up to it.”

“That man,” Draco began as he changed the subject, his eyes focused on Harry. He watched Harry stiffen, shooting another glare to Hermione before glancing back to Draco. “Who was he?”

“Which one?” he gritted out between clenched teeth.

“Both?”

“Remus—he’s a friend. Was a friend of—of my parents. Great man.”

Theo snorted. “Great man who spends his days and nights in a succubus brothel?”

Harry glared at him before Ginny punched Theo in the shoulder, ignoring the surprised yelp that fell from his lips. “Shove off, you prat!”

Something dark crossed Harry’s features as he cast a worried glance to the red-head. He reached out to her but she brushed past him. “Gin,” he began but she ignored him and increased the distance between them. He let out a deep sigh, his fingers running through his dark hair—the ends sticking up.

“The other man?” Draco pressed on, ignoring the others.

Harry took in a sharp breath, his jaw clenched. “Sirius. He’s my godfather.”

“Why does he—”

“He’s your cousin.”

An awkward silence fell over the group as Draco mulled that over—flashes of Sirius’ gray eyes hauntingly familiar. After a while, Theo broke the silence by coughing—a wry smirk on his lips.

“So where are we headed now?” Theo asked—his voice already giving Draco a migraine. “Hopefully a place without women.” He took a pause, a smile slithering on his face. “Or a place with women who don't want to kill us.”

Ginny glared at him before rolling her eyes—crossing her arms over her chest. Draco raised his eyebrow at her before noticing the twinge of sadness behind her eyes. Hermione reached out to her—hand glowing but Harry glared at her. With a huff, Hermione crossed her arms, looking out to the horizon.

Lovegood giggled softly as she took a small sip of water and handed it back to Theo. “Who doesn’t want to kill you, Theodore?” she asked in her sing-song voice. 

Harry cast Draco a quick glance over his shoulder. “Remember that raid several years back? The two firestarters and the windwalker?”

Draco snorted. “Yeah, down in Devil's Alley. A little shite-hole of a canyon. More like a really big ditch. Why?”

“It's about a half a day up ahead.”

“That's where we're headed?”

Theo scoffed. “Isn't that place crawling with riders?”

Draco gritted his teeth. “Yeah.”

Ginny's face lit up—eyes gleaming. “We can take 'em.”

Draco glanced to her, watching her body tense, skin pulsing for a fight. _Poor girl,_ he thought before bringing his attention back to Harry. “What's the plan, Potter?”

His dark green eyes looked back to Draco, intense and bright. “By now Andromeda already knows the deal went wrong. Dolores, too.” Draco nodded softly. “They've probably already sent people scouting for us—for this.” He waved the black briefcase in the air. “We're targets on both sides of the coin.”

“So what's the fucking plan?”

Harry sighed with a small shrug. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

Draco laughed. Full out laughed. He stopped and hunched himself over, tears almost brimming in his eyes. “You're fucking with me.”

“No, I'm not.”

“They're scavengers. They'll try to tear us apart because they're animals. You think you can just talk to them and then they'll help us?”

Harry tilted his head to the side. “I know the leader of this group. Real nice guy.”

“Not all of the riders are insane,” the blonde said.

“No one is as sane as you, Luna,” Ginny muttered darkly, a sneer on her lips.

“Gin,” Harry warned, concern coloring his features.

Draco was fuming, his skull splitting as his fingers twitched at his sides. “This is unbelievable. The last time you thought you were good with someone, they tried to kill us!”

“Actually, they tried to kill _you,_ ” Ginny corrected, eyebrow raised.

“Listen here you little cunt—” Draco couldn't finish his sentence as a small hand was massaging his arm.

He glanced down and watched as Hermione's hand glowed, rubbing up and down his arm. Warmth spread over him as a calmness washed through his veins and tingled on his skin. She retreated her hand—a small smile on her lips.

Harry glared at him before turning away. “Keep moving.”

“Fucking arsehole,” Ginny muttered loudly. "Should have let the succubus kill you."

“Gin,” Harry warned but she just turned her fiery gaze on him.

“Shove off! You didn’t hold your brother’s dead body in your arms, Harry! You still have your fucking sister!”

Draco felt a twinge of pity in his chest before he squashed it down. “He was my friend, too,” Harry said softly as he embraced the red-head. Ginny fought him—scratched and slapped and cried until her body crumbled in Harry’s arms. “He was my friend, too.”

After she let out a hiccupping-sob, Harry gave her a light peck on the lips before clearing his throat. “Right,” Ginny mumbled, her voice cracking. “Let’s keep moving, then.”

They trudged on, the dirt soft beneath their feet. Draco watched the sun crawl lower, the light blue fading to darkness. They stopped by a small hill—a slim tree twisting to the sky, all gray and mangled.

“We should stop here and rest.” He pointed down to the canyon below—a small community twitching about. “It would be better to drop in when it's daytime.”

They settled on the dirt—the hill casting some shade from the setting sun. Hermione cuddled next to Harry—his arm around her protectively. Ginny took first watch—perched up on the hill. Theo settled down, turning his back on everyone. Luna sat near the edge, a serene smile on her lips. Draco laid down with a sigh—letting his eyelids fall to the sound of the whirling winds.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A muffled thump jerked Draco awake. Blinking his sleep away, he glanced around. Everyone was asleep save for Hermione. He narrowed his eyes at Theo, who was supposed to be on watch. _Fucking cunt._ With a sigh, he stood up and walked to the tree, where Hermione was crouched down low. “Why are you awake?” Draco asked softly.

She didn't turn to face him, her face focused on something on the ground. “Theo was tired. I let him fall asleep and took the next watch.”

He crouched beside her. “You should have woken me up. It was my turn after him.” She shrugged her shoulders and he strained his head to see what held her attention. 

He watched a bird spasm on the dirt—wings crumpled and beady eyes blank. She turned to face him, eyes wet with unshed tears. “I can feel it dying.” He widened his eyes but kept quiet, not really knowing what to say. He watched the little bird heave its last breath—chest stilling in the air.

He put a hand on the small of her back—rubbing small circles when he felt her stiffen. “Come on. Let's get back to bed.” He stood up and offered her a hand, but she refused. Instead she hovered her hand over the bird, fingers dancing in the air. He inhaled sharply as he watched her hand glow—blue energy zipping about her fingertips. She touched the bird gingerly—eyes focused as her honey irises began to burn gold. He ignored the itching in his blood, his breath hitching as the bird began to stutter.

It twitched a few times before flitting about. It turned its beady eyes on Hermione—titling its head to the side. In a flash, it took off—tiny wings flapping through the sky. Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He glanced back to Hermione—eyes narrowed as he watched a glowing red tinge her irises, slithering back before he had enough time to fully register it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> reviews make me smile :)


	5. Silent Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKR owns anything HP related  
> I own my own characters/ideas/plot/setting etc.  
> This fic will have sexual situations, violence, gore, blood, etc  
> Enjoy :)

Draco blinked his eyes awake—the rising sun not high enough to shift the deep blue to a lighter color. He cast a glance to Harry. He was leaning against the wall, head draped against his chest and eyes closed.

_The legendary Harry Potter is asleep on watch._ Draco snorted, eyes narrowing. His fists clenched as his orbs traced over Harry's arm—a small dot stark against his skin. Draco bolted upright, eyes scanning the group. He breathed a small sigh of relief as his vision settled on Hermione—her chest falling and rising softly. He turned around and clenched his jaw. Theo, Luna, and Ginny were missing. His blood was surging in his ears as he ravaged the cold dirt—hands flitting about in a maddening fury.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Harry asked, voice laced with sleep.

Draco didn't bother looking up, his face forming a scowl. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap on your watch?” He heard some groans of protest and he glanced up to Harry—his eyes narrowed at his arm.

“What the fuck is this?” he asked as his fingers grasped the tiny dot—pulling it from his skin.

Draco shrugged. “I thought it was a dart that induced sleep.” A sneer masked his face. “The permanent kind.” He sighed softly. “Guess it was just the non-life-ending kind.”

“Fuck you,” Harry scoffed. “Why are you scanning the dirt like a mad man?”

“Theo and Ginny are missing. Luna, too. My bag is gone.”

Harry bolted upright, Hermione stirring behind him. “And Project Grayscale?” Draco cursed under his breath because he hadn't even thought about that damn briefcase. He opened his mouth but sealed his lips as Harry clutched the black metal to his chest. “Do you see footprints anywhere?”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “The sand is constantly shifting here—if there were tracks, they aren't there anymore.”

Harry clenched his jaw, eyes locked with Draco's before a soft moan sounded behind him. Forgetting about Draco, Harry turned his attention to Hermione—the girl shaking on the ground. He reached out and shook her shoulders, trying to wake her. “’Mione?”

Draco inched closer, taking in her furrowed brows and parted lips. Her chest was rising and falling at a fast rate—tiny hands clenched at her sides. He brushed past Harry, ignoring the glare he was getting. He caressed her face, fingers stroking her cheek gently—ignoring the intense heat of her energy gracing his fingertips. “Hermione?” his voice was barely above a whisper.

She began to writhe before him—eyelids clenched and mumbled groans escaping her lips. He heard Harry inhale sharply as he climbed on top of Hermione—legs straddling her. Harry gripped his arm and pulled back but Draco was not budging an inch. “What do you think you're doing?”

“I'm trying to help her. Get your fucking hand off of me before I break your face with my fist.” Draco's eyes were blazing as they locked with Harry's—Hermione's small frame wiggling beneath him.

Harry gave a small nod, letting go of Draco. “If you try anything, I will kill you,” Harry muttered. He snapped his head back to Hermione—eyes scanning her body. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ He couldn't remember a spirit user ever acting like this—thrashing about in their sleep— _unless_ —. He shook his mind and cut off that thought as quickly as it had come. He inhaled sharply before his fingers were tinged in a dull flame. Before he could change his mind, he slammed his hands down on her chest—sparks flittering up to the air.

He ignored Harry's blazing glare. Instead, he rubbed his burning hands over Hermione. He graced her shoulders—flowing down and back up her arms. His flames tickled her neck as he traveled up to caress her face. His fingers wrapped around her cheeks as her eyes flashed open. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her irises burn red. Her hands were wrapping around his before Harry pushed him off and pulled her into his own lap. He was soothing her, patting her hair and rubbing circles on her back—mumbling something Draco couldn't understand. Hermione relaxed a little—eyes flickering to Draco.

“What was that?” Draco asked—annoyance laced in his voice though it sounded as calm as the wind.

“I don't know,” Harry responded, his green eyes narrowed. Hermione shivered under Draco's gaze.

“Bullshite.” Draco inhaled sharply, looking up to Harry. “Her eyes were red. I saw the same thing happen last night when she brought a fucking bird back to life.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. “Hermione—”

She shook her head and stood up—rubbing her hands over her arms idly. “It was dying.”

Harry looked like he was scolding a child. “Things die. That's how it's supposed to happen.”

She shook her head again. “I couldn't let her die.”

Draco crossed his arms and stood in front of her, eyebrows raised. “I'm pretty sure you're no longer talking about that bird.”

She held his gaze and he felt a shiver pass through him as her orbs bore into his. “She was dying—she used her powers too much.” She chewed on her lower lip. “It started out as migraines, but then it got worse—she got worse.”

Harry cut in, eyes sharp and burning. “Ginny had brain cancer. It grew rapidly—she died.”

Draco's eyes widened momentarily before he spoke, his voice a deadly whisper. “But you brought her back.” 

Hermione nodded. “And now she's in pain.”

Draco cocked his head to the side for a moment before Hermione heaved forward. He caught her before she hit the ground—wrapping his arms around her. She slid into him, curling around his chest as soft sobs raked her body.

“There's this bond that formed between them when Hermione brought her back to life. She can feel Ginny's pain—Hermione can even use her own powers through her.”

Draco clutched the small girl in his arms. _That's how the canyon tore apart the first time_ , he concluded, fingers rubbing Hermione's back. “So someone has Theo, Luna, and Ginny. It's safe to say they're alive—if she can feel her pain.”

Harry nodded. “We need to find them quickly. Who knows who has them and why?”

Draco nodded back. “We can start by asking your dear friends in Devil's Alley.”

Harry snorted, fists clenched. “The sun is almost up. When she calms down a bit, we can start moving.”

Draco suppressed a snort at the way Harry was giving him commands. He simply held onto Hermione, feeling her power surge around him—eyes locked onto a tiny bird that was flying overhead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The small canyon was eerily quiet as the three approached. The hastily made homes whistled in the wind—dust spiraling through the stale air. Movement caught Draco's eye and he strained his vision but there was nothing there. He clenched his jaw, eyes alert as he took tentative steps forward.

“They're toying with us,” Draco whispered through gritted teeth.

Harry nodded sharply. “I know. Stay alert. They won't attack unless provoked.”

Draco scoffed. “Tell that to Ginny, Luna, and Theo.” He saw Hermione flinch slightly and his lips turned down a little. His hand reached out to her gently before he slammed his whole body into her, pinning her to the dirt. She wiggled beneath him—eyes narrowed. “Get down!” Draco yelled—Harry glaring daggers before a blast of wind knocked him down.

Harry scrambled to his feet and braced himself up against a wall opposite of Hermione and Draco. Hermione slipped herself out from under Draco and he huffed in response, arms going around her as a barrier. “I can protect myself,” she whispered, her tiny fists clenched and cheeks puffed out.

He quirked an eyebrow at her—a smirk on his lips. He leaned in closer, his smirk widening as he felt her shudder at his closeness. He watched his breath blow her hair over her shoulder as he spoke. “Prove it.” His smirk was wiped off his face as the wind whipped around him—encasing his wrists in a mini tornado. Grunting, he pushed his arms against the current, gasping in vain as his hands smacked back together.

“The only thing that will be proven is your inability to escape justice,” a strong voice bellowed.

Draco turned his gaze to the young man—eyes bright against his dark skin. Two men flanked him, their fingers flowing through the air.

“Justice for what?” he barked, his silver orbs narrowing as a sneer crossed his face.

“For trespassing.”

“Blaise!” Harry yelled—fighting against the arms that were dragging him out.

Blaise tilted his head to the side, a broad smile crossing his face. “Harry? I thought you were dead.”

Harry shook his head slightly, a tentative smile on his lips. “Let's just talk this out, eh? We didn't come here to fight.”

Blaise's smile faded slightly. “Of course we can talk.” Blaise gave a small nod. “Bring the prisoners to my camp.”

The riders pushed the three forward—Draco casting icy glares to Harry. “They won't attack unless provoked, huh?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I guess trespassing provoked them.” Draco really wished his hands were free so he could punch him in the throat. They were dragged through a narrow hallway—their captors slamming them down into wooden chairs.

Blaise paced in front of them, hands clasped behind his back. “Talk.”

“We need your help, this is the last place we can go,” Harry said, chin raised and emerald orbs gleaming behind his glasses.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow. “Why is that? You don't have Solumn backing you up?” His eyes flittered to Draco before returning his gaze to Harry. “What about Andromeda?”

Harry bristled. “Dolores is a threat and—and Andromeda has been compromised.”

Blaise nodded softly—his hand waving one of his men forward. Draco clenched his jaw as the briefcase fell into Blaise's hands. “Because of this?” Harry remained quiet—jaw rigid. “What is it?”

Harry exhaled loudly through his nose. “Project Grayscale.”

Blaise's eyes widened, lips slightly parted. “That's not possible.”

Draco's heart stuttered. _This fucking rider knows what that briefcase is?!_ He felt his energy igniting in his belly. A cold force was washing over him—his fire dying in icy mists. He cast a glance to Hermione—her eyes bright and locked on him.

“Whether or not it's possible, we have it—and they want it. I don't know too much about Andromeda. My parents never really talked about her. But I know Dolores will stop at nothing to get it back. She doesn't care how many people she has to kill.” Draco's voice was laced in annoyance.

Blaise snorted. “And how did you end up with my friend?”

Draco snorted back, eyes narrowed. “Do you treat all of your friends like prisoners?”

Blaise was inches from Draco and he could see all of the freckles dotting the man's gleaming skin. “Only when they bring a wanted man with them.” Draco's eyes widened and his throat went dry. Blaise tilted his head, a smirk slithering over his face. “You didn't know? You're wanted dead or alive. You and that little buddy of yours. Where is he?”

Hermione piped up then—voice soft. “That's another reason why we came here. Ginny, Luna, and Theo—they're missing.”

Blaise gave her a brilliant smile. “Theo Nott. That's the one—the other wanted enforcer. It takes a lot for Solumn to put a hit out on their own men—a lot more for them to do it publicly.”

Hermione shook her head softly. “Please, they're being tortured. We have to find them.”

Blaise considered her for a long moment before tilting his head to the side. “Luna? Is she a girl with long, blonde hair—bit—er, strange?”

“Yes,” Hermione rushed out, her cinnamon eyes burning brighter.

“She’s here. Came in last night. Bit odd, that one.”

“Listen—we need to find the others—"

Blaise let a soft chuckle escape his lips. “And why don't you think Nott is bringing in your other friend to Solumn as a pardon?”

Draco rolled his eyes. _That's not the one they want._ “Blaise, just trust us, okay? They've been kidnapped and we need your help finding them.” Harry's voice was soft—begging.

Draco clenched his eyelids shut—ignoring the migraine that began to pound on his skull. Blaise turned to Harry, his dark eyes narrowed. “And why can't you trust me when I say that that lowly enforcer has—”

Hermione's voice rang out in the room—piercing. “Because I can feel her pain!” All eyes were on her as she panted heavily—sweat dotting her forehead. Blood colored her cheeks as she averted her gaze. “I can feel her pain,” she whispered—a tear trickling down her cheek.

Draco wanted to reach out and wipe it away. He bit down on that urge—instead, focusing on the anger that boiled within him as Blaise's thumb stroked Hermione, the tear disappearing.

“You're a spirit user?”

Hermione looked up to him slowly. “Yes.” 

Harry struggled in his chair—glaring at Blaise. “Let go of her.”

Blaise dropped his hand and turned back to Harry. “So your sister, then? For all intents and purposes.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. _How the fuck do you know so much?_

“Are you going to help us or not? I'm getting real tired of asking,” Harry spoke through gritted teeth.

Blaise beamed at him, giving a small nod. The air around Draco's wrist died. He flexed his fingers as he raised his brows at Blaise. “Of course I'm going to help you. Did you ever think I wouldn't?”

Harry clasped Blaise's outstretched hand, a smile on his lips. “You had me wondering there for a second.”

“You're always too serious,” Blaise laughed, clapping Harry's shoulder. “So, I guess the first thing is to find your missing friends.”

Draco scoffed. “Why don't you ask your loyal riders.”

Blaise narrowed his eyes. “My men are not kidnappers.”

“No? Just killers and thieves then?”

Blaise and Draco were locked in a heated glare as Hermione's small hands wrapped around Draco—her fingers pulsing around his skin. He glanced back to her—her eyes wide and lips turned down. He sighed softly before averting his gaze.

“So you don't know where they could be?” Harry asked—his strong voice diffusing the tension.

Blaise shook his head. “No.” He cocked his head to the side as he watched Hermione. “But she does.”

“What?” Hermione squeaked—heat crawling up her neck.

“Your connection with the girl.”

“Ginny,” Hermione growled, her eyes darkening.

Blaise beamed at her—all gleaming, white teeth. “Use it. Find out where she is.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was watching over Hermione as she sat in concentration—eyes shut and lips pursed. He growled when a boy stalked up to her, his dark skin gleaming in the sun. He smiled at Draco and Draco scowled back.

“I'm Dwayne. Blaise's brother.” Draco nodded once in greeting before bristling as the boy drew closer to Hermione. “Any luck?”

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled softly at him before shaking her head. “Not yet.”

Dwayne plopped down next to her. “I'm Dwayne.”

“Blaise's brother,” she supplied for him. She smiled at the blood coloring Dwayne's cheeks and Draco clenched his fists. “You're a spirit user, too.”

Dwayne nodded even though she hadn't posed it as a question. “Spirit and fire,” he said—voice proud.

Draco clenched and unclenched his jaw as he watched them—something unfamiliar boiling in the pit of his stomach.

“Jealousy is an ugly color,” Blaise quipped beside him.

Draco snapped his head to him, his eyes narrowing. “Jealousy isn’t even a color.”

Blaise shook his head softly. “Green—it doesn’t very well suit you.” Blaise gazed at him darkly, his eyebrows knitting together as if he were putting a puzzle together. “Jealousy isn’t needed here anyway.” He rolled his eyes before nudging Draco's shoulder. He laughed softly at the growl that erupted from Draco's throat. 

“I am not jealous.”

Blaise quirked his eyebrow. “You watch over her more than Harry does—and that guy is overprotective.” Draco turned back to Hermione, watching her laugh, hands clutching to Dwayne for support. “You don't need to be jealous of Dwayne anyway. He has a girlfriend.”

Draco tried to hide how his body relaxed at that—ignoring the chuckle that trailed behind Blaise as he trotted off. _I am not jealous._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Draco stalked the canyon. He wouldn't admit that he was searching for Hermione. His heart caught in his throat as he found her—her small frame hovering over Dwayne. He clenched his fists and was about to turn away when he heard a gentle sob. He turned back—eyes catching a willowy blonde.

She was clutching her hands to her chest—eyes red-rimmed with tears. He stalked forward slowly, his palms up as if she were a frightened animal. “What happened?” 

Hermione leaned away from Dwayne—hands pinning him down. He watched Dwayne thrash against her, his eyes a bright blue tinged with red. His hand engulfed in a bright flame before Hermione shook her head. “Don't! It's not his fault!”

Draco ignored her as he stepped closer to Dwayne. “He's mad, Hermione.”

A small hand was clutching onto him—pulling him back. He looked down to the girl—bruises discoloring her neck. “No! Don't! He didn't mean it.” She pushed Hermione out of the way and pulled Dwayne onto her lap. She was rubbing his back and Draco let his energy flow back into him—Dwayne calming down in the girl's arms.

Suddenly voices were around them as Blaise brushed past. “Astoria! What happened?” She opened her mouth to speak but a strangled sob broke out. Blaise grabbed his brother and Astoria followed—the rest of the men fading away with them.

“He lost control because of me,” Hermione whispered as her arms wrapped around her chest tightly.

“What?” Draco meant it to be a soft whisper, but it was strong—demanding and his lips turned down as she flinched in response. She gazed into his eyes—tears trickling down her face.

Draco reached out—his thumb grazing her cheek, wiping the tear away. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand—inhaling sharply. “He was trying to help me find Ginny. He thought that if he combined his power with mine it would boost the connection.” She averted her gaze—pulling away. “But something happened and he snapped. Astoria walked over and kissed him on the cheek before he grabbed her by her throat and—”

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione—feeling her warmth settle beneath his skin. “You didn't do it. It's not your fault.”

She nodded—her head leaning against his chest. She pulled back, eyes looking to him. He felt himself leaning forward—her lips a mere inches from his. She opened her mouth to say something before a whimper escaped her lips. She collapsed in front of him and he clutched her tighter. Without thinking, he channeled his aura. She widened her eyes in protest but he waved her off—letting his fire wash over her.

Silence stretched between them before she slumped forward in a huff. “I just want to find her.”

“We will.” Hermione nodded once but folded in on herself, her lower lip caught between her teeth. “Let’s head back—we can try again in the morning.”

Hermione followed him back, silent tears painting her cheeks as she walked. Draco wanted to soothe her—but he couldn’t. “Thank you,” she whispered when they reached their cabin—what was supposed to be a cabin. “For back there.”

Draco nodded once before watching her go up to her room where Harry was waiting for her. Running his hand through his hair, he stalked to his room and laid down—the blanket rough against him. He laid there for hours—thoughts racing as his silver orbs glared holes through the ceiling. “Fucking hell,” he whispered, his fist clenching the sheet. _I’m in one big mess_ , he thought bitterly as he fought to keep his energy pulsing beneath his skin. He needed the warmth—the heat—anything to keep those frozen tendrils from slinking through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far!  
> Reviews make me happy :)


	6. Endless Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKR owns anything HP related  
> I own my own characters/plot/settings/etc  
> This fic will have: sexual situations, violence, gore, death, etc
> 
> I am posting this as I will be out of town this weekend and I have too many assignments due that this is the only free time I'll have this week.  
> This is a shorter chapter but also important and I felt like I needed to end it where I did  
> enjoy :)

The next morning, Draco was stalking around the canyon. He watched Harry talking with Blaise, their expressions grim. Sighing, he went to walk back to that clearing from before when a soft voice pulled him back.

“Your aura is dark,” she said, her voice as soft as rose petals. “I meant to give you this last night. I don’t know why but something told me to take it when I made my way down the first time without all of you.”

He turned to the blonde and quirked a brow. “Thanks,” he muttered as he grabbed his pack from her and slipped in on his shoulders, a sigh leaving his lips at the familiar weight. 

“I meant what I said,” she began again as he attempted to walk away. He cast a questioning look over his shoulders as her blue orbs gazed at him as if she were staring right through him. “Your aura. It’s very dark.”

“Is it?”

She nodded hurriedly before smiling up at him. “Something is troubling you.” She tilted her head to the side as he clenched his jaw and made to leave. “I do believe it will all work out in the end,” she said as she fell into step with him. “Mostly.” 

“Very optimistic you are,” he bit out as the clearing came into view, her small form sitting cross-legged and eyes closed.

“A bit, I suppose,” she agreed as they made their way to Hermione. “But a bit more realistic I think.”

“Oh?” he asked, wishing nothing more than for the conversation to end.

“Yes,” she said as they stood on the edge of the little ruins—the circular design more of an odd-shaped oval. “Don’t you think?” She turned to him, her blue eyes piercing.

“Um?”

She gave him a bright smile while nodding. “I thought so. It’s okay. I see things sometimes. Others don't. It is what it is.”

“Right.”

“How is it going, Hermione?” Luna asked as she sat down in front of the girl.

Hermione gave her a kind smile before it slipped from her lips, her brows knitting together. “I’m trying.”

Luna nodded, her blonde waves dancing about her lithe frame. “Perhaps I can help, too?”

Draco quirked a pale brow but Hermione simply smiled and shrugged—their hands grasping one another. Draco watched with bated breath as Hermione shut her eyes and her nose scrunched up in concentration. Her skin was glowing—a soft white-pink tingling her skin. Luna sat still, a soft green mist pulsating around her.

Moments seemed to tick by—hours, maybe only minutes—before Hermione let out a strangled yell and pushed herself away from the blonde. Draco took a step forward but Hermione turned her glare on him, her eyes glowing blue and gold. “Don’t,” she bit out, her fingers twitching.

Draco swallowed thickly as Luna slowly got to her feet. The blonde pat him on the shoulder before pushing him forward. “Lovegood—” he began but the blonde marched on until he was in the circle.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked, blue crackles of energy flitting about her curls.

“I have a feeling, ‘Mione, that our friend here can help,” Luna said. 

“No,” Hermione spat.

“He can.” Blue clashed with brown as they stared at one another before Hermione gave a reluctant nod. Luna pushed Draco down into a sitting position and Hermione sat opposite of him. “I’m going to find Harry and Blaise and see if Dwayne is okay.”

Hermione gently reached her hands out to Draco, her warmth immediately burning through his skin as he lightly held her grip. “Just channel your aura—slowly—and softly,” she muttered as she closed her eyes.

Draco let his silver orbs take her in as they sat there in silence—his red-orange glow mixing with her bright one. He took in her mass of curls—the dark brown strands twisting around honey-colored locks. Her skin was sun-kissed and smooth—and soft. Freckles danced across the bridge of her nose and scrunched up in an adorable constellation as she concentrated harder. Her breaths were coming in low pants and he fought to embrace her or just drag himself away. “Hermione?”

Her eyes snapped open and she growled low in her throat—the sound sending tingles down his spine. She yanked her hands away and his lips turned down at the ends from the loss. “I can’t fucking do it!”

He lifted a brow before he reached out for her. “We will—”

She slapped his hand away before snarling at him—her eyes wide and curls bouncing to a life of their own. “They’ve already been missing for a day! And now it’s been hours into this one and I’m no closer than I was yesterday. Look! The sun is halfway through the fucking sky!”

“And you will find them,” a smooth voice said from behind Draco.

Draco turned to find Harry holding two plates. “Potter.”

Harry gave him a small glare before focusing on Hermione. “I brought food. You both skipped lunch and it’ll be evening soon.”

“Aw, how thoughtful, Potter,” Draco cooed as he snatched a sandwich from him and bit into it. He almost moaned as the food hit his tongue even if it wasn’t the best tasting sandwich he’s ever had—he just hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

“Here,” Harry said as he handed the other sandwich to Hermione.

“Thanks, Harry.”

Harry gave her a nod and a small smile. “I better see you at dinner.”

“You will,” she said after she swallowed a small bite.

Harry turned his steely gaze on Draco and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “We will be there.” Harry stood there for another moment before Draco rolled his eyes. “I promise.”

Harry scoffed before turning away, his fists clenched by his sides as he stomped off.

They ate in silence as the sun climbed lower and lower. They continued to just sit there—the sky purple and pink as the minutes ticked by. Soon Draco found tiny fingers lacing his own. He turned to face her, her jaw set and eyes a burning blaze beneath her lashes. “Let’s go again.”

“Alright,” he said as he righted himself in front of her.

She gripped him tighter as they held each other’s gaze for a moment. Then she shut her eyes and he did the same. He could feel her aura pulsing, the heat of it almost tangible on his tongue as his own aura fought to match her blaze. Draco could feel her frustration through her fingertips—her nails digging into his skin. “Maybe we should take another break.” He opened his eyes and peered at her, concern flitting across his face.

He gasped as her eyes snapped open and glared at him—the whites of her eyes glowing as her upper lip curled into a sneer he could almost be proud of. “I’m not giving up.”

“I’m not saying that!” he began, a hiss on his tongue as she squeezed his hands tighter—muscles straining beneath taut skin. “I’m just saying to rest and preserve your energy—”

She cut him off with a low growl and he’d be lying if he said the sound didn’t send white-hot tingles down his entire body. “I’m not giving up!”

Their eyes were locked in a heated battle until he nodded softly, her grip loosening somewhat. “Okay,” he said, his voice a whisper on the wind. “Let’s keep trying.”

She gave him a small nod before shaking her curls out of her face and shutting her eyes once more. “Don’t hold back,” she said, her voice as calm as night. Draco nodded even though she couldn’t see him as her eyelids were firmly shut. Taking in a deep breath, he let his eyelids fall shut as well and waited for her power to shift. He could feel her aura pulsing as he began to channel his own. His heat was swirling in the air, almost sweltering until hers retaliated—soothing waves dancing between them. She let out a small gasp and Draco opened his eyes—his lips parting as he took it all in. They sat in a bubble of brilliant purple swirls as their energies melted together. He focused on her, her eyes blinking rapidly—chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. She let out a deep sigh as her aura began to settle back within her. Draco pulled his own back inside as she tried to catch her breath and locked her eyes on his. “I know where they are,” she said breathlessly—eyes boring into Draco's.

He nodded before hoisting her up. “Lead the way.” 

They ran through the dirt—the setting sun casting jagged shadows before them. There was a small cave at the end of the canyon—animal bones dotting the ground before it. Draco narrowed his eyes before pushing Hermione out of the way—a gush of wind spiraling at them.

A guy stalked out—a cruel smile gracing his lips. “We could get an even bigger pardon if we have both enforcers.” He shot a glance to Hermione. “We don't need another Outland traitor to bring in.”

Draco's jaw clenched. _So there's at least another person helping you._ His hands were in flames before the boy could raise his arms—fire darting out to trap him. His screams echoed through the darkness before the man created a mini-tornado—Draco’s fire spiraling to the ground. The man’s lips turned up in a feral smile before he flexed his fingers—a funnel of wind swirling about his hands. “Draco,” Hermione began but was cut off when Draco slammed her down, the man’s wind drilling towards them before sputtering to nothing. 

Draco snarled as he shot his hand out, a dark flame twisting into a wild serpent. He could feel it hiss as it circled the man—his wind tunnel only feeding the flame. “You’re a fool if you think your wind can beat me,” Draco spat, a lop-sided smirk on his lips. “Wind only enhances the flame—gives it life.” The fire-serpent tightened its flickering body around the man, its spitting jaws hissing and fangs bared before closing around him. The man let out a broken scream before falling to the ground—the dark flames turning to ash. The man let out a guttural groan as he tried to push himself back up before falling back to the ground.

Hermione yanked Draco out of his daze and they took off down the cave. They found Ginny and Theo bound and gagged in anti-energy rope. Ginny was mumbling—eyes wide as Draco felt a sharp pain throb in his side. He fell back, twisting to watch a broad girl stalk forward. She smiled—teeth jagged and fists clenched—blades of wind flitting about her fingertips.

“Jerome was my friend,” she spat—eyes gleaming. “I'm going to enjoy killing your little girlfriend.” Draco's growl had stopped in his throat as he watched the air around Hermione shift. The dirt whipped around her as she lifted into the air, her body floating above the ground. Draco's throat ran dry. _You can control all five elements?_ He had no time to dwell on that as Hermione shot her hands forward. The wind whipped around the girl and she let out an ugly laugh. “I'm a windwalker you stupid bitch. This isn't going to do shite!”

Draco shuddered at the smile that slithered across Hermione's face. She flexed her fingers as the wind shifted once more. The girl clutched her throat—struggling for breath as a wind tunnel formed to her lips. Hermione's eyes were gleaming blue and gold as the girl fell to the floor, chest heaving and mouth flapping open but no sound coming out. “Hermione,” Draco whispered as he watched the girl claw at her throat, red lines dripping down her skin. Hermione wouldn’t stop. The tunnel grew more intense, the gusts pounding in Draco’s ears as it hollowed out the girl's cheeks into a silent scream. “Hermione, stop. You’re killing her.” Ginny’s mumbling was getting worse—the red-head’s eyes wide and unblinking as Hermione flicked her wrist at the girl—the vacuum turning the girl a deathly shade of blue. “Stop!” Draco yelled as he snaked his arms around Hermione, a gasp on her tongue as her powers slithered back. The girl spasmed on the ground, gasping in shallow breaths before stilling altogether. The cave was eerily silent save for Hermione’s shuddering breaths before she shook him off of her. Hermione freed Ginny and Theo—arms clutching to her friend.

The silence was broken as chants and yells sounded from the mouth of the cave. Draco watched as riders were dragging the kidnappers’ bodies away. Harry and Hermione embraced—his eyes looking back to Draco, something unreadable flashing across his face before giving him a stiff nod. "You weren't at dinner," Harry grumbled. "I was coming up to drag you back when I saw you two sprint forward. Luna told Blaise as I followed you both."

“What's going to happen to those fuckers?” Theo asked as he walked next to Draco.

“There will be a trial. The common punishments are banishment or execution,” one of the riders said before leaving the cave. At the word ‘execution,’ Hermione stiffened. Her chocolate orbs glanced back to his, something almost pleading in their dark depths. Draco gritted his teeth but held her gaze—any words that could be considered comforting swiftly dying on his tongue.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco slung his pack over his shoulder before walking outside. Draco had found Hermione sitting on a small hill, her eyes watching the stars.

“It’s beautiful out here,” he said as he sat next to her—fingers almost touching.

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. “Yeah.”

He glanced to her, watching the stars glisten in her irises before casting his gaze back out to the glittering darkness. “You okay?”

She took in a deep breath, her fingers grazing his for a moment. “I am, now. Thanks to you.”

_Idiot_. “I told you that you’d find them. Never had any doubt.” He turned to her and waited until he caught her eyes before flashing her a brilliant smile. His stomach twisted as heat colored her cheeks, her lower lip catching between her teeth. “Are you really okay?” She tilted her head to the side, her curls twisting about in her face. Her brows knitted together as she pushed a few strands out of her face before huffing as they snapped right back into place. He let out a soft chuckle before his fingers tucked the wayward strand behind her ear, his fingertip tracing her cheek before settling back down by his side. “It was pretty intense.” His silver orbs watched her face intently—catching the change from pink-tinged cheeks to deathly pale. Her warm eyes hardened and her lips turned down at the ends. “What happened back there—in that cave—”

“I almost killed her,” she whispered, her eyes downcast to the dirt. “I would have, if you hadn’t snapped me out of it.” Her brown eyes snapped to his and he sucked in a breath at how intense they were burning now—like melted gold. They were so intense that he had to look away from them, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he focused on the endless black.

“You’re not a killer,” he said, the rest of his sentence—the part he didn’t need to say—dying on his tongue.

“Thank you.” Her words were a soft whisper but they were strong as they punched him in the gut. “You’re not as bad as they say you are.” Her lips curved into a soft smile at her repeated words from days ago and he had to swallow the response he wanted to give her down—way down—had to bury it into the depths of his being.

He ignored the burning in his stomach as her fingers splayed over his, his skin itching with every touch. “I heard they're planning on executing them. Jerome and Lucinda.” He cast a quick glance to Hermione—watching her expressions shift in the moonlight.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling her quake with anger. “I don't want to go mad,” she whispered. He stroked her hair, curling his arms around her tighter.

“I won't let that happen.”

He felt her smile against his skin before she pulled out of his embrace. “I'm going to go to bed. Thank you.”

He smiled at her as he watched her retreating form sway in the darkness. He sat alone—enjoying the sounds of the night when a hissing pop sounded from his bag. He dug his hand through his pack, clasping the hard object before gingerly bringing it out. His finger pressed the button on the radio—the static-pop hissing through the speakers before a cold voice slithered through.

Draco bristled, jaw rigid. “Does she trust you yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like ittttttt ;)  
> Gotta keep y'all on your toes :p  
> Reviews make me happy :)


	7. Acid Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! I ended up working in the morning then I watched Endgame last night then GoT and it was like 3am when I was done and I just wanted to crash.
> 
> JKR owns anything HP related  
> I own any OCs, plot, ideas, etc
> 
> Warning: there will be violence, gore, death, sexual situations, etc.
> 
> enjoy :)

Draco kept glancing to Hermione as the riders brought Jerome and Lucinda forward. He's seen enough executions to know the drill. He didn't need to watch, nor did he want to. His eyes focused on her facial expressions as the thump of their bodies being shoved to the ground echoed through the air.

Her fists were clenched, knuckles white, as Blaise began to speak—but Draco wasn't listening. His eyes zeroed in on how her lips parted slightly when the ropes wound around and around, the sound of threads twisting around limbs drowning out the words on the wind. He watched her skin shift—a white light floating around her as the riders stood around the poles. It was a solemn event—the air as thick as death.

He watched the fire in the reflection in Hermione's eyes—yellows and reds dancing off of her honey-gold irises. Their screams died with the crackles of flame and ember—Hermione's jaw clenching and unclenching. She shrugged Harry's arm away and stalked off, her eyes meeting Draco's for a brief moment.

He didn't turn back around as the fire died down and the riders cleared the bodies—he didn't need to see their charred remains. Instead, Draco's eyes locked with Harry's, dark and devoid of emotion. Harry's eyes were narrowed, something in his expression making Draco's gut boil. A soft sob broke his vision and he turned to find that blonde, Astoria, just a few feet away. She was shaking and rubbing her shoulders in a frantic way. He rolled his eyes before he approached her, hands outstretched as if she were a wild animal. “You okay?” His voice wasn't soft, but it wasn't as harsh as it used to be.

Astoria's eyes snapped up to him—red tendrils snaking back into her pupils. Draco sucked in a breath, his gut churning and the taste of bile on his tongue. She shook her head, fingers scratching at her skin, red streaks painting her pale flesh. “I'm fine,” she whispered before Dwayne pulled her to him. His glowing hands smoothed up and down her arms and she leaned into him with a hissing sigh.

“They're linked,” Blaise said behind him.

Draco turned around, eyebrow raised. “That's how you knew about Hermione's connection to Ginny.”

Blaise gave him a bitter smile. “I assumed.”

“What's so special about it?”

“You mean besides the fact that they were brought back to life and are linked emotionally and physically?” Draco scoffed and Blaise rolled his eyes. “The people linked to a spirit wielder can edge away some of the madness that comes with using their powers. The spirit user can wield his or her power and the madness goes into someone else. The only problem with that is when it gets to be too much—or when the spirit user keeps too much madness for himself.” Something in Draco flittered as he took in Blaise's eyes—dark, lost, and grave.

“Is there a way to help him?” Draco asked, his mind storing Blaise's words away.

“Is there a way to help any of us with no consequences?” Blaise asked, dark brows cocked before turning around and stalking off before waiting for a response.

Draco stood in silence, silver eyes watching Blaise's retreating figure. _Everything has a cost._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was leaning against a tan pillar, the structure broken and crumbled in the middle. Hermione was standing in the middle of the circle-shaped arena—body swaying the wind, punching and kicking. Draco's lips turned up at the ends as he watched her—tiny fists balled up and hitting the air.

She kicked at an invisible enemy, the force spinning her around as her eyes landed on Draco. She gasped, her small body going rigid. Draco's smirk grew wider as he approached her. He watched her fidget in place, blood coloring her neck. “Your form is all wrong,” he drawled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, arms crossing her chest. “I didn't ask for your advice.”

Draco quirked an eyebrow before cracking a wide smile. He shook his head slightly before he waved his hands, gesturing for her to continue. She inhaled sharply before getting back into her fighting stance—legs too close together and arms straight ahead. Draco suppressed the urge to laugh. He walked closer, circling her. He could feel her nervousness—her body trembling as he placed his hands on her hips. He twisted them sideways, his legs pushing her legs farther apart. 

“Widen your stance, you need more balance—that way it'll be easier for you to stand your ground.” He slid his hand over her stomach, feeling her muscles tense beneath his fingertips. “Keep tension here.” She nodded softly, breaths shallow. He traced his hands up her arms, smirking at how she leaned into him slightly—breath hitching in her throat. “Protect your face and body,” he whispered by her ear as he positioned her hands correctly. 

He backed off a few paces, head tilted as he observed his changes. She cast a look to him over her shoulder. He watched her throat bob as she swallowed—tongue darting out to lick her lips. “Like this?”

He clenched his jaw at how breathy her voice was. He nodded once before stepping in front of her—getting into a fighting position. “Fight me.”

“What?”

“You want to practice fighting for whatever reason, right? Punching air isn't going to do anything. You need to hit flesh and bone. Hit me.”

She opened her mouth, her eyebrows knitted together, before she sighed. She bent her knees slightly and nodded. She brought one hand to cover her face and the other to protect her body—eyes narrowed as they circled one another.

Draco kept up this dance, watching small embers ignite behind her eyes. He hid his smile when he watched her feign distraction, skeptical eyes watching what he'd do. With a grunt, he lunged forward—fists darting out. She turned a fraction of a second too late. His right fist skimmed her nose as she jumped back—left fist jabbing her ribs.

She stumbled down, clutching her side. He peered down at her as she looked up to him—eyes narrowed and lips slightly pouted. He quirked an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders. She huffed as she stood up, dusting herself off. “I didn't think—”

“That I'd hit you?” Hermione averted her gaze, nodding softly. Draco sighed through his nose. “You want to learn how to fight so that you don't have to rely on your powers as much?” Her eyes slowly raised to his with another small nod. “Then fucking fight.” Her eyes widened but her jaw was clenched. He watched her body go rigid before she turned to walk off. With an eye roll, he sent a small fireball into her back. She turned around, eyes blazing. “Giving up? That's kind of pathetic.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes dark. “You're being an arse.”

He smirked, eyebrows raised. “You want to learn how to fight without powers, or not? I'm not here to hold your hand. This is the real world, Hermione. When in a fight, people will hurt you in more ways than one.” She huffed before getting back into a fighting stance. He cracked a smile before balling up his fists.

They fought for a while with Hermione landing a few good jabs to Draco's jaw. He smiled as he rubbed his chin—pain subsiding as he watched her frame dance on the wind. Once, she managed to punch him in the nose—the crack echoing in his ears as blood trickled down to his upper lip. She gave him a smirk as he wiped the red off with the back of his hand. He exhaled slowly as he cracked his nose back into place before getting back into stance. _You're fast._ She wasn't fast enough to get out of Draco's grasp, though. His legs swiped hers out from under her. He pinned her down and she squirmed beneath him—breathing fast and bucking her hips. He shook his head before he got up, holding his hand out to her. She ignored it and got up with a huff. “I think that's enough for today,” she said, voice strained.

Draco nodded, stretching his muscles as Hermione panted heavily—rubbing her ribs. “You're weak.”

Her eyes snapped to his, narrowed. “Excuse me?”

He smirked, eyes closed as he popped his knuckles. “You don't have much muscle. You're tiny.” He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the fuming girl beside him. “But you're fast. Dodging hits would be better than blocking them. Do what you can to stay on your feet and keep moving. And when you punch or kick, you need to throw your whole body into it—use all the force you can.” He gave her a slow once-over, inwardly smirking as her cheeks tinged pink under his level gaze. “You have one hell of a right hook, though.”

He heard a soft sigh escape her lips before she nodded, a small smile on her face. “Thanks,” she said before she brushed past him—electricity shooting through his veins.

He watched her retreating form before his jaw went rigid. With a sigh he walked back to his room, his hands digging through his pack. The vial fell between his fingertips, the blue flame hot against his skin. He ignored the twisting in his gut as he loaded it into the needle-gun. His fists clenched around it before he lifted his shirt and put it behind his pants—the steel sending shivers up his spine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco slipped his gun back into his pack, the metal clanging with his other vials. Sighing, he cracked his neck as the screams began.

He made sure he was the first to arrive—eyes watching Dwayne's hands ignite. Astoria was pleading, part of her top already seared. Draco tilted his head as Astoria dodged a fire-blast—tears streaming her face.

“Dwayne!” Draco yelled as the girl fell to the floor—hands up defensively. The boy turned around, his eyes colored red and nostrils flared. “Leave the girl alone.”

Dwayne came at him and Draco twisted out of the way of the flames that shot out. With a grunt, Draco's hands were aflame. Their fires shot back and forth at one another—the air crackling in the heat. Draco noticed Astoria slink off, his lips turning up and down—indecisive.

Draco's body was strained as Dwayne fought him. Dwayne's fire surged in a blue light that knocked Draco down. Draco hissed through his teeth as he clutched his hand to his side—ribs bruising beneath his skin. He was pushing himself up as Dwayne blasted his fire down, the hot flames engulfing him. Draco's guttural yell died in the flames as the pressure slammed him down to the dirt.

He was pushing back inch-by-inch when the fire washed away. He watched a blue light encase him—Hermione hovering above the ground. Her eyes were almost white—her skin glowing gold beneath a blue hue. Dwayne snapped at her—close to gnashing his teeth as he lunged for her. Draco's body tensed but he couldn't move. He could only watch as Hermione blasted her energy down on Dwayne—a blue-white light raining down like acid rain.

Draco couldn't tell if it was water or fire that she was using—but it didn't matter. Dwayne slumped down to the ground, a few riders lifting his body. “He's alive!” one called as Blaise's hands lit up in a crystal-blue light. His eyes were locked on Hermione as Harry stepped forward—a fire itching beneath his skin.

“Don't think about it,” Harry seethed. 

“She's a monster!” Blaise snapped.

“Hermione is my sister!”

“Dwayne was my brother!”

“And he's alive! She was trying to calm him down! He's mad—he attacked Astoria!”

Draco stiffened, his throat running dry as a strange feeling welled up in his gut. The feeling went away as soon as it had come—Draco shaking his head in confusion. He couldn't dwell on that as Blaise shot his hands forward and let loose a flood of ice spiraling towards Hermione. Before Draco could blink, Harry’s fire spat out—melting the frozen fractals into muddied pools. This went on for a small bit—red hissing blasts and frozen crystals sparking in an electric dance. Their fight was short lived as Hermione stepped in, a blue wave washing over them. Harry and Blaise stumbled back, their arms clutching around themselves as their bodies began to quiver. Draco watched as Hermione's skin burned brighter—hair whipping in her own wind. He wanted to step forward but a small hand gripped his arm—Luna crouching down beside him. “No,” she said simply.

Ginny stepped forward, her small hands outstretched to Hermione. Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched Ginny's eyes burned red, her body quivering. Hermione's glow was dying down as Ginny's body began to shake furiously—Hermione's energy taking over her. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Theo asked as he reached for Ginny.

Ginny jerked back and shot her hand forward—a white burst of energy knocking him down. She repeated the action—white-hot light beating down on Theo as he covered his face with his arms.

Draco waited another moment before he got up—limping to Hermione. She was lowering to the ground slowly and he grabbed her, ignoring the blistering heat that shot through his body. Her eyes snapped to his—wide and bright and he suppressed a shudder. “Hermione! You have to snap out of it! You're hurting people—you’re hurting your friends!”

Hermione's eyes blinked rapidly—the white fading a little as she scanned the scene. She watched Theo slump over himself—wincing. Her lips turned down as she watched Ginny huddle into herself, arms clenched and body trembling. Draco heard a soft gasp escape her lips as she watched Dwayne being taken away—Blaise and Harry twitching on the ground as blue electric bolts washed over them.

Draco watched Hermione step to the ground—the glow dissolving from her skin. She cast a glance to him, her eyebrows furrowed and a sob bubbling from her throat. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Draco's arms darted out to catch her as she fell.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched Harry sit by Hermione—his hands around hers. He cleared his throat and Harry's dark green eyes snapped to him. “What?” Harry asked, voice strained.

“Blaise wants to talk to you.” Harry's eyes widened before he looked back to Hermione—jaw clenched. “I'll look over her.”

Harry's eyes locked with his—something flashing over his face, too fast for Draco to catch. Without a word, Harry nodded then brushed past him.

Draco sighed before he walked fully into Hermione's room. She looked so small in the bed—her tiny chest rising and falling softly. He watched her face—serene and devoid of worry. He ran his fingertips over her arm, her skin tingling against his. She stirred slightly, a soft moan escaping her. He watched her face as she awoke—eyes locking with his. “Hi.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he sat down next to her, fingers still dancing around hers.

She averted her gaze. “I feel like shite ”

“You look like shite.”

She narrowed her gaze at him and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. She rolled her eyes as she tried to lean forward—eyes clenching shut as she winced in pain. Draco nudged her back down. “I don't remember how I got here.”

“What do you remember?”

Draco watched her face as she thought—cinnamon orbs gleaming and the skin between her eyebrows pinching. “I remember screaming. Lots of screaming. I was running towards it when Astoria found me. She was crying—hysterical, really. She said Dwayne had gone mad out of nowhere and she couldn't take the edge off. I found him and he was hurting you.” Her eyes snapped to his—something unreadable flashing within their depths. “I remember being really angry—then nothing.”

He nodded softly. “You saved me.” She smiled softly before her lips turned down at the ends.

“Why do I feel so bad, then?”

He sighed, linking his fingers with hers. Her eyes watched their hands intently as he spoke. “You overexerted yourself knocking out Dwayne.”

“How is he?”

“Fine—no longer mad. I'm not sure what they're going to do.” She nodded softly. “You didn't stop there, though.”

Her eyes snapped back to his—lips slightly parted. “What did I do?”

He clenched his jaw to keep his mouth shut but his tongue betrayed him. “Blaise tried to fight back for Dwayne and your brother stepped in and was defending you. They got into a brawl and you intervened. You were attacking them both.” He took a deep breath as she inhaled sharply, her brows knitting together. “Ginny tried to edge some of the madness away but Theo came in and you attacked him through Ginny.” He watched her face fall—tears brimming behind her eyes. He stroked his thumb over her cheek—a sigh escaping as she leaned into him, eyes closed. “Blaise called you a monster.”

Hermione swallowed hard before opening her eyes slowly. “Do you think I'm a monster?” Her voice was soft as a tear rolled down her cheek—Draco's thumb wiping it away.

“No.” She sighed, head nodding slightly. “I do think you need help.”

“There is no help for me.”

Draco's jaw grew rigid as he stared at her—lips wanting to stifle the words on his tongue. “I know some people who can help you.”

Her head turned to him lazily. “You know someone who can cure me?”

He nodded. “But not all of us would be able to go. Harry and Theo and Ginny—they wouldn't be able to come. Not even Luna can come.”

Hermione stiffened in her bed, her bright eyes narrowing. “Why?”

“These people are secretive. They don't trust easily. It has to be you and me—or they wouldn't be able to help you.”

“I'm not leaving without my brother or Ginny.”

Draco sighed deeply. “Do you want to keep hurting them?”

His eyes were pleading as she withdrew her hand from his. She averted her gaze—staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t want to go mad.” She shook her head, her curls splaying over the pillow. “I won’t—I can’t leave without them. Just go.”

Draco inhaled sharply before he stood up and left—gut churning with each step.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was leaning against the wall, Theo behind him—his wounds slowly healing as Luna tended to him. Luna gave Theo a warm smile before leaving. He watched Hermione slink out of her room—arms rubbing over herself. His eyes trailed on her as she approached Ginny. She was being comforted by Astoria—her body still shaking and eyes slightly red. Hermione shook her head before turning the corner. 

Draco stalked behind her, keeping his distance as he kept to the shadows. She froze and he followed her line of sight. Harry and Blaise were talking—a heated discussion by the looks of it. Draco strained his ears but he could only hear Hermione's soft gasps as she listened.

He watched her hands clench—a soft sob bubbling in her throat. She stalked off in the other direction and Draco pushed himself farther into the shadows, Theo's loud breathing in his ear.

“Is it going to happen?” he asked when Hermione was out of sight.

Draco resisted the urge to strangle him. “Make sure it's only Harry, Luna, and Ginny in the search party. Give us a day and a half before acting.” He didn't need to turn around to see the bright smirk on Theo's face—he knew it was there. Without another word, he walked off.

He found himself on the little hill from before—the sun setting on the horizon. His fingers dug into the dirt as her small footsteps approached. He wanted to shove her away—to slam her down and scream in her innocent face. _Fucking idiot._

“How soon can we leave?” she asked, voice laced with sadness.

He turned his steely gaze on her, forcing a smile to his face as he reached a hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment, her eyes glancing up into the sky as a small bird fluttered about. With a soft sigh, she put her smaller hand in his and gave him a small smile in return. _Everything has a cost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one downnnnn.  
> Reviews give me life  
> :)


	8. Darkness Consumed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was in the hospital getting a kidney stone blasted. That sucks btw, don't ever get a kidney stone.  
> Anyway, the next chapter.  
> JKR owns anything HP related  
> I own any OCs, original plot/ideas/settings  
> This fic will have gore, blood, violence, sexual situations, death  
> enjoy :)

The blistering sun pelted their backs as they stalked through the red-dirt. Hermione's eyes kept glancing back to where they came from. Draco sighed, clenching his jaw in annoyance.

“It's too late to turn back, Hermione,” Draco said through gritted teeth. He watched her flinch before staring straight ahead. He pinched the bridge of his nose while letting a slow breath whistle through his teeth. “I know you miss them and I’m sorry you didn’t get to—"

“It's just—the farther I am from Ginny, the weaker the signal gets.” Draco's lips tugged up at the ends but he shook his head and schooled his face back in a neutral expression. 

“So she can't tell where you are, either?” He didn’t need to fake the concern in his voice as he posed the question.

“That's not how it works, anyway,” she said, her chin raised and her voice taking on a crisp tone. “I can feel Ginny's pain—she can't feel mine. It isn’t a two-way street, I suppose. It’s more like—”

“A two-way mirror?” he offered, taking in and filing all the information away.

Hermione paused and titled her head to the side, considering him for a long moment before nodding. “I suppose.” She shook her head before getting back into lecture-mode. “She could only edge my darkness away—but it's more like it overflows into her. I—I can’t always control it.”

Draco nodded slowly as they walked, his hands gripping his pack tighter. “It's not exactly a cure, you know?” Hermione's eyes snapped to his, something dark flashing in their honeyed depths. “You can't be cured.” Her orbs narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak but Draco cut her off—voice like ice. “It's the madness that they cure.” He sighed—swallowing down that same strange feeling that slithered up before. “You'd still be able to use your powers.”

Hermione averted her gaze—arms crossed over her chest. “I'd be able to use my powers with no consequences?”

Draco nodded, his jaw clenched. “Yes.”

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. “Everything has a cost.”

Draco's eyes snapped to her. “Hermione—”

“How much longer do we have?” she cut him off, her eyes scanning the horizon.

He inhaled sharply. “Two days—give or take.” She nodded when her stomach grumbled—heat coloring her cheeks. Draco let a sideways grin slide across his face. “Hungry?” She nodded stiffly. “Let's take a small break. There's a small hill up ahead.”

She scrunched up her nose and looked like she was about ready to argue before another grumble gurgled from her abdomen. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and followed him up the path. “Okay.”

They sat behind the hill, letting the shade wash over their heated skin. Draco took a small swig from his canteen before passing it to Hermione, his eyes tracing the tiny droplets that cascaded from her lips. He swallowed hard and looked away, his hand digging in his pack. He pulled out two protein bars and tossed one to Hermione. Her nose crinkled as her eyes scanned the package. Draco felt his stomach flip and he bit his tongue to flush the feeling away. “It's healthy for you,” he quipped as he bit into the dull, tan bar.

She quirked an eyebrow at him before she unwrapped it and took a tentative bite. Her face contorted in disgust—head shaking slightly and lips pursed. “This is terrible.”

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. “There isn't anything else, so eat or starve.” He watched her huff as she stared the bar down—scrutinizing every grain. She took another bite, and another—face contorting less and less with each swallow.

She finished the bar and took a swig from the canteen, washing the taste away. “That was gross.”

He shrugged as he finished his bar. “It's not that bad.” She tilted her head at him and he couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped his lips. “Okay, maybe it is.”

He relaxed into the hill, sighing as he stretched his sore limbs. He felt her gaze on him and resisted smirking. He glanced to her and she averted her gaze—her neck red and fingers fidgeting. He closed his eyes when her voice called to him. “What was it like?”

He looked to her, blond eyebrows cocked. “What was _what_ like?”

She kept her gaze on the horizon. “Growing up in Solumn.”

He stiffened slightly, his hands balling into fists. “It was different than the Outlands,” he bit out more harshly than he meant to.

She sighed before turning to face him. “I'm serious.”

He considered her for a long moment, silver eyes staring her down until she flushed and glanced away. Exhaling slowly, he rolled his shoulders before he turned to face straight ahead. _Why not?_ “I grew up in Slytharo. Bunch of water-wielders. We wore these bracelets as kids so that we wouldn't be able to use our powers until we turned sixteen.” He cast a small glance to her noting how her brows furrowed and eyes latched onto him. “There'd be a choosing ceremony at sixteen—the cuff would be removed and we'd be able to use our powers—find out where we belong.”

Hermione tilted her head to the side, her dark eyes narrowed. "But that's not really a choosing ceremony, is it?" Draco quirked a pale brow and waited for her to elaborate. Huffing, she rolled her eyes before speaking again. "Well, you don't get to _choose_ , do you? You're born with your powers and you don't get to choose that."

He considered her for a long moment before nodding slowly, something warm settling in the pit of his stomach at her pure look of happiness at his acknowledgment. "That makes sense, I suppose," he said. “I defected to Gryfora. Since I'm a firestarter.”

Hermione nodded, her eyes locked with his. “You became an enforcer.”

It wasn't a question but Draco answered anyway. “Yeah.”

“You knew—know my brother.”

She, again, didn't pose it as a question but Draco's jaw clenched before he answered anyway. “Yes. Harry was an enforcer before he became a trait—er, defected.”

Hermione flinched slightly. “Because of me.” Draco shot her a questioning look and she sighed softly. “My parents—it—it doesn’t matter.” She cast a short glance to Draco—his jaw clenching and body going rigid. “But if I hadn’t,” she paused, choosing her words carefully. “If I hadn’t have left then he’d still be there.”

“Maybe,” he agreed, his steely gaze watching her as she bit her lower lip and averted her gaze to the ground. Sighing, he gripped her chin and lifted her gaze to his. “Perhaps not. The world works in mysterious ways.”

Hermione nodded slowly, easing herself out of his grip. A small smile crossed her face and Draco's heart froze in his throat. “I’m glad it brought you to me.” Pink tinged her cheeks after she spoke the words, her eyes going wide.

He forced a smile onto his face—fingers clenching the ground—red dust sliding off of his fingertips as he let the silence echo between them. 

They sat there, relishing the shade for good while, the wind stretching between the silence that hung in the air. Draco gritted his teeth as a small headache scraped against his skull. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he slipped his hand into his pack, the smooth glass tickling his fingertips as the ache began to ebb. Hermione cast him a curious glance from where she sat, his teeth threatening to bite off his tongue as he watched the sun glitter off her skin.

“We should get moving,” he said, his eyes squinting to the sky. The sun was hanging lower in the sky than he had liked when they started back on their trek. The air was crisp and there was a small breeze flowing over them. Draco stared straight ahead, refusing to look at his companion.

He didn't want to take in her chocolate curls—how it twisted in wild tendrils that were slightly frizzy at the ends. He didn't want to think about her eyes—pools of honey that burned like gold. He sighed softly—her soft lips crawling to the forefront of his mind. He pinched his nails into his palms, ignoring whatever feeling was coming over him. He glanced to her—her eyes already on him. They were wide and beautiful—her lips slightly pouted as she tilted her head in confusion. Something stirred in his belly and he set his jaw as he turned away. 

“How much longer?” Hermione asked—voice tingling beneath his skin.

“About another day or so.” His voice was gruff—short. He didn't care. His job was almost done. She could get under his skin as long as he did his job—it would be all over then. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about it.

“Are you going to—” Hermione didn't have time to finish the question when chanting and yells echoed around them.

Draco muttered under his breath as the sounds of revving engines slithered closer. _Fuck._ He glanced back to Hermione—her wide eyes locked with his. “Run!”

They took off—red dirt flying behind them. The chanting grew louder as they kicked off the ground, practically flying through the air. He was a few paces ahead of Hermione and he cursed under his breath. _Pick it the fuck up, little girl,_ his mind growled. He reached his hand back to her but she brushed him off—eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

“I'm fine,” she yelled—sweat beading on her forehead. He rolled his eyes as he watched her tumble down. A low growl sounded from his throat as he reached for her as something twisted around his ankles.

His face met the dirt as thick vines wrapped around their legs. Hermione struggled to get up—fingers darting to unwrap her legs. She broke free as Draco dared to do the same—the spirit energy zapping his fingers. “Fuck!” he cursed as Hermione unwrapped the sickly vines that twisted around his limbs.

“Where do you think you're going?” a thick voice asked.

Draco and Hermione stood up and faced them. Seven riders wearing thin-fur cloaks and animal skulls that were rusted with blood stood before them. Draco narrowed his eyes. “Fuck off.”

“I see she's a spirit user,” the rider said, his skull too cracked and mangled to identify. “She's pretty, too.” Draco growled as the rider’s eyes roamed over Hermione. Draco pushed her behind him—a soft chuckle sounding from the riders as they circled them. “We like pretty girls, don't we?” The others cheered—jumping up and down in a frenzy. “Keep the girl—kill the boy.”

“I don't think so,” Draco spat as his hands ignited.

The battle was all blind fury as Draco flung his fire all around—the dark flame spitting against the light-blue sky. He watched two riders wither in flames—their screams dying on the wind as their skin flaked off with his embers. _Five more,_ he thought as a fist connected with his jaw. Draco grunted as he tumbled back—fists flying to the rider that screamed before him. Draco's fist pounded into his face until it no longer crunched—a soft, almost sloshing sound squelching beneath his punches. _Four more,_ Draco's mind whirred as he glanced up to Hermione.

The leader, or who he assumed to be the leader, stood off to the sidelines watching as two of his people circled her. They lashed out—fists making contact with her ribs. Draco felt his skin sizzling as she cried out—tears brimming behind her eyes. She balled up her fists and swung—connecting with one of their jaws. Draco couldn't dwell on that as a fist was making contact with his skull.

Grunting, he turned around and faced his opponent. He danced on his feet—thin frame swinging in the wind. Draco cracked his neck before stalking to him, his fists clenched and ready for battle. The rider struck him, his bony fist hitting Draco's jaw. Draco flinched slightly as he took the hit, his hands wrapping around the attacker's throat. The rider clawed at Draco's hands as he hoisted him off the ground—watching his cheeks turn red then purple—mouth gasping for air.

He released him with a cracking thud before turning back to Hermione. One rider had snaked his arms around her and she was flailing in his arms trying to break free. The other lifted himself off the ground, wincing as he stood up. Draco’s feet were moving before his mind could catch up with him. “You little bitch!” the rider cried as his fist flew towards her face. It didn't make contact as Draco grabbed his hand mid-air—twisting until a loud crack sounded on the wind.

“It's wrong to hit a girl,” Draco cooed as he slammed the guy down, his fire engulfing him. Draco didn't bother to watch his convulsing body burn. Instead, he turned to the guy holding Hermione.

His eyes were wide and he was trembling before Hermione's elbow hit his ribs. He cried out and hunched over. “Arsehole!” she cried as she kicked his face. He fell to the ground and she straddled him—fists punching and punching, blue streams humming along her skin. The rider gurgled—choking on his own blood as her red hands slammed down on him. Draco lifted her up, his arms wrapping around her. She leaned into him—a tentative smile on her lips before her eyes grew wide.

Draco tilted his head to the side before a pinching burn shot out from his side. He released Hermione and glanced down, his eyes locked on a bloodied blade slipping from his skin before he fell sideways. “Come on, love,” the rider cooed, his dark strands of hair sticking to his face as he gave her a crooked smile. “Won’t be long, now. Won’t want to be here when—well, you know.” He was chuckling softly as he held his hands out to her, palms up as he slowly approached her. Hermione’s form was blurring in and out as her skin began to glow—a crimson flame roaring on the wind as it lashed out at the rider. “Now, hold on, love,” he said as he let his own aura pulse around him in a watery bubble. “Don’t get hasty.” A cruel, broken laugh fell from her lips and Draco wanted to hold her in his arms so that sound never falls from her tongue ever again. The leader’s screams burned on the wind as his blue clashed with her red—a lilac explosion blotting to black as Draco tried to blink his vision still.

He blinked a few more times as Hermione's slightly blurry form stood in front of him. “Draco?” Her voice was sweet like honey and he wanted to drown in it.

He shook his head before getting up—pushing her away. “I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Let's keep moving.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was gone as Draco stumbled along—pushing Hermione away whenever she tried to help him walk. She would huff, her eyes narrowed before he'd stumble again and she’s reach out for him once more.

“I'm fine!” he yelled—her body trembling at the sound. He shook his head, scoffing as he fumbled on, hot pain shooting through his side. The air was freezing now and Draco resisted the urge to curl his arms around himself. He squinted his eyes in the darkness, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “There's a cave up ahead—let's go. We can rest there for the night.”

They walked through the sand to the cave—Draco barely making it in three feet before he collapsed to the hard ground. Hermione wrapped her arms around him—dragging him into an upright position. He swatted her arms away but she didn't leave, her small hands touching his forehead.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her eyes scanning over him.

She frowned and he glared at her. “I said I'm fine.”

“You're burning up.”

“Get some rest. We have a long day.”

She sighed. “You're not going to let me help you?”

He rolled his eyes before lifting up his shirt. The wound was slowly healing on its own—soft tingles shooting through his skin. Draco searched his bag for a small vial and put it in the needle-gun, barely flinching as it entered his neck. He sighed softly as he relaxed into the stone wall. “It's already healing—that vial will speed up the process. I'll be fine. Go to bed.”

“I'll take first watch.”

He glared at her and she held his gaze. “Go to fucking bed.”

She huffed before lying on the other end of the small cave, her arms crossed. Draco rolled his eyes as he turned to look out of the cave, wincing as white-hot pain shot through his body. He closed his eyes as a warm breeze washed over him—a soft sigh escaping him.

Silence stretched between them as he stared out of the mouth of the cave—the twinkling stars fading to black then back again. Grunting, he gritted his teeth as he cast a glance to her—her curls cascading to the side as she rested. Worry lines creased her brow and her lips were turned down at the ends. Something dark burned in his gut before he faced away from her, the quick movement blurring his vision as blood rushed in his ears. _Fuck._ He clenched his eyelids shut against the blazing white heat that sizzled in his veins.

After taking a deep breath, he tried to open his eyes when a scream shattered his eardrums. _Fuck. What the hell is her deal?_ The scream sounded again—low and deep. He felt his world was shaking—covered in darkness. He tried to move but could only manage a hiss as stabbing pains shot through his body. _What the fuck?_

“Draco?!” Her voice sounded far away—like it was caught in a vacuum. “Please, stay with me!” He felt a warmth spread over him and he managed to open his eyes a little. Her glowing hands were on his arms as her honeyed eyes roved over every inch of him. He opened his mouth to speak when a deafening scream echoed around him. He glanced to her as his world shifted sideways—her words dying on the wind. _It’s me,_ he thought as another guttural yell was wrenched from his lips. _I'm the one screaming._

“Shite,” Draco huffed, eyes clenching tightly.

“Don't die on me!” she cried, tears trickling down her cheeks as she ripped his shirt off. He was breathing hard by then—his chest pushing in on itself—the bones crushing against his lungs like shattered stone. He cried out when her finger skimmed the wound, searing pain hissing through his veins like molten lava. He lifted his head as much as he could to look at it—his throat going dry as he took in the angry gash. 

It was infected—the skin around his injury a deep, puckering red. The wound was pulsing and yellow—thick purple veins shooting out from it. _Fuck me._

“I think his blade was poisoned,” Hermione whispered—voice cracking at the end. 

_No shite._ "Fuck," he hissed as pulsating pain trickled through his body.

“Don't leave me. Draco—I don't—go mad—if I use—powers—” her voice was fading in and out as his vision grew hazy.

She twisted him on his back as she leaned over him—her form blurry and muddled. _Everything has a cost,_ his mind whirred as her gentle hands rubbed up and down his body. He felt calm—his breaths coming in a little easier. _It’s okay,_ his mind hummed softly. _Don’t save me—I’m not worth it._ He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. He wanted to see her before he died—her striking eyes and determined face—the fire behind her that stirred something within him. “’S’okay,” he bit out, his voice like pummeled stone.

She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her—eyes scanning every inch of her that he could, committing her entire being to memory for whatever it was worth after death. She chewed on her lower lip—tears streaming down her face. “I can't lose you,” she whispered as everything faded.

His world was blacking out—her glowing eyes the last thing he saw as darkness consumed him—her warmth spreading over his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one downnnnn.  
> Don't hate me for the cliff-hanger?  
> Reviews make me happy; kudos are awesome, too!  
> Until next time, bye-bye!


	9. Dying Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is late! GoT finale had me in a staeeeeee. Then yesterday was a day at work.
> 
> JKR owns everything HP related  
> I own any OCs/original plot/settings/ideas  
> This fic will contain sexual content, character death, violence, gore/blood  
> enjoy :)

_Draco's vision was hazy—like looking through water. Her form danced before him, her hair glowing like the sun. He reached out for her, his fingers itching to touch her but she was just out of reach._

_A wicked smile slid across her face as she spun away—her laugh cascading down his ear. “Don't go!” he called out to her. His feet stumbled to run after her but he felt stuck in place. She looked back to him, lips smiling and eyes crinkling at the edges._

_“Come and get me!” she called back, her voice the sweetest venom._

_He felt like he was wading through thick mud—his movements too slow and sluggish. His spine was tingling with the effort as her long legs took her farther and farther away. She cast her eyes back to him—dark and grim. Draco's stomach lurched and something dark and solid settled in the pit of his gut. Her smile was gone, lips turned down at the edges. Her legs were running faster—fear slithering in her golden orbs. He turned around, his skin igniting to destroy whatever and whomever caused her fear. He tilted his head, confusion masking his face as he looked at the vast emptiness behind him. He turned back to the girl, her eyes wide with worry. “Please, wait!” he yelled._

_He watched her shake her head, tears brimming behind her eyes. “Stay away!”_

_“What?” he asked as his world shifted. “I don’t understand.”_

_He was hovering over her—her throat encased in his hands. She spasmed beneath him, mouth flailing open and eyes wide. She gasped, his fingers tightening as her slender throat throbbed beneath his grip. He shook his head before letting go, her chest rising and falling at a quivering pace before stilling._

_He stared at her—his heart drumming up his throat as the taste of bile settled on his tongue. Her brown curls were dull and lifeless—honeyeed eyes beginning to flatten. Finger-shaped purple discolored her slender neck, mocking him as the taste of copper burned behind his clenched teeth._

_He felt a hot-wetness dripping down his face. He wiped his cheek—tears dotting his fingers. “What have I done?” His voice was a hollow echo dying on the breeze._

_“Everything has a cost, Draco. Life pays for death—death pays for life,” a cold voice said in his ear. “They’re tethered forever.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Warmth spread over his body in short little bursts exploding in his veins. He tried to lift his limbs but he gave up, feeling like he was wading through quicksand. His world was spinning in total darkness—swirls of gray encasing him as a soft voice cooed in his mind. It seemed familiar but it didn't set his body aflame. Instead, he felt his skin prickling, anger rising like a dark serpent in his belly.

Something sharp pinched his shoulder before trailing down his arm. He winced, trying to open his eyes. _Wake the fuck up,_ his mind ordered. He squirmed the best he could—his limbs shaking sleep away. He flexed his fingers and stretched his body, feeling his spine crack. Sighing, he struggled to open his eyes again.

Light peered through his heavy lids—dots flashing before him. He shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth, before he forced his eyelids open once more. He blinked rapidly as he took in his surroundings. The bed was warm and soft—the walls familiar. He froze as he turned—her dark hair flowing over her shoulders and her nails scraping up and down his arms.

He flinched away, glaring daggers. “Why am I here? What's going on?” She smirked at him. “Where's Hermione?” he growled as her smirk grew wider.

“Your little girlfriend is safe and well, Firestarter.” Morana's voice was sweet and thick and Draco wanted to rip her throat out with his teeth. “Hermione wouldn't tell me much—just that you were attacked and poisoned by some rider. Where's Harry?”

He snorted. “No idea. What the fuck is going on?” He tried to get out of bed—his limbs still sore. He groaned, his body thick like fog as he struggled to sit up. “Shite,” he muttered as he braced himself back against the pillow. 

“Don't exert yourself, you're running on fumes right now.”

“Tell me what the fuck is going on or I'm burning your house to the ground.”

Her lips twitched. “Hermione brought you here. You were on the brink of death—she saved you.” She tilted her head to the side, her dark eyes flicking over him slowly. “Not sure how she managed it but it did exert a lot of her energy.”

He swallowed hard, his fingertips gracing his lips. He closed his eyes, remembering her warmth there like a bitter dream. “She saved me?” Morana either didn't notice how his voice broke at the end or she didn't care.

“She brought you back from death—well, the brink of death. But you're not in the clear just yet.”

Draco turned his icy glare on her. “I feel fine.”

She walked to the edge of the bed, sitting herself down. He tried to scoot as far away as he could manage—his skin tingling as she hovered closer. “You're going to die.” She spoke slowly, her eyes darkening with each word that purred from her lips. “Unless you let us help you.”

His eyes flashed to her, something unfamiliar swimming in his gut. “How?”

Her red lips spread across her face and Draco wanted to run away—his stomach lurching. “It's going to require a lot of spirit energy. It's also going to require a lot of skin to skin contact.” Draco quirked his eyebrow, his mind not yet quick enough to catch on. She let a soft chuckle escape her lips. “Sex. It's going to require sex.”

“Excuse me?” His blood was boiling beneath his skin—fingertips itching to burn.

“A kiss can only go so far, Draco. Even Hermione's kisses can only go so far.” Draco gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to run his fingertips across his lips again. He narrowed his eyes as Morana smirked down at him. “Sex is the only away to save you.”

Draco snorted. “No.”

“There's only two people strong enough to get rid of what's in your system. Myself—and Hermione.”

Draco bristled, his throat running dry. “I said _no_.” He quirked a pale brow as she glared at him. “What? Can’t take no for an answer or has no one ever told you no? I don’t give you my consent, Succubitch.”

Morana's hands clenched, her jaw rigid. Draco watched her eyelids close as she steadied her breathing—turning to him with dark eyes. “Do you have any idea what's inside you right now?” Draco swallowed hard but had his chin raised. She huffed. “What's in your system is a high grade poison. All four elements are combined and sealed with spirit energy and condensed into a liquid. A liquid that painted the blade that sliced you open.” Her eyes flashed. “It's known as Valhalla.”

Draco snorted. “Sounds stupid.”

Morana narrowed her eyes. “It's called that because it's extremely deadly—only brave warriors would be stupid enough to have it near them. One touch is death—not instant. That would be a mercy.” She leaned in close, her eyes like blazing coals. “It's a slow death, the poison shuts everything down—each organ one by one. I hear the final moments are the worst—all of the elements surging inside you at once tearing you from the inside out.”

Draco's fists were clenched, his heart beating faster. Each breath hurt his chest. “Sounds like a party.”

“You fear death? That's a common fear.” She smirked at him, a sense of smug happiness shimmering across her features.

“I'm not afraid of dying.”

Morana shook her head softly. “Let us help you.”

“Why is sex the only fucking option?”

She sighed softly, a smirk on her lips. “It's the only fast option. Spirit energy can heal you—those little vials are great for headaches and papercuts. The only thing that can bring someone back from the dead is a spirit user—and that energy has to come directly from the user. Someone like me can heal wounds using chi just like how we heal ourselves. You could try a spirit user who's into necromancy but that won't bode well for you—unless you want to be a thrawl.” She sighed. “Then, there's Hermione. The only person I've met who can control all five elements. She could change the whole world.” Her voice was almost wistful and it grated on Draco’s last nerve. 

His eyes narrowed. “What the fuck do you want? I said no. Go the fuck away.”

“I want to help you.”

“Why?” he snapped. “Why do you want to help me?”

Her lips tugged up at the ends. “Because you have a major role to play in what is to come.”

“And what's coming?”

“Death.” The air in the room shifted—shadows dancing on the walls. An eternity passed before Draco nodded slightly and Morana leaned in closer. Her dark locks tickled his skin as she hovered over him—her lips connecting with his. Something turned in his gut as he kissed her—her eyes glowing blue. Their lips were connected a moment longer before she drew back—nothing happening. She frowned a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. “Seems like your heart refuses me.”

“So what then?” he asked softly. A smile crawled across her face—darkness illuminating her features before she gave him a knowing look. She tilted her head to the side and then swept up from the bed and out of the room without saying another word.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco laid in his bed—the soft glow of the light dancing across the walls. His body felt colder like ice was washing over him. He shivered, trying to muster his energy to warm himself.

“You shouldn't do that,” a small voice said. “You don't have much energy to spend right now.”

He glanced to the door, Hermione standing in the doorframe. He ignored the way his blood surged when she was near. He set his jaw. “Have they hurt you?”

She shook her head as she stepped in, shutting the door behind her. “How are you feeling?”

_I'm dying._ “Fucking great.”

She rolled her eyes as she stood before him. He couldn't help but look her over—her skin glowing and eyes bright. She looked better than she had when they left her friends behind. Draco gritted his teeth. This whole poison thing was really setting him back. He snapped back to reality when he felt her warmth on his arm. He looked at her, her fingers barely gracing his skin. His arm automatically leaned into her, a soft sigh escaping.

“You're cold,” she said, voice almost a whisper. He locked eyes with her and his throat ran dry. Her eyes were so sad and dark—almost lost. “I thought I was going to lose you, too,” she whispered, her voice cracking. 

Draco's chest tightened as she leaned into him, arms wrapping around him in a warm embrace. He blinked as she sobbed on his shoulder, her lithe form shaking over his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, fingers drawing circles on her back.

He felt her relax in his arms, her small body leaning into him. “I'm right here,” he said.

She leaned back and let her dark orbs lock onto his. “I want to help you.”

He looked at her a few moments, his mind not fully comprehending her meaning until she draped her legs over his lap—straddling him.

“Hermione,” he warned, arms pushing her away.

She smacked his hands before pinning them to his side. “I can't let you die.”

“No!” He felt his heart lurch as she flinched—his voice harsh and bitter. He sucked in a deep breath. “No,” he said, his voice much softer.

“Why won't you let me help you?”

_Because I don't deserve it._ “Get off of me. There's another way. There’s always another way.” He almost snorted at himself out loud but bit his tongue.

She widened her eyes as she slid off of him. “But—”

“He’s right, little one,” a gruff voice said, a sideways smirk on his lips. Sirius stood in his doorframe, his gray eyes twinkling. “You’ve already burned a lot of energy. But you can help.” He gave Draco a soft nod. “Cousin.”

Draco nodded back in return. “That bitch wouldn’t tell me how else—”

“It’ll be painful,” a new voice cut in, his fingers rubbing his mustache absentmindedly. “It also may not work.”

Hermione cut a glance to him, her brows knitting together. “Draco—”

“I’ll do it,” he bit out before she could continue.

“Everything has a cost,” Sirius muttered before he stalked over to Draco. “Up you get.” He reached beneath Draco’s arms and Draco tried to push him away, a feral growl on his lips before Remus grabbed him from the other side.

“I can fucking walk on my own!”

Remus and Sirius shared a look before smirking at the blond. “No, you can’t,” they spoke in unison. Draco snarled in their grip as they hoisted him down the steps and outside—the moon casting an eerie light through the thick clouds. 

“What are we doing out here?” he asked, his upper lip curled in a sneer as he shook their grip off of him. Hermione reached out to him but he took a step back, ignoring how her lips turned down at the ends. “I thought I was dying too much to move?” He gritted his teeth to stifle the hiss of pain that threatened to leave his lips, his energy core still very much depleted.

“Ah,” Sirius said, amusement lacing his voice. “Just dying too much to move on your own. Completely different.”

Draco snorted as he watched Remus pour a thin layer of salt around them in a circle before standing at the northern end. “What’s all this?”

“A healing circle,” Remus said as if it were completely obvious. “It’s a bit outdated.”

“Outdated?” Draco asked, an eyebrow quirked as Sirius faced Remus at the south end. “Primitive, don’t you mean?”

“Semantics, darling,” Morana cooed as she took the eastern spot. “Marietta, dear, can you take the water location?”

“Yes ma’am,” a girl with curly red-blonde hair said as she headed to the west end.

“Hermione, if you would.” Remus nodded to the center of the ring where Draco stood. “Draco, I’m going to need you to ground yourself.”

“What?” Draco turned to face Remus as Hermione drew a bit closer to where he stood.

“Literally ground yourself. That should help.” Draco nodded and sat down in the sand, the cool grains tickling his skin. “Now clear your mind and focus on your breathing. That will ground your mind.” Draco took in a deep breath, wincing at the burn in his lungs. “We start with Morana.”

“What is this going to do?” Hermione asked, her voice a breathy whisper above him.

“We’re going to combine our magic—the elements. It’s going to heal him from the inside out.”

“But that’s what poisoned him in the first place,” Hermione stated as she cast a worried glance to Draco. Draco held her gaze for a moment before looking away, his heartbeat drumming up his throat.

“Yes but magic is all about intent, darling,” Morana asserted, her voice dripping like syrup. “Fire can burn—destroy everything in its wake.” Draco cut a glare to her, a knowing smirk curling her lips. “Or it can purify even the darkest thing.” Draco swallowed thickly as her black eyes pierced through him before Remus cleared his throat.

“How do I do it? How do I know what to say?”

“You will call the element to the circle. Since yours is spirit, yours is more personal to you. Say whatever comes to your heart or you can follow how we summon our elements. The intent will all be the same,” Remus supplied, a kind smile on his lips. “We will end with you for the opening, but when closing the circle, and this is very important,” he stressed. “We will begin with you, Hermione. And end with Morana.”

“Okay,” Hermione said, her voice soft but determined.

“Begin, Morana.”

“I call to the east, the winds of change,” she began, her voice ringing loud and clear. Draco watched the winds surround her, the usually muted colors almost vibrant. “Wind, I summon thee to this circle. Set forth to shift what was put in motion by that blade.” The vortex that swarmed her swirled into the circle and wrapped around Draco like a blanket. He inhaled sharply, the air in his lungs tingling with energy.

“I call to the south, the fire of purity,” Sirius said, his gray orbs twinkling as a crimson blaze reeled around him. “Fire, I summon thee to this circle. Purge what was poisoned.” Draco was enveloped in a summer haze in an instant—the heat twirling with the constant winds that shifted around him.

“I call to the west, the water of cleansing,” Marietta said, her voice like crackling wood. “Water, I summon thee to this circle. Wash the poison from him with the rolling tides.” The heat abated as a sudden coolness splashed over him. He could smell the sea-salt in the swirling winds—could taste the cooling water as a blue aura washed over him.

“I call to the north, the unyielding earth,” Remus declared, his eyes almost tinged gold as the moonlight shifted behind the clouds. “Earth, I summon thee to this circle. Lend Draco your strength.” A smell of pine and soil melted through his pores—the sands beneath him almost solidifying.

Draco held his breath as Hermione drew herself in front of him—her skin glowing as the auras all danced together. “Spirit,” she began. Her voice was soft but it was the loudest thing to Draco—louder than the roaring winds or crackling fire. “I call to you to heal him—cast out that which is poisoned and make him anew.” Her eyes were a pure gold dotted with specs of glowing blue—her curls whipping about her face in a frenzy. “Give him strength and restore him.” Her skin was pulsing with crackling energy—little lightning bolts slithering across her body. Draco wanted to shut his eyes or look away but he couldn’t. He sat there, transfixed as her energy built up around her. “Spirit, I summon thee to this circle.”

Draco did close his eyes then because it was too much. Her energy burst into the circle—white-hot and explosive. It felt like lightning shooting through his skin—like walking through stars. He wanted to scream— he even opened his mouth to scream—as the heat clashed with the cold, the tingles blinding white across his skin. It was so, so loud. The roar of it all was deafening—the bellow of it straining his throat.

He might have been screaming.

He was definitely screaming—his throat raw and body rigid as the blinding heat exploded around him.

“Close the circle now!” 

“Hermione!”

Her touch was feather-light, that he knew, but it felt like a thousand burning suns as she caressed his cheeks. “Draco,” she cooed, the lilt of her voice bursting in his ears like waves crashing on rocks. “Open your eyes.”

“Close it now!”

He hissed as he shook his head, the wind a tight funnel against him. “I—I can’t.”

 

“Shh, it’s okay. Yes, you can.” Her words were pouring into him from every angle—the reds and the purples melting to his bones. “Draco, open them.” His lids struggled open and he sucked in a deep breath—the fire of it surging into his lungs and burning him from the inside out. Everything was serene chaos—the sounds were bright against his ears—the colors loud as he gazed upon her. Her wild curls and golden-blue eyes—and that smile. That smile was a thousand dying stars that stirred a fire in his ribcage. Her lips pressed against his like little rose petals upon the water’s edge. “Spirit, thank you,” she said, her voice swimming through his veins. “Farewell.” Her hands still caressed his cheeks as her energy left him—the tingling spreading throughout to his fingertips before fading.

“Earth, I thank you,” Remus shouted but it sounded far away on the rushing winds. “Farewell.” The sand began to shift beneath him as the smells of pine and soil melted away.

“Water, I thank you. Farewell.” There was a rush of coolness that bubbled around him before trickling to the sands below.

“Fire, I thank you. Farewell.” A crackling pop sizzled over his skin as the heat dissipated to a gentle hum.

“Wind, I thank you. Farewell.” The last dregs of the vortex whirled around his body before fading. “I close this circle, so mote it be.” There was a final hum before a sudden hush fell upon them—even the night was silent in their wake.

Draco took in a shuddering breath before falling forward, Hermione’s small arms wrapping around him. She fell back as she braced herself to support his weight until Sirius and Marietta helped haul him up. Draco’s vision was growing splotchy—a calm drumming of energy coursing though his bones. “Morana, be a dear and help get Remus inside. I fear the clouds are starting to go away.”

“Come on, Moony,” Morana said as she helped the man to his feet, Remus leaning over her in a huff.

“Will he be okay?” Hermione asked, her eyes flitting from Remus to Draco and back to Sirius. “Both of them, I mean.”

Draco watched his cousin glance to himself then back to his friend, his jaw tense. “Draco will recover, just needs a bit of rest.” Draco struggled to keep his eyes opened as he watched Remus stumble forward, a growl bubbling in his ears. “Remus—he—just get him inside! He needs to get inside!”

Golden eyes and glistening teeth stained his vision before everything went black.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco awoke slowly, his throat dry and head foggy. He adjusted himself in bed and let out a hiss, stinging pain shooting up his sides. “Fuck!”

“You're feeling better,” a thick voice cooed.

Draco's head snapped to the side, Morana’s dark eyes trained on him as she stood in the corner. “Much.” He narrowed his eyes as she approached the bed before sitting on the end. “How long have you been there?”

“A while,” she said, her head tilted to the side as she considered him. “You snore in your sleep.”

“Fuck off,” he grunted.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been run over.” He swallowed hard before clenching his teeth. “Run over a thousand times and then a thousand more,” he grunted out with a hiss as white-hot pain shot down his spine.

A tinkling laugh fell from her lips. “I’m glad it worked. You were touch and go for a while there.”

Draco snorted in response before he sat up in bed, her eyebrow quirking in response as he set his jaw against the pain. “Remus—is he—?”

“He’s fine. Just needed rest—took a bit out of him, with the moon being full and all.”

“Right,” Draco muttered before laying back down, sighing softly. “Thank you all. Hermione and I will be leaving shortly. I just need a bit more rest, I think.”

A thick silence passed between them as her onyx orbs peered at him beneath thick lashes. “There’s such a darkness in you. I had hoped the circle would have cleansed all of the poison but I guess it only worked on the literal kind.”

Draco shook his head, no desire to decipher her riddles. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk.”

“What makes you think I have any desire to talk to you, Succubitch?”

She smirked at him, arms crossing her chest. “Do you want to know about Project Grayscale or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting somewhere, folks! Definitely going places.  
> Reviews give me life  
> Kudos are awesome  
> :)


	10. Deadly Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! Sorry! I agreed to work on my off weekend so things got messed up.
> 
> JKR owns anything HP related  
> I own anything that is original.  
> This fic contains: gore, violence, death, sexual situations  
> enjoy :)

Draco was watching Hermione dance with some of the girls—her laughter encasing him, sliding against his skin like satin. He set his jaw and schooled his features while biting down on the wild thumping of his heart. Sirius twirled Hermione around a few times, her smile lighting up her face. Remus had stood off to the side before the other man dragged him to the center and danced with him—joyous laughter ringing in the room—just out of reach. Always out of reach. 

His silver eyes narrowed as a few of the girls smirked at him, their eyes twinkling as they danced across the floor. Her wild curls blurred his vision as his stomach churned. Morana's words were clawing at the forefront of his mind—his brain throbbing at the memory.

_“Project Grayscale is a serum. It's dark necromancy—thrawls, ghouls, the works.”_

_Draco stared at her, his blood boiling. “Ghouls?”_

_Her smile slid over her face slowly. “Dead thrawls. Mind control works just as well on the dead as it does on the living—when used with spirit energy.”_

_“So, Dolores wants to enslave everyone?”_

_“You're the one who worked with her for so long.” He narrowed his eyes, fists clenching. “Easy, Firestarter. She probably doesn't want to enslave everyone. Just those who oppose her.”_

_He snorted. “So. Everyone not in Solumn.”_

_“There is still so much you don't know, Firestarter.”_

_“So why don't you enlighten me.”_

_“Perhaps.” She smiled softly, her eyes gleaming. “Perhaps not. Besides, she's not the only one looking for that serum. Andromeda is just as much of a threat—if not more so.” She gave him a knowing smirk, his fingers tapping against his sheets. “Isn’t she?”_

_“What does she need it for?”_

_“Total world domination.” Morana shrugged as she talked, words falling from her lips nonchalantly._

_“How original.”_

_“Yes. But, she has the means to do it.” She gave Draco a pointed glare. “More so than Dolores.”_

_“Because she's a spirit user?”_

_Morana gave a short laugh, her eyes crinkling at the edges. “She wouldn't be able to handle the serum without dying or going mad.”_

Draco was disrupted from his thoughts as Morana's shoulder bumped into his. He turned away from Hermione—eyes glaring daggers at the succubus. “Can I help you?”

“Did you know that love can sometimes manifest physically?”

He blinked rapidly, something odd churning in his gut. “Excuse me?” 

She raised her brow before nodding to Hermione. Draco followed her gaze—watching Hermione's small frame twist about the room, a contented smile on her face. “What do you see?”

Draco sighed, anger itching beneath his skin. “I see Hermione dancing,” he said, annoyance lacing his voice.

Morana leaned in closer to him, her presence sending chills down his spine. “Look closer, Firestarter. Watch when her eyes fall on you.”

Draco snorted, shaking his body away from her. “We barely know each other,” he grunted. He heard her let out a quiet laugh before stalking away. Gritting his teeth, he continued to watch Hermione. He watched her lithe body sway through the air—her eyes bright and lips pulled up. Hermione's eyes shot up to him—her smile growing wider. His breath hitched up in his throat as he watched her skin begin to glow—blue-white light dotting her skin—fading away as she turned her back to him. _Shite._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco sat on his bed for a good while—the remnants of the early morning still clinging to his skin. Sighing, he grabbed his bag and started stuffing his vials back in and making sure everything was accounted for. His eyes lingered on the radio, his stomach pinching, before he closed his pack and left the room.

He walked down the staircase, ignoring the girls that fluttered about. He walked to the front door, his palm on the knob when a hand was on his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he turned around—her amber eyes on him and burning.

“You were leaving?” He remained silent, watching her face fall. “Without me?”

He released a deep breath. “It's not safe for you to be around me.”

She tilted her head to the side. “Did we switch powers or something?”

He sighed, stepping towards her. “No—listen, Hermione—”

She slammed her index finger into his chest, his body falling back towards the door. “No, you listen. You made me a promise.” She glared at him, her skin glowing as she huffed. “You told me you'd help me—help me stop hurting people.”

He shook his head. “Hermione—you don't understand—it's—I'm not—” He fumbled for the words, her jaw clenching in response.

“I saved your life. You owe me.” Her hair was practically crackling with a blue fire, the heat rolling off of her in steady waves as she glared up at him.

_That's why I'm fucking leaving without you!_ He sighed, his fists unclenching as the words he wanted to say melted on his tongue. “Fine. Let's fucking hit the road then, yeah?” He watched her skin fade back to normal—her eyes still glaring at him as she nodded briskly. She brushed past him, waving goodbye to the girls over her shoulder as she walked outside.

Sirius gave him a curious look before nodding once. “You’ll do well to make good on that second chance, yeah?” Draco swallowed thickly but his tongue was too heavy to respond. Sirius walked past him an enveloped Hermione in a deep hug, their words carried off by the wind.

“He means well,” Remus said, his eyes on Draco. 

“I never thanked you,” Draco said, his voice gruff.

Remus shook his head and held up a hand. “No need.” A beat of silence stretched on before Remus moved closer—his tall body leaning over Draco. “I’m sure we will be seeing each other again, soon. Though I surely hope not.” Before Draco could think on his words, Remus had swept out of the hall and had pulled Hermione into a hug.

Draco lingered there a moment longer, steadying his heartbeat. He began to follow Hermione out when a hand gripped his wrist. He turned around, eyes narrowed and a growl bubbling on his tongue. Morana's face was inches from his—her eyes bright—almost white. “Remember, Draco. Everything has a cost. Yours will be a great sacrifice—I do not envy you.” Draco watched her blink a few times—eyes returning to their normal dark shade. They held each other’s gaze for a moment longer before she shook her head, twitching away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sun was low in the sky now, Hufflin a few hours away. They trotted forward in silence—Draco casting glances to Hermione every now and then. She faced front, her eyes on the road before them. Draco inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth as he marched on.

“Let's take a break. Get some food in our stomachs,” Draco said as he slid his pack off.

Hermione walked a few paces more before turning around, her hands on her hips. “How far away are we from Solumn?”

Draco clenched his jaw, sitting down on the dusty ground. He glanced to her as he took out two nutrition bars and his canteen. He watched her nose scrunch up, her arms crossing her chest. “We're about a few hours away from Hufflin. Then not too far from Solumn.”

She uncrossed her arms slowly, walking towards him. “Hufflin isn't a part of Solumn?”

He held out a nutrition bar to her, not answering her question. She glared at him before a sigh escaped her lips. She snatched the bar from his hands, her heat tickling his fingertips. He quirked a brow at her before opening his bar and eating it. He felt her eyes on him as he ate. He took a swig from his canteen, watching Hermione glare at him from the corner of his eye. Sighing, he turned back to Hermione—her bar untouched. “Are you going to eat?”

Her glare was unwavering. “You didn't answer my question.” She sat down across from him, lips pursed.

He nudged his canteen closer to her before stretching his limbs—his legs lounging out on the dirt lazily. He watched her eyes roam over his body, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Her eyes traveled back up his body, a small gasp sounding from her lips as her eyes locked with his. He watched pink color her cheeks before she shook her head—eyes glaring daggers. He gave her a small shrug. “You never answered my question.”

“You're kidding me. I asked first!” He watched her cheeks puff up, her chest rising and falling with each quick breath. A smirk slid across his face. “How can you be such a—an—”

“Arsehole?” he supplied for her—her fingers gripping the red sand. His smirk grew wider. “Comes naturally, I guess.”

She huffed. “You're fucking unbelievable.”

He gave her a pointed look. “Mind your language.” She gave a frustrated scream before getting up and stalking to the other side of the little hill they sat by. He looked back to where she was just sitting—the canteen and bar left untouched. He rolled his eyes before he settled back onto the hill—eyes closed as the warm breeze rolled over him. “You should eat the bar. And drink. You'll feel better.” He heard a faint mumbling sound from her general direction—his lower belly pinching in response.

He still had his eyes closed as he heard tiny footfalls around him—a rustle of aluminum and a gulp of water. He opened one eye slowly, her form coming into view. She was seated in her original spot across from him—her eyes looking anywhere but at him while she ate. He watched her force herself to swallow, her nose scrunching and eyes squinting. She finished the bar quickly and used the water to wash away the taste. She shook her head, flicking her tongue in and out of her mouth. 

She sighed before turning towards him. He shut his eye quickly—keeping his breathing even. He felt her eyes on him before a sharp pain stung his foot. He shot up, fists clenched and teeth gritted. She was standing in front of him, her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

“What the fuck?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Oops?” She stalked ahead, grabbing his bag and tossing it to him. It hit his chest with a thud—a grunt falling from his lips. “Ready to go?”

He was glaring daggers at her as he stood up, dusting himself off. “Fucking bitch,” he muttered under his breath, something odd churning in his lower belly and tingling down to his toes.

They walked on, the sun hanging low in the sky. Silence stretched between them as he brushed ahead of her, not even the feeling of her eyes on his back. He clenched his fists, nodding softly to himself. _It's better this way._

The canyon opened up at the end, trees dotting the ground. Draco clenched his jaw as the thick woods came into view. They walked the edge of the forest until it opened up to a dirt clearing—Hufflin farms just up ahead. Draco started to slow down as Hermione brushed past him “Wait,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. If she heard him, she didn't show it. She continued to walk on—her fingers skimming the leaves of the trees. He rolled his eyes before he ran back to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to a stop. She looked to him with wide eyes as she snatched her arm back. “I said _wait._ ”

She rubbed her thin wrist, her eyes narrowed. “Why?”

He clenched and unclenched her fists, casting wary glanced back towards Hufflin. He sighed softly. “I just—there's some—Hufflin isn't exactly a part of Solumn.” Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes still narrowed. “It's not a part of the Outlands, either. It's on the outskirts. It's complicated—but there's some bad blood between enforcers and Hufflin.”

She nodded her head slowly. “So they don't like you.”

His jaw went rigid. “Something like that.”

“Can't imagine why,” she muttered. Draco's heart was banging against his chest as he gritted his teeth, inhaling sharply. “So what then?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the thick woods. “There should be an abandoned cabin or something around here.” He scanned the trees as he marched on, her tiny footfalls crunching on the leaves.

“Why?”

“It was used as an outpost for enforcers—it was abandoned a long while ago—just after the war. I’m not entirely sure why, if I’m being honest.” She hummed in response as they trekked on farther into the brush—the dark green a canopy all around them. “It should be—”

“There!” Hermione shouted before she took off towards the lodge—Draco exhaling slowly before running up to her. She was about to open the door before he snatched her hand back and pulled her behind him. “Excuse you!”

“You can’t be too careful these days,” he grunted as he did a quick scan of the place. She huffed angrily behind him, her hot breath pelting his arm as he held her back.

The building was small and run-down—the wood slightly rotten. He quietly stalked around it, his silver orbs unblinking as he took in every detail—every shadow. His fingers swept through the windows—the glass long gone. He walked to the door and struggled to pull it open. A loud hiss rang in the air as he yanked it free from its frame. They entered, the floorboards creaking beneath them as they walked in. Draco found a small candle in the corner—his fingers flicking over it. A tiny spark ignited the room and encased it in a dull-yellow light. 

Dust and dirt covered the floor—moss and vines wrapped around the wooden beams. Hermione kicked the shattered glass closer to the edge of the wall as she went to the single bed in the room. It was small and thin—the covers dingy and full of holes. Hermione sighed as she tore it off, her nose scrunching up as she looked over the dirty mattress. Draco rolled his eyes before he flipped it over. He took off his shirt and ripped it up the seam before laying it across the mattress. He looked back to Hermione, catching her eyes roaming over his body. He swallowed hard as he leaned back—his muscles rippling beneath his skin. Her lips parted slightly before they traveled back up to his face—heat coloring her cheeks as they locked gazes. He nodded back to the mattress. “Better?”

She rolled her eyes before laying down, curling herself in a ball around his shirt. “I guess.” She scooted to the wall, eyes looking to him. “Are you—where are you—”

He shrugged his shoulders before sitting down, resting his head against the bed-frame. “I'll keep watch.”

She snorted. “There's enough room here.”

He shook his head. “Get some sleep. We leave in the morning.”

He felt the bed creak and shift as she settled herself on the mattress. “Goodnight,” she mumbled—sleep lacing her voice. He didn’t respond, his teeth clipping his tongue quiet.

He was starting to drift to sleep when a small whimper shook him awake. He blinked a few times—eyes darting around the cabin. When he saw no threat, he looked back to Hermione.

Her face was contorted and her lips pulled down at the ends. Her brows were furrowed as her body shook, whimpers falling from her lips. Sighing, he walked to her, sitting on the edge of the bed softly. He ignored the warning bells sounding off in his brain and reached out to touch her. His fingertips graced her cheek, drawing circles. His throat ran dry as he watched her skin glow from his touch. A glowing-white trail followed the path his fingertips made—her breathing evening out.

Morana's words echoed in his mind as he continued to stroke her. He shook his head. _I don't believe in that shite._ He gritted his teeth as she curled herself around him. She woke up a few minutes later—her eyes blinking softly. Draco was still drawing circles on her back—his mind someplace else. He didn't notice her shift in his lap until her arms wrapped around him.

He froze as she snuggled her head to his chest, her arms tightening around his body. He wrapped his arms around her, his heart fluttering against his chest. “Bad dream?”

She nodded her head before turning to peer up at him—her eyes wide. “I had a dream that you killed me.” His throat ran dry as he looked down at her. Her eyes were searching his. “You turned me over to some crazy person—I can't remember who. But—they wanted to use me—hurt me. And you knew and—you let them.” She was looking to him and his body was aflame from the inside.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. She was chewing on her lower lip, his thumb removing it from her teeth. _Fuck it_. He leaned in and captured her lips in his. 

There was no rhythm at first—their teeth clacking together. He watched her eyelids flutter closed as their lips molded together—tongues dancing with one another. He shut his eyes tightly—her image ingrained in the forefront of his mind as his hands clutched her to his chest.

A throat was being cleared and they broke away, Draco's hand igniting as he twisted around. He narrowed his eyes, his gut clenching as he stared at the man before him. His hair was a dark brown—almost black—and it tangled in a half-pony behind his back. His eyes were a deep blue—almost gray. There was a shite-eating grin on his face. 

Draco bared his teeth. “Scabior.”  
/  
Scabior grinned wider as he leaned in the doorframe—his eyes roaming over Hermione as she hid behind Draco. “Draco. It's nice to see you. The boss has been looking _everywhere_ for you.”

“I'm sure she has.” 

He walked towards them, ignoring Draco's glare. He got down on his knees, his lips puffing out in a mock pout. “We're here to help you, Hermione.”

Hermione blinked a few times before she slid out from behind Draco, his body tensing. She looked between the two men, confusion masking her face. “You're here to help cure my madness?”

Scabior beamed at her—all white teeth. “Of course. Solumn just wants to help.” He looked up to Draco, his eyes gleaming. “Isn't that right, Draco?”

Draco's heart was banging against his rib-cage—his body rigid. Hermione tilted her head, her fingers twitching as she stood between the two. Draco's fire died out, a sigh escaping his lips as a frigid cold slithered through his veins. “Yes. That's right.”

Scabior's smile split his face as he stood up, reaching his hand out to Hermione. She looked back to Draco before she went to slip her hand in Scabior's. Draco bristled before he shot up, brushing past the grinning man. Scabior held his hands up in defense, his smile never leaving his pointed face. “I'm just here to escort you to Solumn without a hitch.”

Draco gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he stood between Scabior and Hermione. A deadly smile slithered across Draco's face, not quite reaching his eyes. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments and love!  
> Until next time, bye-bye! :)


	11. Gentle Hiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I was in the hospital to get a kidney stone blasted (don't get those, y'all) and then I had to work so much to make up for lost hours, so all i did was work and sleep
> 
> JKR owns anything Harry Potter related  
> I own my own OCs, original plot, settings  
> This fic contains scenes of a sexual nature, violence, blood/gore, character death  
> enjoy :)

Draco was watching Hermione through the two-way mirror. They were in a hospital wing separate from the public. It was closer to the labs, Draco noted as his silver eyes flicked this way and that to take in the familiar surroundings. His arms were crossed over his chest as she laid back on the table—electrodes on her head, her curls a wild mass between the wires. He clenched his teeth as the nurses poked and prodded, her eyes wide as she laid completely still.

He ignored the sinking feeling in his gut—Scabior's beady eyes on him. He inhaled sharply as Dolores stood close by, her eyes locked on Hermione almost unblinking. One of the nurses went to log something on the computer—the other coaxing Hermione to sit up. He narrowed his eyes as a table was pulled in front of her, various objects dotting the counter.

He watched Hermione nod softly, her lower lip between her teeth. She waved her hand and her skin bathed in a blue-white glow. The paper airplane shuffled about on the table before it took off—soaring through the room. He swallowed hard, watching the nurses type away as they watched Hermione work her magic.

Hermione flexed her fingers and water cascaded from a bowl. It bubbled up and danced in the air before pouring back to the container—droplets spilling over. One of the nurses pushed a candle towards her, hopping away as the wick ignited in a bright flame. Draco watched the crimson fire dance, his skin itching to touch her.

Hermione turned to the dirt bowl—her hands rising through the air slowly. He watched a tiny, green plant sprout, the stalk rising with Hermione' hands. “She's incredible, isn't she?” Dolores commented as her eyes focused on Hermione—deadly cold.

Draco bristled as a silver bowl was pushed forward—a round lid covering its contents. He sucked in a deep breath in unison with Hermione as the lid was lifted. On the plate was a raven—its body rigid and unmoving, beady eyes completely flat. His lips twisted down at the ends as he watched her skin pale—eyes glistening with unshed tears. He masked his face quickly into a neutral expression as Scabior slid by him—his narrowed eyes flickering from Draco to Hermione. “You know, I get it,” he whispered in his ear. Draco’s body tensed as he watched Dolores out of the corner of his eye. “I’d have wanted to get a little something, too, before handing her over. Lovely arse, that one.” His whispered chuckle ghosted over Draco’s skin and he bit down on the guttural growl that threatened to tear from his lungs. “Good to know where your loyalties lie, though, innit?” Draco exhaled slowly through his nose, ignoring the grinning man beside him and focused on Hermione.

Draco watched her hesitate, her hand slowly reaching over the bird. Hermione's eyes were burning blue and gold—her skin a beacon as her hand hovered over the tiny corpse. Draco took a deep breath as the wings started to flutter—the tiny creature surging up into the room. A few of the nurses ducked down, their eyes wide as the tiny bird fluttered about. It swooped down on the table—its tiny head tilting to the side as it watched Hermione. He watched her take in a deep breath as she pushed her hand out towards the bird—the raven inching closer to her very slowly. 

Something unreadable flashed across her face as she stroked the bird with her index finger, her lips turned down and brows furrowed. Hermione glanced up—her eyes seeming to be fixed on Draco as she stared through the glass. _She can't see me,_ Draco thought as Hermione's eyes gleamed a soft red. She held Draco's gaze as a silver light was leeched from the raven—the little bird sputtering on the table before falling down. He watched the little chest heave its last breath as Hermione's eyes faded back to their soft caramel color. “She's something,” Draco whispered, his throat dry.

“A giver and a taker of life. Both sides of the coin.” Dolores beamed a bright smile, her hands laced together in front of her pink suit. “She's the one I've been looking for.”

Draco swallowed hard, forcing a sarcastic scoff from his lips. “To cure us all?”

“Of sorts.” Draco glanced to Dolores, her cold eyes already locked on him—a smirk on her lips. “We lost a lot of good enforcers during that drop. Crouch died there. What went wrong?”

Draco gritted his teeth, Scabior's piercing glare on his back. “Andromeda tricked us. The kids she sent with us to trade weren't spirit users.”

“You knew the real mission.” She nodded towards Hermione. “She was the mission—she was the goal all along.”

Draco let a smirk grace his lips. “Maybe someone should have told Crouch that.” Dolores quirked her brow. “He attacked us. We had no choice— _I_ had no choice but to fight back.”

Dolores tilted her head for a moment before a small smile crossed her face. “Casualties, I suppose.”

Draco tried to hide his bristle, his eyes glancing back to Hermione as the nurses attached more wires to her. “Have you heard from Theo? We separated—figured it would be easier to get her alone.”

He watched something flash across Dolores's face through the reflection in the glass—her blue eyes like ice. “Yes. You've done a good job with that. She really hit it off with you, I'm told.” Draco swallowed hard, his fists clenched. Dolores shrugged softly. “Theo arrived an hour ago.”

Draco cast a dark glance to her, eyes narrowed. “Why wasn't I notified?”

She gave him a curious look, her eyebrow raised. “Your job is over. The spirit user is in our custody. Theo had a different job and—” She paused, her lips pursed as she looked him over. “He doesn't report to you.”

Draco exhaled through his nose slowly, his head beginning to throb. “Where is he?”

Dolores was watching Hermione create the various elements using her own chi—water bubbling from her fingertips before a fire blazed on her palm. “In the east wing, I believe.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of flesh hitting leather echoed around Draco as he pushed the training room doors open. He stalked through the room—his eyes falling to the lanky man before him. 

Theo swung at the bag—jabbing and kicking. Draco watched his body strain—his muscles tense as he punched the leather. “Theo,” Draco called, his voice sharp.

Theo's head snapped to him—his eyes widening before his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. A smirk slithered across his face as he grabbed a towel, the fabric wrapping around his shoulders. “Hey, man. Heard it was smooth sailing for you.” He gave Draco a small wink and Draco resisted the urge to blast his fire down on him.

“What happened?”

Theo gave a small shrug as he took a swig from his water bottle. “It went as planned.”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. “Where are they?”

Theo quirked his brow. “Dolores didn't tell you?”

Draco gritted his teeth as he gripped Theo by the collar. He slammed him against the closest wall—a huff of air shooting from Theo's lips as tears pricked behind his eyes. “Where are they?” he snarled through clenched teeth, spittle dotting Theo’s face.

Theo's hands clawed at Draco's before he sighed in defeat, his chest heaving with each labored breath. “Holding cells,” he choked out. “Yellow Sector.”

Draco pushed him farther up the wall, his feet dangling above the ground. “That section has been abandoned since Hufflin split from Solumn.”

Theo shook his head wildly, eyes wide—a strange innocence overtaking his features. “I don't know, man. That's where they took them—I swear, that's all I know.”

Draco exhaled loudly through his nose. “What about Project Grayscale?”

Theo quirked a brow. “Dolores has it.”

Draco cursed under his breath as he let Theo go. Theo rubbed his throat, his eyes narrowed as Draco clenched his fists. “Fuck. This is so fucked.”

“What's the problem here?” Theo coughed a few times, wincing. “What's wrong with you?”

“Excuse me?”

Theo gave him a dark smirk. “Did you develop feelings?” Theo let a small chuckle escape his lips. “She is cute. I wouldn’t mind—”

Draco's eyes snapped to his—Theo's smirk fading away as Draco's fist made contact with his face. Theo fell back into the wall—a cough sputtering from his lips as Draco's fist pounded on him. Draco could only see red, Theo's soft whimpers fueling him as his punches rained down. Draco stopped a moment later, taking note of Theo’s busted lip and bloodied nose. Theo stumbled to the wall, his legs falling out from under him. “This isn't about me or her!” Draco spat, his voice laced with venom. “Shite is going down and you're going to help me stop it.”

Draco watched Theo's tongue dart out, wincing as it graced the split in his lip. His arm shook as he lifted his hand, his finger wiping blood from his mouth. He stared at it closely before flinging it to the ground. Theo's eyes, dark and gleaming, glanced up to Draco. He jutted his chin out, a side-ways smirk on his lips. “What did you have in mind, Boss?”

Draco smirked as he reached his hand out to Theo, the latter wincing as he grasped his outstretched hand. Draco lifted him up, his eyebrow raised as he looked him over. “I'm going to need you to get me through to those holding cells.”

“I'm in base control tomorrow morning—it'll have to be then.”

Draco nodded before heading to the door. He cast a look over his shoulders, a wry grin on his lips. “Clean yourself up. You look like shite.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke with a start—his chest heaving and his skin glistening with sweat. He rubbed his face in his hands, something churning in his gut. He glanced to the clock. _6:37A.M._ He gritted his teeth as he stalked out of bed and hopped in the shower. He let the hot water run over his body for a long moment—relishing in the stream before quickly cleaning and then getting dressed.

He walked down the long stretch of hallway to the labs in the back section. The night guard didn't even look up as he passed. He walked up to her room, pressing his index finger into the scanner. It beeped, the light turning green as the door hissed open. He stalked in, the lights in the room automatically turning on.

“Draco?” Hermione asked, her voice laced with sleep as she blinked her eyes against the harsh lighting. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” He checked her over, his hands pulling her hair out of the way. He frowned as his finger skimmed her skin—a small bruise on her neck. She flinched before pulling away, a small blush on her cheeks. “Did they hurt you?”

“They wanted to test my healing factor.” Hermione widened her eyes as Draco's face grew dark, his fists clenched. “They didn't make me do anything like—it's not like that. They used those little vials that you have.” Draco's body relaxed—tension leaving his body. “All they've done so far is make me use my powers. Nothing has changed.”

Draco swallowed hard. “It takes time.”

“The lady from before—the one who greeted us as we came into Solumn—”

Draco quirked his brow. “Dolores?”

Hermione nodded slowly. “She seems familiar to me.”

Draco clenched his teeth and swallowed hard. “How do you feel?”

Hermione's head tilted to the side a moment, her lips turned down at the subject change before she bit her lip. “Weird—numb.”

“What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “I can usually feel people out—their auras.” She reached her hands out, her fingertips grazing his skin. He braced himself for the shudder, but it never came. His throat ran dry—her electricity dull against his skin. “I can barely feel you. Normally you feel so strong—sometimes dark—intense. But now—nothing.”

He didn't stop his hand from caressing her face, his fingers drawing circles on her cheeks. “It's going to be okay, Hermione.”

She looked up to him—her golden-brown eyes not as bright as they used to be. “I know.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco wanted to run down the hallway to the Yellow Sector, but he kept his pace brisk. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. He rounded the corner, his heart leaping into his throat as the metal door came into view. _Almost there,_ his mind chanted—blood boiling beneath his skin.

“Where do you think you're going?” a sharp voice asked, amusement lacing the tone.

Draco bristled, his eyes dark as he turned around. “I'm just paying an old friend a visit.”

A shite-eating grin crossed Scabior's face. “Are you authorized?”

“Excuse me?”

Scabior's smirk grew wider as Draco continued to walk to the door—the security box blinking red. “This section is off-limits. Are you authorized?”

Draco gave him a sharp look. “My rank is higher than you, Scabior.” He watched Scabior's face fall—his eyes narrowing. “How does it feel to be second—no, not even second—third-best to Dolores?” Draco gave a wicked smirk. “She still ranks Harry, a traitor, higher than you. Does that hurt? Or are you incapable of such feelings?”

Scabior stalked to Draco, his breath hitching slightly as Draco matched his stance—their eyes locked in a heated battle. “You're going down, Draco. You think you're such hot-shite. You're not top-dog anymore.” A dirty smirk crossed his lips. “Do you think your little girlfriend would care about you if she knew who you really were? What you've done? To her brother and friends—to her?”

Draco gripped his collar—Scabior's eyes going wide with panic. “I will enjoy destroying you, Scabior.” Scabior released a shaky breath as Draco patted his collar down, his hands back at his sides.

Scabior's eyes narrowed as he backed off a few paces. “You're not going to destroy me, Draco.” He gave a small chuckle. “No. You're going to destroy yourself. You're going to burn everything you care about to the ground just like you’ve always done—that's your fate.”

Draco glared daggers at the man; fists clenched as Scabior turned on his heel—his footfalls fading down the hallway. “Prick,” Draco muttered as he turned to the security box. “Come on, Theo,” he whispered—his eyes locked on the blinking red button. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding as the box beeped softly—the light blinking green. The door hissed—the metal clacking as the door slid open. 

He walked down the dim hallway, bracing against the wall. He took a deep breath as he peered around the corner—one guard pacing in front of the holding cells, his back to Draco. Draco inhaled sharply as he went for him, his form silent as he padded across the floor. His arm wrapped around the guard's neck while his other hand clamped around his mouth. Draco gritted his teeth as the guard spasmed in his arms—his struggle slowing to nothing as his body went limp. He pulled him into a dark corner before hitting the purge button, the glass doors popping open with a gentle hiss. Harry, Luna, and Ginny stalked out of the room slowly—their eyes narrowed as Draco came into view. 

“You’ve got some nerve,” Ginny growled, tiny sparks popping across her fingertips.

Draco gave her a sideways smirk and shrugged. “Let's get this party started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting another one or two chapters this week :)  
> reviews make me happy  
> Kudos are also welcomed  
> :)


	12. Blood Boiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKR owns anything HP related  
> I own anything not HP related: my oc's, plot, setting, etc  
> This fic will contain: sexual situations, violence, gore/blood, character death  
> enjoy :)

Draco set his jaw, his thin patience fading quickly as he clenched his fists—itching to leave. “We should really get moving,” he drawled irritably.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Why should we trust you?” He took a step closer, Draco bristling in response. 

“I'm the only option you have,” Draco snorted. “Unless you prefer the cell?”

“This place is quite nice,” Luna said, her voice light. “Not like I imagined.”

Harry gripped Draco's collar, Draco resisting the urge to punch his throat. “Where is Hermione?”

“In the labs.” Draco watched Harry's face shift—something almost feral in his features. He had just enough time to lean back, dodging Harry's blow. Grunting, he slammed back—Harry's body stumbling back before he regained his balance. 

“I could kill you,” Harry muttered, his eyes mad.

“I can save her!” Draco yelled, Harry's fist stopping just inches from his nose. Draco took a deep breath. “We only have a ten-minute window to get to her room without the cameras catching us.”

Ginny sauntered forward, her arms over her chest. “How is that?”

“I suspect we should move quickly,” Luna offered, smiling at Draco’s grateful look. “Time is a funny thing.”

Ginny glared at her friend before turning back to the blond. “I want to know.”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to stand here discussing pointless details. He wanted to get moving and save Hermione. He _needed_ to get moving and save Hermione. “Theo is in the control room hacking their feed as we speak but he only has a _limited time_ to do so before someone becomes suspicious.”

“ _He_ is why we're here,” Ginny spat.

“No,” Harry said, his eyes dark. “Draco is.” He took a deep breath, his temple pulsing. “You were working for Dolores all along you fucking arsehole. After everything, you still brought her in. You never were more than Dolores's attack dog, were you?” Draco tried to hide the bristle in his skin, how his body grew rigid with Harry's words. “If my sister is hurt—I will kill you.”

Draco locked gazes with Harry, his face deadly calm. “Can we get moving now?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had to force himself to breathe as they padded down the long hallway, their steps silent on the tile flooring. He was itching to run, his legs twitching with each slow step. But he had to be slow—calculated. He couldn't afford to rush through this, fires blazing. Hermione couldn't afford that.

He chewed on his inner cheek, his breathing silent as he strained his ears to listen. “What's the plan?” Ginny asked, her voice shrill. Draco cast her a dark look, her skin slightly paling before she sneered back at him.

“We should take it one step at a time,” Luna said, her smile soft. “Plans don’t always work out, do they?”

“How close are we?” Harry asked, his voice low.

Draco inhaled sharply. _Don't you fucking arseholes know when to shut up?_ “Her room is down this hall and through the lab doors.” Draco was in the middle of scowling, his eyes narrowed, when a shadow loomed over him. He turned out of the way just as an enforcer walked through the hallway.

The enforcer looked over, his eyes widening as he took in the four of them. “What the—” he had started before Draco lunged.

Draco's fist made a deafening crack as it connected with the enforcer's jaw—his eyes going wide as he spun for the floor. Draco exhaled through his nose as his fists pounded on the guy. His skin was itching—blood boiling as he felt bones crack underneath his punches. He blinked a few times as strong arms were pulling him up—the enforcer lying motionless on the ground. Draco watched the man’s chest heave a shaky breath before stilling, an odd feeling working its way through Draco’s veins. He looked back and saw Harry was holding him upright, his own legs shaking. Taking a deep breath and setting his face into a scowl, he shook Harry off—forcing his legs to work. “Let's keep moving.”

They could see the lab doors, Draco's legs walking just a bit faster until Ginny let out a small whine. He turned to glare at the girl but sucked in a deep breath when he noticed her eyes widen and lips thin out into a pained grimace. “What's wrong?” Harry asked, his hand on the small of her back.

“I can feel her madness,” she said, her voice light but face dark. “It’s—there’s so much right now.”

Draco felt his stomach drop. “Can you take it away?” 

She locked eyes with him—her lips quivering. “I'm trying.” She shook her head, her eyes glistening. “It's like I'm being blocked.”

Draco's fists were clenched, his jaw rigid. “Let's go. We're almost there.”

They walked silently through the doors, Draco bracing himself against the corner before peering past the wall. _Strange,_ he thought when the entire sector looked to be empty. His gut was churning, his skin sizzling as he opened the door to her room.

He felt his stomach plummet and his heart drum up his throat. _She's not here._ He didn't have time to dwell on that as his world shifted, his back slamming into the wall. His hands clawed at Harry's arms—Harry's eyes like dark jewels and lips twisted into a snarl.

“Is this a trap?” he hissed, his grip tightening on Draco, the blond letting out a choked breath.

Draco coughed, glaring daggers at him. “I don't know! She should have been here!”

“Where could she have gone?” Ginny asked as she paced through the room—her hands skimming over Hermione's bed. 

“I don't know,” Draco said, his voice low—defeated. He watched Harry's eyes narrow before his grip faltered—letting him go. “I haven’t been notified of anything. My job was done so I assume Dolores didn’t see the need to include me on anything after the fact.”

“I thought this all seemed too easy,” Luna murmured before shrugging. “What’s next, Draco?”

Harry opened his mouth to speak when a speaker clicked on—static hissing through the room before a cold voice slithered out. “Draco and friends. Please head to Lab D.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's anger was boiling beneath his skin, his teeth grinding as they entered Lab D. He looked to his right, his eyes falling on Theo. He narrowed his eyes before Scabior came into view—his gun pressed against Theo's back. He turned his attention forward, his heart dancing on his tongue as he took in Hermione. She looked unharmed but something was off. Her skin was too pale—eyes too dull. His lips turned down at the ends, his hands itching to touch her.

“Glad you could make it,” Dolores quipped as she walked up next to Hermione, her hands behind her back. “I’m glad you've brought your friends along.” She gave a nod and suddenly Draco was struggling in the grip of two enforcers—their fire blazing against his skin until he stopped fighting back. He cut a glance to the others—their faces in a tight grimace as the enforcers held them back.

Draco's fists were clenched, his fire itching to ignite. “I thought you hated guns,” he said—his eyes glaring daggers at Scabior.

Scabior snickered, pressing his gun harder into Theo's back—Theo wincing, his face strained. “I guess I've made an exception.”

Hermione took a tentative step forward. “Draco? What's going on?” Her voice was so meek—almost lifeless. “Why are they here?”

Scabior rolled his eyes, a snort sounding from his lips. “I thought the little prodigy could sense our auras.” He tilted his head a moment before a wicked sneer crossed his features. “Or maybe she's not that good at using her powers. Or else she would have known her dear _friend,_ Draco, was setting her up.”

Draco flinched, his eyes locked on Hermione as she studied Scabior for a moment. He watched her eyes glisten over before she turned to face him. “It's true, isn't it?” His body grew slack, his legs barely able to hold him upright. Her voice broke at the end—her body visibly shaking.

He opened his mouth to speak before he shut his lips. He watched her take a step back—her head shaking as she averted her gaze. Dolores stepped forward, her hand on the small of Hermione’s back even as Hermione flinched away from her. “It's not that simple, is it?” She smiled again, Hermione narrowing her gaze before shifting away. “She can sense our auras—but it's not like reading a book. It's a mixture of our perception of ourselves mixed with the feelings we give off. So, she could sense certain things—like Draco's growing affection for her. That might be why she overlooked the fact that he was hiding something from her. The fact he was leading her to—this.”

“I don't need to read your aura to know you're a sadistic bitch,” Theo quipped, wincing as Scabior smacked him in the back of his head with the butt of his gun.

“How quickly these young ones turn—there’s no loyalty anymore, is there?” Dolores cut a dark glance to Harry, eyes narrowed. “I do hate children.”

Draco watched Hermione narrow her gaze, her skin slowly lighting up before she let out a small gasp—a shriek on her tongue. Draco lurched forward against the enforcers, their fires seeping to his bones, as Hermione doubled over—her eyes shut tight and soft whimpers escaping her lips.

“Stop that!” Draco yelled, his voice laced in venom.

Dolores smiled coolly, her head tilted as she watched Hermione writhe on the ground. “Magnificent, isn't it?”

“Take her pain away!” Harry shouted to Ginny as he struggled against two other enforcers.

“I can't,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I can’t!”

Draco gritted his teeth. “What have you done to her?”

“She’s being blocked,” Luna announced—blue eyes wide and lips turned down at the ends. 

Dolores let out a small laugh. “That one is quite clever,” she said, as if proud. “I gave her a new serum I developed. It's quite interesting. Would you like to know how it works?” Dolores gave a sharp nod before pain shot through Draco's shoulder.

Draco gritted his teeth, grunting as he hunched over—the enforcers holding him upright as they pulled the blade from his shoulder. He was panting, watching as Hermione's eyes widened. She narrowed her gaze as she tried to stand up, her skin glowing before she fell to the floor again—her body spasming. “Leave her alone!” Draco spat, his shoulder burning as blood trickled down his heated skin.

“The serum has these transmitters in it that dull the extra senses spirit users use. It's still in its first stages but it works wonderfully so far. It renders Shades like Ginny useless—no more zapping her madness away or taking away her pain.” A smile slithered across her lips. “Sensing our auras is a bit of a hassle now, too. And using her powers causes her pain.”

Draco snorted. “Isn't that last part going to hinder your little plan?”

Dolores smiled coolly. “The transmitters are being controlled by me. I can switch them on or off as I please while the serum is in her system. I can even select which ones to turn off and which to keep on.” She tilted her head to the side. “I do apologize for Greg stabbing you. But she seems to react strongly when her friends are in danger.”

Draco watched Dolores walk to the back table, Hermione's body heaving on the ground. “Hermione?” he called, his voice thick with worry. She lifted her head slightly, her breathing labored. “It's going to be okay.”

“Hardly,” Scabior quipped before a grunt escaped his lips. Theo had elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the gun from his hands as Scabior doubled over in pain. Theo landed a few punches before two enforcers were on him—dragging him away. Draco smirked as Scabior stood up, his nose bleeding and left eye purple.

“You look like shite,” Draco snorted.

Scabior narrowed his eyes, wincing slightly. “I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm.”

Draco's throat ran dry as Dolores stepped up, her eyes narrowed. “I expected more from you,” she said to Draco, her voice soft. She sighed before turning to Theo. “You had potential—and you let a traitor squander it.” She gave a quick glance to Scabior before shaking her head—her eyes locked on Hermione. “You are the key.”

“The key to what?” Hermione spat, her eyes narrowed as Dolores approached with the black box Draco never wanted to see again.

“Our salvation.” Dolores gave a short nod and suddenly Hermione was being lifted by two men—her body thrashing about weakly. “Don't resist—it's immature to thrash about like that.” Dolores' lips turned down at the ends before she shrugged—her hands opening the box. Draco watched Dolores' face fall—her eyes wide as she grabbed the vial from the box. The box clattered to the floor, the sound echoing in the small room. “What is this?” Draco narrowed his eyes, the vial glowing with a blue fire. He swallowed hard. _That's impossible._ Dolores spun on Theo, her eyes wild. “Where is it?!”

Theo's eyes widened, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. “I don't know! I never opened the damn box!”

Dolores turned to Draco. Draco remained firm, his chin tilted up and fists clenched as she gave a swift nod. The enforcers holding him up sent their fists into his stomach. He hunched over, air escaping his lungs as he tried to catch his breath. “Just tell me where it is and I'll let you go. I'll even reinstate your position.” She gave him a brilliant smile as the air was wrenched from his lungs when meaty fists slammed into him. “It can be like it was before all this. I’ll fully pardon you. Afterall, you are the best enforcer.”

Draco snorted, a low grunt escaping his lips as a jab connected to his ribs. “Fuck off,” he spat. He ignored Hermione's soft whimpers as she struggled against her captors. _I can take this—for you._

Dolores sighed before Theo spoke, her eyes snapping to him. “Draco doesn't know where it is! He was with Hermione. I was with Harry—he had Project Grayscale.”

Draco gritted his teeth as Dolores's icy glare turned to Harry. He inhaled sharply, watching her fingers tap on her chin idly. He watched Harry, his eyes dark and narrowed. _Damn it, Theo. Why can't these arseholes learn to shut up?_

Dolores was pacing back and forth. “Tell me where it is and I'll reinstate your citizenship here in Solumn.” Draco snorted as Harry kept silent, his eyes fixed straight ahead. Dolores sighed, her jaw popping in annoyance. “Talk or I'll make you suffer.”

Draco lunged forward as Hermione doubled over in pain again—strong arms holding him back. “Let her go!” He watched Hermione's body fall to the floor—her back arching as she spasmed. He felt his blood run cold, his whole body weightless. “Please, stop.”

“Tell me what I want to know.”

Draco sucked in a deep breath, his eyes looking to Harry—Harry's jaw rigid and eyes fixed straight ahead. Draco inhaled sharply, his eyes clamping shut as Hermione screamed and wailed—her voice cracking. “Stop!” Draco yelled, Dolores's eyebrows shooting up. “You're killing her!” Hermione’s screams echoed in the room, the vibrations of it tainting his bones. “Take me instead! Hurt me! Leave her alone,” he hissed, his muscles strained as the goons dug their fingers into him.

He watched Theo struggle against the enforcers holding him back. “If she dies, you'll have nothing!”

Ginny was writhing in an enforcer’s grip, her screams raw. Luna was shaking, her blue orbs unblinking as they focused on Hermione. “Please.” He didn’t know who was the last one to beg—their pathetic voices blurring together in a heap of wails and cries.

Dolores tilted her head to the side as she watched Hermione thrash about on the floor, her skin pale and tears streaming down her face. A soft smile slid over her lips and Draco wanted to rip her throat out with his teeth. She gave a small nod and Hermione gasped loudly, her eyes blinking rapidly as her body slowly settled on the ground. 

“If you all know nothing—I have no reason to keep any of you alive.” Dolores looked to Scabior, his face breaking into a lopsided grin. “Take them to the Pit.” 

Draco felt the ground fall from beneath his feet as he struggled to break free. “No!” Sounds were mixing together, creating an indistinguishable ringing that took over Draco's world. He watched Hermione being dragged away—Dolores' face smiling at him. He felt his fire die on his hands as a sting shot through his neck—his eyes blinking the world away. Then there was nothing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco groaned, his body aching as he struggled to sit up. He blinked his vision clear, the room dark and still a bit blurry. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes before opening them again. He felt his heart beat against his chest—his throat running dry. _Fuck me._ They were in the pit—the stone walls reaching high above them. He swallowed hard as he looked around the walls—shadows dancing across the stone. _I am getting too old for this shite,_ he thought as he narrowed his gaze, shadows forming strange shapes in the darkness.

“Draco?” a deep voice called.

He looked over to his right, Harry wincing as he stood up. “Where's Theo?” Draco's voice was just a whisper, his eyes glancing to the moving shadows.

“Over here with Ginny,” Theo quipped as he supported Ginny's weight—her lips pursed.

“Luna?”

“Here I am, Harry.”

Draco sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck—growling as his fingers skimmed the bump there. _Fucking bitch._ He looked at Harry, his eyes grim. “It was smart to hide Project Grayscale.”

Harry locked gazes with him. “I didn't hide it.”

Draco narrowed his silver orbs. “But that vial—it was one of _my_ healing vials.”

Harry grunted. “So I noticed.”

Draco gritted his teeth, his head pounding against his skull. _I am not playing this game._ “So how the fuck did one of my vials get there if you didn't switch it?”

Harry's face was deadly serious, his body tense. “I don't know. But it wasn't me.”

“Then who—” A feral howl cut Draco off—something hissing in the darkness.

Ginny hobbled to Harry and leaned against him, her eyes wide as they scanned the darkness. Draco watched shadows stretch and recede—popping hisses and spitting howls echoing around the cave.

“Where are we?” Ginny asked, her hands rubbing her arms up and down.

“The Pit,” Theo answered, his throat swallowing hard as his eyes flickered around the walls.

Ginny jumped as a gurgling growl sounded from the darkness. “What's in here with us?”

Harry took a step back, his eyes narrowing as he spun on his heel—a hissing chuffle echoing behind him. “Reapers.”

“What are reapers?” Luna asked, her head tilted to the side and voice eerily calm.

Draco gritted his teeth, the growls all around them. He took a deep breath. “We were never told what went on down here—or what went in here. It was out of our jurisdiction so we just—we never questioned it.” He cut a glance to Harry, the man’s words from days ago settling in his bones.

“They’re shifters that were experimented on,” Harry bit out. “Under the guise of trying to find a permanent solution for the madness—was all just bollocks. They were injected with spirit energy and probably other serums that hag created.” 

Draco exhaled through his nose as his hands ignited and lit up the small area they stood in. He watched lanky creatures hiss and avert their eyes—their contorted bodies scurrying back into the darkness. _Fucking hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Draco make up for all the bad he has done?  
> Will Hermione be okay?  
> Will Draco and Co. survive the Pit?  
> Find out next time:)  
> Reviews and kudos give me life :)


	13. Last Ember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one is here
> 
> JKR owns HP related stuff/characters  
> I own my OCs, plot, settings  
> This fic will contain: sexual situations, gore/blood, violence, death  
> enjoy :)

Draco and Harry ignited their palms, their backs facing each other. Theo and Ginny let their flames slither across their skin as Luna’s aura pulsed around her. “I thought shifters needed the full moon or something,” Theo muttered darkly.

“Who knows what else Dolores pumped into them to turn them into—into—well—”

“Poor creatures,” Luna murmured, her cheeks glistening.

Draco opened his mouth to speak before Ginny sauntered forward, her eyes narrowed as a lanky reaper twitched in the shadows. “They’re dead,” she whispered, her eyes grim.

“They look pretty alive to me!” Theo yelled as a pale body twitched toward him and snapped its jaws before slinking back to the shadows.

Draco glanced to her quickly, his head snapping back as a reaper stalked forward, gnashing his teeth a few times before running away. “You can sense that?” he asked, his voice low.

“They're like me,” she whispered, swallowing hard.

Draco looked her over shortly. “They're not like you,” he spat. “You're nothing like them.” They held each other’s gazes before Theo cursed under his breath—a tornado of fire lashing out from his palm. A hissing whimper carried through the pit as the creature spasmed on the floor. Theo pelted it with his fire, the willowy frame writhing on the ground. The sounds of sizzling flesh and boiling blood pounded in Draco's eardrums, the reaper's distant moans dying with the last ember.

“Shite,” Harry said as he looked at the charred remains, the blackened skin peeling off and eyes a yellow-white hue. 

Draco sighed, his head beginning to throb. _Bloody fucking hell,_ he thought as the pit erupted in chaotic wails—their whimpers soft and strained. 

“I don't think they liked watching their friend die,” Luna said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Draco snorted. “No shite.”

Harry and Draco locked gazes, eyes dark. “This is going to be a helluva fight.”

Draco shrugged his shoulders, his fire itching in his veins. “I've fought worse.”

Harry's lips twitched up at the ends. “You ready?”

Draco's silver-gray eyes snapped to his, a dark-red glow on his fingertips. “Are you?”

Rolling his eyes, Harry let his fire spread up his arms—the flames almost golden. He opened his mouth to speak when the wailing died off—the pit falling completely silent. Draco swallowed hard, his gut churning. The sounds didn't fade slowly, it just cut off—as quick as blinking. Silence fell upon the room—thick and heavy. Shadows played tricks on the rocks, flickering this way and that. Draco had time to take a shaky breath before chaos erupted around them.

It was too dark to see through the shadows, even with their fires raging all around them. The reapers were fast, their contorted bodies surging through the air or crawling across the floor. Draco toppled to the ground in a huff, grunting as the reaper threw its body weight onto him. He held its arms back, long claws trying to dig into Draco's flesh. The pale skin was dotted with tufts of wiry fur, faded scars lining the skin in jagged lines. Sweat was dotting his brow, the creature's jaws snapping close to his face—saliva glistening on its teeth. Draco held his breath, the stench from the reaper all around him as his fire singed through his forearms. Draco let out a guttural yell, the reaper's arms charred as his teeth gnashed in Draco's direction. “Give it the fuck up already!” Draco yelled, his head leaning back as the reaper gained an inch. He twisted his head, Harry locked in a heated battle with two reapers, their lanky frames dancing in and out of the shadows. _Shite,_ he thought as he cast a glance to Theo, his back to Draco as he blasted his fire out—the flames spiraling into a group of reapers—their cries dying in the air. He sucked in a breath, his eyes flashing to Ginny and Luna. The blonde was encasing a reaper in a thorny cocoon—a crack echoing off the stone as its head lolled to the side. The red-head seemed frozen in place, the reapers dancing around her—their noses twitching. Her eyes were wide as they locked on him, her chest rising and falling in time with the reaper's gnashing jaws. “A little help would be nice,” Draco said through gritted his teeth—his pride taking a small hit as he strained his head back farther away from the reaper's spitting teeth.

Ginny didn't move, her lips slightly parted as she stared between Draco and the reaper. Draco narrowed his eyes, his stomach doing flips before Theo pushed her out of the way, casting her a wide glance. “The fuck, Ginny?” She stared at him, shaking her head and blinking rapidly. Scoffing, Theo yanked the reaper off of Draco, its head snapping to him as a snarl erupted from its throat. Theo struggled with it for a bit, his fire doing nothing to hinder its determined movements. Theo grunted, his eyes wide as Draco stepped behind the creature.

“Close your eyes,” Draco drawled. “Or don't.” Theo shut his eyes tightly, the darkness illuminating behind his lids as Draco shot his fire out. Theo felt the heat lick his skin, a guttural moan sounding from the creature. 

The body went rigid in Theo's grasp before slumping, his hands releasing the carcass. He opened his eyes, watching the body spasm on the ground a few times. Theo sighed, looking back to Draco. They shared a swift nod before Theo turned back to Ginny.

“I—I didn't mean—” Her words were fumbling from her lips, her body trembling. Theo shook his head, taking a quick step to her.

Draco braced himself, ready to pull him off if he decided to let her have it. But it never came. There were no words of anger or curses—no wild hand gestures or blind fury. Draco cocked his head to the side, watching Theo's hands grip hers. “Get over it.”

That was all he said before he moved past her to help Luna fend off a few more creatures—their bodies hovering close together.

“I’m sorry,” Ginny whispered.

“Don’t be sorry,” Draco ground out. “Be fucking prepared—to fight or die. Those are your options. What do you want?” Her round eyes snapped to his, their gazes locked for a long moment before she set her jaw and a fire ignited behind her skin. Draco gave her a small smirk before Harry’s voice called out to him.

“Draco! Could use some help here!”

Draco snorted. “The legendary Harry needs my help?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just do your thing.”

“My thing?” Draco quirked his brow.

“Yeah, that thing where you kill everything—fires blazing,” Theo quipped, Ginny standing beside him and Luna.

Draco looked to Ginny, her dark eyes grim—but there was a fire behind her eyes, making Draco's lips twitch up at the ends slightly. “If you're not ready, then stay out of the fucking way.”

Ginny didn't flinch at his harsh tone, instead she jutted out her chin—a wildfire dancing on her fingertips. “I was born ready.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was thankful that he had a pretty decent internal sense of direction because the smell of burning, rotting flesh was encasing the entire cave and he needed out. His signature scowl was on his face as he padded down the hallway, a few people casting them wary glances. 

Ginny nudged his shoulder, her eyes narrowed. “What about all of these people?”

Draco shook his head, blue suits blurring past them and averting their gazes. “They're just scientists and doctors, some nurses. They're not killers—just easily influenced.”

Ginny pursed her lips, nodding softly. They walked in silence, their bodies tense for a fight that never came. Draco gritted his teeth, glancing to Harry—eyes grim. There were no enforcers to stop them, no guns or fires blazing down the hall. “This is good, right?” Ginny asked as they stalked to the lab they had last seen Hermione in. “There's no one to stop us.”

Theo shrugged his shoulders, eyes narrowed. “It could mean that Dolores doesn't think we're a threat because she wouldn't think we'd survive the pit. That would give us the element of surprise.”

Harry nodded slowly. “But that isn't the case is it, Draco?” Draco shook his head, fists clenched as the lab doors came into view. “Dolores wouldn't rule out the possibility of us killing the reapers. She's too logical. She'd have thought of every scenario.” 

“Not every scenario,” Luna said in her sing-song voice, her fingers lacing with Theo’s for a moment before walking closer to Ginny. Draco gritted his teeth as he pushed the doors open, his stomach plummeting. 

The room was empty, a strange air lingering in the lab. Draco looked around the room, his heart beating against his chest. “This place looks like hell,” Theo whispered. 

The lights were flickering on and off, shadows flashing against the walls. The tables were turned over, broken chairs splattered across the floor. The computers were beeping, their monitors smashed in and wires sparking in the corners. Draco stalked to the chair they had Hermione in, his fingers touching the smooth seat—cold to the touch. “What do you think happened?” Draco asked, his mind already coming up with the answer before anyone responded.

“Hermione,” Ginny whispered, her fingers rubbing over the burn marks that spread across the floor. “She did this.”

“Can you feel her madness at all?” Harry asked.

“No—she's still blocked.”

“What now?” Theo asked.

Draco clenched his jaw as he stood up, his limbs cracking and popping. “Let's have ourselves a little chat with Dolores.”

Draco stalked past them, their footfalls hurrying behind him as he marched to Dolores's office. “What makes you think she's going to be there?” Ginny asked, her eyes narrowed.

Draco snorted. “She wouldn't abandon this place—all of her work. She's here. And Hermione is either with her or she has some idea on where she went. At the very least, we can find out what happened.”

Draco felt Harry's eyes on him, a fire beneath his skin. He cast him a quick look, Harry's eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Draco snorted, looking back down the hallway. They rounded the corner and her silver-metal door came into view. “No guards?” Theo asked, eyes scanning the hallway.

“They're probably all dead,” Draco grunted as he slammed the door open, the metal creaking beneath his strength.

He stumbled in, Dolores's eyes wide as she sat behind her desk. “Draco!” Her voice was strained, her skin paler than normal.

Draco rushed past her desk, her hands held up in defense. He gave her a once over. Her pink blouse was painted red, puffy cheeks covered in dirt and sweat and grime. She had a seeping gash across her chest—the cut slicing up to her neck. An animalistic grin spread over his lips as he gripped her by her collar and hoisted her over the desk. “What happened?”

Dolores blinked a few times, her throat bobbing as she swallowed hard. Draco gritted his teeth before slamming her into the wood of her desk. She yelped, wincing as she inhaled sharply. “Hermione went off! She—she killed them all!”

“Who?” Harry asked, his voice low. Draco growled as Harry stepped closer, the man freezing in place. 

Dolores' breaths were quick and short. “The enforcers—a few nurses. We were trying to calm her down—sedate her. It didn't work.”

Theo scoffed as he stood in the doorway, Luna by his side. “No shite.”

“Where's that arse with the gun?” Ginny asked, her eyes narrowed.

“Scabior?” Dolores asked, her blue eyes cold and lips pulled thin.

Draco grunted as he slammed her into the desk again, a feral grin on his lips as she huffed out a whine. “Stop stalling and answer the fucking question.”

She took a shaky breath. “I don't know. He ran out when Hermione began to manifest all of her powers at once.” She sucked in a gush of air, her eyes clenched tight as she whimpered in pain.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat, memories clouding his mind. “That's not possible.” 

Dolores quirked her brow, her lips quivering. “I know. But she did it.” Draco noticed that even through the pain, Dolores’ eyes took on a sudden gleam at mentioning Hermione’s powers.

Harry took another step towards them, his eyes narrowed as Draco gave him a sharp look. “Where is Hermione?”

Dolores laughed, wincing slightly as a coughing fit tumbled from her lips. “You can't control her.” She gave Draco a pointed look. “You should put her down—like the monster she is.”

Growling, Draco pushed her against the desk—one hand gripping her collar while the other pressed on her wound. His lips twitched up as she let out a sharp cry, tears pricking her eyes. “Draco!” Harry warned, emerald eyes flashing.

“Answer the question, you bitch!” Draco's lips were pulled up in a snarl. “Where is Hermione?”

Dolores licked her lips, her chest rising and falling quickly with each shuddering breath. “I don't know.”

“Liar!” Draco yelled as he slammed her against the desk again, feeling her body pop and crack as he repeated the action over and over.

“She's telling the truth,” Luna said, her lips pulling down at the ends.

Draco stopped, Dolores' body going into another coughing fit—blood trickling from her lips. Draco looked up to Luna and Theo, their eyes wide and grave—lips in a thin line. He gave Harry a quick glance, his lips pursed and skin pale. His silver orbs cut to Ginny, her face almost impassive save for the definite paling of her skin and a slight twitch to her lips. He slumped back a little, his grip loosening until Dolores let out a sharp laugh.

Draco glared at her, a harsh growl bubbling up his throat as she cast him a bitter smile. “You're doomed. She's going to be the death of you.” She let out another cackle before wincing. “Such a shame—you held such promise—even as a scared, pathetic little boy.” She gave him an almost feral grin, blood glistening over her teeth. “And you were such a pathetic child!”

“Fuck you,” Draco spat, his fingers twitching.

Dolores's lips pulled up at the ends. “What's more important, Draco? The lives of the many? Or her life?” Anger was boiling beneath his skin—his fingertips glowing. “I think her life is more important to you—you've always been selfish. A cruel and selfish little boy—just think about all those deaths you caused. All those lives you’ve snuffed out. Think about your parents—”

He hoisted her up, her body falling ramrod straight as he got in her face. He could feel her body trembling, relishing in the fear that was rolling off of her in waves. “Your time is up, Dolores. You have no control—not anymore.”

“Killing me won't make things right.”

He tilted his head to the side, ignoring the dark glances everyone was throwing his way. The room was silent, a hush of anticipation stilling in the air—not even the quiet thump of a heartbeat echoing off of the walls. His lips pulled up in a wild grin, her eyes going wide. “No,” he said, nodding slowly. He felt her body relax a little, a sigh on her tongue. “But it's a start.”

There was a ringing in Draco's ears, his eyes registering Harry's lips moving but no sound coming out. His body was rushing toward Draco but he wasn't fast enough. Dolores's body was already laying on her desk, Draco's right fist encased in a bitter, dark flame. He watched her blue eyes widen, her scream dying in her throat as his hand slammed into her.

He pushed through the hot pain that was shooting through his hand—his burning fingers scorching through her chest. He barely registered her blackening skin peeling back, the crack of her ribs as his fist pounded through her—his fires wrapping around her frantic heart.

She had died before he gripped the beating organ—his flames melting it into a red mess. Her eyes flattened, lips pulled back as her body spasmed on the desk, the smell of burning flesh wafting through the air.

Harry had stopped short, his breathing ragged as he looked at her body—Draco's hand painted red. Ginny had glanced away, her body shaking and jaw rigid. Luna had leaned into Theo, his fingers stroking her back as he took in the bloodied scene. Draco looked to Harry, his eyes grim. “Let's get moving.”

“Where?” Harry spat.

“She doesn't trust Solumn. She'd go somewhere that's not a part of it.” Draco grabbed an old rag, wiping most of the blood from his hand.

“Hufflin?” Theo asked, his nose twisted up.

“What about everyone here?” Ginny asked, her voice small.

Draco shrugged. “Not my problem.”

Harry snorted. “That's because you don't give a shite about anyone else.”

Draco snapped his head around, eyes narrowed. “I risked everything for your fucking sister.”

Harry swallowed hard. “This is a lot bigger than her.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, his arms crossing his chest. “I don't think Solumn would cave in on itself just because Dolores is dead.”

“You have faith in people?” Harry asked, his eyebrows raised in mock shock.

Draco exhaled loudly through his nose. “I do think we should keep her death under wraps—for now. Because there's still the lesser of two evils to consider.”

Harry nodded, sighing softly. “This is the exact kind of opportunity she'd jump on.”

Draco exhaled slowly. “You stay here. I'll go after Hermione.”

“She isn't going to trust you after the shite you pulled,” Harry spat.

“I can go with him,” Ginny whispered. “She'll trust me.”

“I'll help Harry. What's left of Solumn doesn't know me as a traitor,” Theo said.

Draco scoffed. “Unless they know about us being wanted men.”

Luna rocked on her heels, her head tilted to the side. “I’ll stay and help here, I think. Too much meddling can wreak havoc on the future, you know?”

“Right,” Draco snorted, a bit glad the quirky blonde would not be joining them. She was alright but she had an uncanny sense and seemed to peer through you and Draco couldn’t deal with that—not right now—maybe not ever.

Harry rolled his eyes. “We'll take care of your mess. You bring my sister back—alive.”

Draco locked eyes with Harry and ignored the strange look that flashed in Luna’s blue orbs. “I promise.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their ride to Hufflin was silent. Draco avoided the main road, teetering off into the woods. They stopped by the edge of the fence, hopping off of their bikes.

“Why are we in the back?” Ginny asked softly.

Draco nodded forward. “There's a cabin up here. We stayed there when we got to Hufflin the last time.”

Ginny nodded stiffly, the two making their way through the trees. Draco clenched his jaw as he pushed the door opened—the room empty. Ginny sighed. “Where else could she have gone?”

Draco gritted his teeth as he searched the cabin, muddy footprints scattering the floor. He bent down and swept his fingertips over it, electricity shooting through his veins. “She was here, I can feel her.” Ginny bent down and rubbed her fingers over the dirt-prints, nodding softly. Draco tilted his head. “There was a struggle.” He pointed to the slanted footprints—the way the mud streaked across the floorboards in a dirty panic. He shot up quickly, eyes narrowed. “Someone got to her first.”

“What now?” Ginny asked as they stalked out of the cabin.

Draco was fuming, anger clouding his brain. He didn't pay attention to the loud squawking birds or the way the branches cracked behind them. It wasn't until her breath hitched in her throat—a quiet yelp on her tongue—that he spun on his heels. Draco growled, his eyes locking on blue-gray ones. Ginny clawed at his hands as he wrapped his arm around her, the other pressing a gun to her head. “Draco,” Scabior spat.

“I was wondering when I'd get to see you again. Heard that when everything went down, you ran like a coward. Like the little bitch you are.”

Scabior's eyes narrowed, Ginny whimpering as he pressed the tip of the gun harder onto her skull. “I'd shut up if you don't want me to splatter her pretty brains everywhere.”

Draco bristled. “Where's Hermione?”

Scabior snorted. “Lose track of your girlfriend?” Scabior shot him a dark look, a wild sneer on his face. “I'll be honest with you and say that I have no clue. An enforcer found me after she escaped. I was tracking her with him. We followed her here—John was faster than me.”

“And where is _John?”_

Scabior nodded forward, Draco's eyes glancing over his shoulders. He cursed under his breath as he took in the mangled body. _How the fuck did I not notice that?_ The trees were painted red—his body spreading over the dirt. Scabior let out a low laugh. “She's a fucking monster.”

Draco lunged, Scabior's eyes going wide before a smirk slithered across his face. Draco found himself stumbling into the dirt. He looked over his shoulder to find a rider leering over him—a deer-skull covering her face. “Fuck,” Draco spat, a rose twisting up his body—blue electricity licking his skin.

“You have blood on your hands, Draco. I can smell it. Who'd you kill this time?” Scabior's eyes were dark as he twisted the gun over Ginny's temple.

Draco clenched his jaw. “Dolores.”

Scabior seemed to freeze momentarily before he growled. He slammed Ginny down and the rider encased her body in a rose. He drew close to Draco, his lip quivering in anger. “I should kill you,” he spat. He punched Draco in the jaw—pain rippling through his face. “But I won't. I want to see your face as you destroy everything you hold dear.”

Scabior looked to the rider before stalking off. The rider lingered, her face flashing to Ginny. “What clan do you fight for?” Ginny asked, eyes narrowed.

She tilted her head at the question, her fingers removing the skull. Ginny gasped as she stared at her—black hair cascading down her shoulders. Draco gritted his teeth—a guttural yell slipping past his lips. “Fucking succubitch.”

She winked at him, her lips twisted in a smile before she turned away. “Guess we know how Project Grayscale was switched,” Ginny grunted. “Fucking Morana.”

Draco shook his head. “I don't think it was her.”

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him, a sigh on her tongue. “How are we getting out of this?”

Draco was about to open his mouth to speak when silence stretched across the forest. The birds stopped chattering, bugs no longer buzzing—even the wind stopped howling. He tried to twist his body around, shadows looming over him before there was a sharp pain throbbing through his skull—his world blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the scene of Dolores' death is one of my favorites, tbh. She's such a good character to hate  
> reviews and kudos make me happy :)  
> Thanks for your continued support!  
> Until next time, bye bye!


	14. Dark Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a transition chapter so not much happens in terms of action. But you do get to meet some new characters :)
> 
> JKR owns anything HP related  
> Any OCs, original settings/plot/ideas are mine
> 
> enjoy :)

Draco tried to keep his breathing even, his heartbeat calm. He blinked his eyes trying to right his vision but darkness was engulfing him. _I'm blindfolded_ , he concluded as he strained his ears to listen to the world around him.

There was a faint rustle as a cold chill spread up his spine. _Wind._ He exhaled slowly, muffled sounds echoing around him. He shut his eyes tightly, willing his heartbeat to quiet as he listened to the hushed voices. They were distant and quiet, the mumbled sounds seeming to escape reality as Draco sat in darkness. _Fuck_ , he thought as he twisted his wrists, hissing as thorns dug into his skin. He inhaled sharply as hot blood trickled down his hand, his wrists stinging.

“Hey, you awake?” A faint voice asked.

Draco sighed. “Are you hurt?”

“Don't think so. These roses sting like a bitch, though. Other than that, I’m fine.”

Draco smirked. “It's the thorns that do the hurting.”

He heard Ginny snort, the sound swarming is ears. “Always the smartarse.”

“Just smart,” Draco drawled, his fire dying in his veins as the spirit energy that twisted in the stem blocked his powers.

“These are made with spirit energy.”

Draco growled softly. “Yep.”

“Any smart ideas, smart guy?”

Draco's head was beginning to split, a dull throb pounding against his skull. “What do you last remember?”

Silence fell upon the room until he heard her clear her throat. “I remember Scabior.” Draco's stomach ignited in anger, his teeth clenching. “And the life-sucking cunt. Fucking succubi bitches. What did you call 'em? Succubitches?” He heard her snicker softly to herself, anger lacing her laughter. “And then nothing. I didn't see who knocked me out. Did you?”

Draco clenched his jaw. He hated being left in the dark. He always knew something or had an inkling—a feeling. Now he had nothing. He just had his blindfold and a headache and it was pissing him off. “No,” he spat through clenched teeth. “I didn't.”

Ginny sighed loudly, the sound bashing against his skull. He exhaled through his nose, his teeth gritted as he willed the headache to melt away. He was inhaling slowly when the air shifted, a faint pop in the distance. He held his breath, ears picking up silent footfalls padding towards them. He snarled when hands wrapped around his arms, dragging him forward. He thrashed about, anger sizzling beneath his skin when Ginny began to curse.

“Let me go!” she yelled, her voice shrill against Draco's eardrums.

The struggle was short, Draco's body settling onto a metal chair. He tried to keep his breathing even, his rage threatening to rip everything apart. “Where are we?” Silence stretched across the room. “Where's Ginny?” He could no longer hear her constant wailing. Either she was knocked out or they were separated. He grunted, pushing against the restraints. “Answer me!” He huffed, his head thrashing to the side as a fist made contact with his skull. He gritted his teeth before taking a shaky breath. “You're not talking because I know you. I know your voice.” Draco snorted. “Does it matter now? I'm already restrained.” There was another long stretch of silence before Draco's head was pulsing, a ringing in his ears as his head swung to the right—pain jolting through his body. “Fuck,” he spat. “I'm going to cut you open from balls to brains when I get out of here you fucking—”

There was a short burst of laughter. _Female_ , Draco thought as he narrowed his eyes, swallowing hard. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh,” the woman said as she removed the blindfold. Draco shut his eyes against the bright light, his lips pulled down in a grimace. “I just found your threat to be comical.”

Draco slowly blinked his eyes open, his heart drumming up his throat as he took in his surroundings. He was in a holding cell of sorts—chrome walls and chairs. He looked to his left to find a lanky man glaring at him. Draco narrowed his eyes, the man's face sunken in and ashen—eyes a dull gray. Draco sighed, turning to the girl—her skin tan and eyes as dark as the hair that curled above her shoulders. “Why do you find it so comical? And where am I? What's up with String-Bean?” Draco nodded towards the lanky man, his fist ready to strike. 

The woman shook her head, her palm hovering over his fisted hand. “This is Garret. I'm Melody.”

“That's not what I fucking asked.”

Her lips tilted up at the ends. “You are at a facility located near The Wall.” Draco inhaled sharply. _The Wall._ “I find your threat comical because you're not going to be using your powers anytime soon.”

He snorted. “The Wall? We're in a fucking toxic-waste-wonderland?”

“I can assure you it's quite safe.” She gave him a brilliant smile. “If you've been inoculated. Even then, it doesn't quite kill you.” She cast a glance to Garret, his face like stone. “Not entirely.”

A low growl was sounding from his throat before he could stop it, Melody turning her dark eyes to him. “I don't know if you've noticed, but I fucking hate riddles.”

“Death isn't exactly final. I'm sure you know that already. Seeing that your girlfriend is a spirit user.” Draco clenched his jaw, his skin boiling. “Garret, here, is a ghoul.”

A shiver passed down Draco's spine. “A ghoul?”

“A dead thrawl.”

Draco nodded. “I remember someone telling me that. So he's dead?”

Melody tilted her head to the side. “Not entirely.”

“But he isn't brought back entirely. Not like Ginny is.”

She shook her head, her dark curls bobbing in the air. “Necromancy is a bit different than spirit healing. Almost the same concept. A spirit user, like Hermione, can bring people back from the dead or the brink of death. They coax the spirit back from the otherworld and use a bit of their spirit to keep that soul there. That's why they're called Shades. They're just shadows of their former selves—shades of someone else.” She tapped her long finger on her chin, the red nail polish chipping at the tips. “It's even a little different with succubi. They use sex to transfer chi—and it creates an intimate link. A link that usually fades or intensifies depending on the relationship prior to the healing session.” 

Draco exhaled loudly, his jaw rigid. “This is fascinating and all, but what the fuck does it have to do with me being here?”

Melody smiled as she dismissed him with her hand, Draco's scowl planted firmly on his face. “No, necromancy is a dark art.”

“They say all the necromancers were spirit users who went mad but didn't off themselves.”

“Did you swallow everything Dolores ever spoon-fed you?”

Draco lunged, grunting as blue flames burned his skin. “Fucking bitch!”

Melody gave a swift nod and soon Garret was lifting Draco up easily, his skin cold to the touch. “Not every spirit user is able to delve into necromancy. Dolores forced those spirit users you caught for her to do things beyond their abilities—and it drove them insane. She used that for her little _experiments._ But death isn't always an option for a spirit user—nothing is ever truly dead.”

Draco sucked in a deep breath, his eyes glaring daggers. “Oh yeah? How come you guys are so diverse?”

Melody shrugged her shoulders, a soft smile on her lips. “Genetics.” She inhaled sharply before continuing. “There is a scale to using spirit. The ones in the middle are basic—they can wield spirit and one of the few other elements, if that. They can be givers of life and death.” She gave a brilliant smile, her fingers twisting a small pendant of a raven. “Then you have necromancers on the other end of the scale.”

“And what are they considered: leechers of the brain?”

“Leechers of the soul.”   
Draco's throat was dry, his eyes narrowed. “Of the soul?”

“Mind-control isn't about the mind when it comes to necromancy. Necromancers find the soul and force it back into the body—creating a dark link between the ghoul and necromancer. This ties the being to the one in control—a personal slave.” She gave a sad smile as she looked to Garret. “Though, they don't really like being back. Having their soul forced back from the world beyond—so much hate and anger.”

Draco snorted. “Can't imagine why.” Melody quirked her brow, her lips pursed. “And how does it work on those who are living?”

She shrugged. “The same way—except the soul isn't in the other world. And it's a lot more painful—it sometimes kills the thrawl.”

Draco lulled his head back, eyes closed. “Again, this is all fascinating. But I fail to see why I'm here and why this matters to me.”

Melody gave a short nod and then Garret was walking behind Draco. Draco tried to strain his neck to see him, but every move he made hurt—the rose tightening around him. “You're here because we need you. Hermione is special. She doesn't fall on the scale—she exceeds it. And that's dangerous but incredibly useful.”

“I'm not letting anyone use Hermione!” Draco snarled, his body shaking as the rose pulsed around him.

Melody drew closer to him, a sweet smile gracing her lips. “You're going to help us help her. Dolores is dead—but that doesn't mean there aren't other dark forces out there.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. _You just know it all, huh?_ “Andromeda.”

“And she has Project Grayscale.”

“It seems I was the last to know what that fucking serum was.”

Melody shrugged. “I make it a habit to learn about everything that has to do with necromancy. But even I wouldn't be able to handle its power.” A strange look overcame her features, her lips thin and eyes dark. “The only person who can use it is lost somewhere.” Her eyes snapped to Draco. “And you are going to find her.” 

“And then what? What do you want with Hermione? With the serum?”

She smiled, giving another nod. Draco hissed, a small sting on his neck. “There. You've been inoculated. It's a shame—you would have made a great thrawl.”

“Answer my fucking question.”

“I'm just the messenger.”

“Where is Ginny?”

“The same place she's been.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “No. You took us and moved us—to—”

“Are you so sure?” Melody winked before leaving—the lights flickering before darkness took over.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco lurched forward, his eyes wide and heart beating against his chest. He blinked as he looked around the room. His arms were tied down to a metal chair and a few people were staring at him behind computer monitors. He narrowed his eyes, a short man with beady eyes and thinning hair was typing away, his eyes looking to Draco every now and then. He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes landing on Melody and Garret—her smile wide and his eyes blank.

“What the hell?” Draco asked, his voice low. “What is going on here?”

A man stalked out, his hair a glossy black and eyes a starless void. “Hello, Draco. My name is Tom.”

Draco curled his upper lip. “Why the fuck does no one answer the questions I actually ask?”

He heard a snort to his right, his eyes flashing to Ginny sitting in a similar chair—her eyes locked on him. “I'm sure you're wondering what just happened,” Tom said, his voice soft.

“More or less,” Ginny spat.

Melody stalked forward, Garret on her tail. “You were in this room the whole time. The corridor you walked through, the muffled voices, the chrome room—it was all an illusion.”

“Pretty convincing illusion.”

Tom nodded softly. “That would be my doing—the mind is quite amazing.” His dark eyes flashed, his lips curved up in a charming smile.

“You mean it’s your plaything,” Ginny ground out through clenched teeth.

“Why are we at The Wall?” Draco asked, a headache pulsing behind his eyes.

“Because a war is coming and we are going to stop it before it starts,” Tom said, his voice strong. “The Wall seemed like a good place to keep hidden—no one ventures here.”

“With good reason,” Ginny spat.

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes. “How do we do that? Stop this so-called war?”

“You're going to need to find Hermione,” Tom said, pacing in front of Draco. “Before Andromeda does. And it would be beneficial to everyone if she would no longer have Project Grayscale in her possession.”

Draco exhaled through his nose slowly. “I was looking for her when your arsehole friends knocked us out and brought us here.”

Melody smiled softly. “For your protection. Who knows what Scabior and his pet succubus were capable of?”

Draco growled low in his throat. “Do you have any leads?”

Tom beamed at him, all teeth. “There's no place like home, hm?”

“The Outlands is a long stretch from Solumn—she had made it past Hufflin. That's still a lot of land to cover. And who knows who could have reached her before then.”

Tom nodded. “Our sources say she is not with Andromeda.”

“But your sources have no idea where she is?”

“No. They lost her trail a day ago. Shortly after we brought you here.”

Draco cursed under his breath. “What makes you say Andromeda has Project Grayscale? That succubus who took it wasn't near her—”

“You think The Outlands can't have power over more areas?”

Draco gritted his teeth, his stomach churning. “If I go, it's just me and Ginny.”

“I'm going, too,” Melody said, her voice smooth.

“No.”

Tom gave Draco a pointed look. “She goes with you.”

“When can we leave?” Ginny asked, Draco's head throbbing as his body shook with anger.

“Immediately.”

Draco's eyes snapped to Tom's, a sneer on his lips. “Then get these fucking cuffs off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necromancers, and ghouls, and dark lords..oh my!  
> Hope you liked this one :)  
> Until next time, bye bye!


	15. Blue Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one today but still important
> 
> JKR owns anything HP related  
> I own any: OCs, original plot/settings/etc
> 
> this fic contains: violence, gore, blood, death, sexual situations
> 
> enjoy :)

Draco was scowling, anger swirling beneath his skin. He wasn't normally put off—but this was _The Wall_. The lands were scorched from the Great War that created Solumn. Nothing was living here. Draco twitched his fingertips over the blackened earth, blue energy zapping his flesh. He shivered. _That's a fuck-ton of spirit energy_ , his mind hissed. He cast a glance to Ginny, her fingernails pinching her palms as she kept her eyes straight ahead. “You okay, Red?”

She nodded stiffly. “There's a lot of dead energy here. A lot of trapped souls.”

“The energy is perfectly alive,” Melody chimed in, her dark orbs scanning the horizon. “If one knows how to harness it.” She inhaled slowly, a smile on her lips. “There are a lot of souls here, though. Just no empty vessels.” 

Draco narrowed his eyes as Garret stumbled forward, a mumbling grunt falling from his cracked lips. “The Wall is a hell-hole. Nothing lives here—it can't. Not with all of the madness that tainted the ground.”

Melody gave him a sly grin before shrugging. “The madness had to go somewhere once your people wiped out mine.”

Draco snorted. “We didn't do a very good job.”

“I think you did.”

Draco quirked his brow. “Either tell me or fuck off—I'm tired of these dramatic one-liners,” he spat, annoyance swirling in his stomach.

Melody gave a small laugh, Draco hissing as he stumbled forward a bit—the ground crumbling a little beneath his feet. “Do you honestly think the goal was to eradicate the spirit users?”

“That was my job for years.”

“Your job was to bring them in. Alive. Dead if need be—but death isn't the end. Not always.”

Draco gritted his teeth together. “But what does that have to do with this toxic dump?”

“Do you remember the Great War?”

“I wasn't born yet,” Draco scoffed.

Melody gave him a small smirk. “Any stories?”

Draco grunted, the feeling of Ginny's eyes burning holes on his back. “All I know is that the spirit users took away all of the pain and sickness for using our powers. In turn, they grew sick—a madness poisoning them. They killed people or themselves and they needed to be—”

“Eradicated,” Ginny supplied for him, her tone bitter.

“Yeah.”

“That's mostly right. The madness was awful. It was like they were Reapers, animalistic and crazy, but with a reference level that made them dangerous.” Melody shivered slightly. “The war wasn't a war—it was a power struggle. The one who did it, no one knows who he was, didn't want to kill them all. He wanted to use them.” Draco gave her a confused look, her smile slithering over her lips. “He wanted power and control. He used the first prototype of Project Grayscale.”

“What?”

Melody nodded as she stalked in front, Draco breathing a small sigh of relief as the blackened earth began to fade to a soft gray. “He found a spirit user who was powerful—someone like Hermione. She could control all of the elements—she could even control thrawls.” Melody took in a shaky breath, her arms prickling with goosebumps. 

“What happened?” Ginny asked as they drew to a stop, Melody's eyes scanning the blackened dirt they had just walked over.

“She enslaved them all—except for two people.” Draco watched her throat swallow, sweat beading her forehead. “The one who put the serum in her—because they were linked somehow, I'm still not sure how it worked. And her lover.”

“Why was he not under the spell?” Ginny's voice was ghost of a whisper.

“They had a bond. Some say they were soul-mates.” Draco snorted, his arms crossing over his chest. “Don't believe in love?”

“I believe in what I can see. Maybe love exists. Maybe not. Soul-mates? That's something I can't fathom.”

Melody gave him a wide smirk, her head tilting to the side. “They say her lover ignited her flesh—her skin was a star when they were together.” Draco bristled, Melody's smirk widening in turn. “He wasn't under her spell because she was still in control at that point. But the serum was too powerful and everything began to burst up in flames. A blue fire.”

“They all died in the fire?” Ginny asked.

“The thrawls did—no one knows if the one who put the serum in her died or not. But the two lovers were surrounded by this blue fire—and the fire was spreading.”

“How did they stop it?”

“She sacrificed herself,” Melody said, her voice low. “She used all of the elements to create a dagger and she cut her heart out.”

Draco's jaw was rigid, his skin boiling. “Valhalla.”

Melody smiled a wicked smile. “Exactly like Valhalla. Most aren't strong enough to recreate the blade—just the poison. But, yes, the blade was essentially poison.”

Draco glanced back to The Wall, the giant crater in the ground having been leveled out a long time ago. But the sides were still intact—blackened walls standing on either side, blue energy zipping across the dirt. “We should get moving.”

“You've been inoculated,” Melody said, her hand dismissing him. “The dark energy from the necromancers that died here won't hurt you.”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, his head throbbing. “It's getting late and I'd rather not get to our destination during bedtime hours.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was hanging low in the sky as they came to a stop, Draco passing out nutrition bars to everyone. Melody laughed as she handed one back. “Garret doesn't eat.”

Draco stared at the horizon as they chewed, ignoring Ginny's obnoxious gags. “It's not that bad,” Draco muttered as he ate—taking a small swig of water. “Let's rest for a moment.”

Draco watched the sky as Melody paced behind him, her dark eyes sending goosebumps down his spine. He cast a glance to her, his eyes narrowed. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” she asked, a smile on her lips.

He grunted as he turned back around, his hands fisted. “No.”

“You miss her, don't you?” Draco gritted his teeth, his stomach churning as she drew closer to him. “Do you love her?”

Time seemed to freeze for him, the air stilling and the sand solid. He swallowed hard, his throat dry as he turned to face her—her dark orbs locked on him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He took a deep breath before he scoffed, his scowl back on his face. “How do his illusions work?”

Melody welcomed the change of topic warmly, her eyes bright and smile wide. “He targets your mind—the neurons that connect your brain to your eyes, specifically. The ones that tell your eyes what they are seeing. He makes them think they're seeing whatever he wants them to.”

“So how would someone tell if they were in an illusion?” Ginny asked as she sat back on a small rock, the sand swirling around her feet.

Melody shrugged. “There's always something off.”

“Off?”

Melody smiled as she looked to Draco, his slate-gray eyes narrowed and lips pursed. “Do you remember the room you were in?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Do you remember a clock?”

He tilted his head to the side as his mind conjured up that chrome room. “Not particularly.”

She shrugged. “There was one on the wall behind you—a round clock.”

He exhaled slowly as he shut his eyes—the chrome room entering his mind once more. He could see the mirror and the silver table and chairs. He could see the painted walls, a matte-gray. He grunted as he tried to picture the wall behind him—a blurry clock appearing in the mirror. “Yeah, there was a mirror on the wall—7:18?” He scrunched his nose as he tried to read the numbers backwards. “Yeah, 7:18.” He opened his eyes, her smirking form peering down at him. “What's the significance?”

“The clock was broken.” He narrowed his eyes as she let a small laugh escape her lips. “None of the hands were moving—time was still because time wasn't real.”

Draco nodded slowly, his gut twisting. “So there's going to be something off. Something to differ it from reality?”

“Yep,” Melody said, her arms stretching up to the sky with a stifled yawn. “Colors are different, clocks are broken, rivers are still. It's usually subtle.”

Draco nodded again before getting up, his joints popping and muscles tensing. “We should get moving.”

They walked in silence, the sun painting the sky a light pink. Draco cursed under his breath. _We're late._ The house came into view, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as they approached the door. Melody reached her hand out before Draco snapped her wrist back, a small gasp on her tongue. Garret began to charge before coming to a stop as Melody flicked her free hand—a strange calmness washing over the ghoul. “Can I help you, Draco?”

“What is that Tom wants? What does he really want?”

Melody's eyes burned a bright blue, a red ring slithering around her pupil. Draco wobbled back, his grip on her wrist loosening slightly. “Your mind is strong.”

“I thought—inoculated—” It was hard to speak, his entire being feeling as if he were drowning in quicksand.

She shrugged as she tugged her hand away, Ginny catching Draco as he stumbled back a bit—his mind pulsing. “That doesn't work against necromancers that are alive.”

Draco inhaled sharply as his fingers slipped into his pack, the little vial sparking between his fingertips. He let out a shaky breath, shivers running through him before he stood up straight—his eyes glaring daggers. “If you try anything funny, Melody, I will put you down like a fucking dog.”

She gave him a wicked grin. “Death is—”

“Not the end, I fucking get it.” He pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head—steel-colored orbs locked on her. “For you, it will be. I can promise you that.”

Melody had opened her mouth to speak before Ginny's voice was ringing through the air. “Hello, Morana.”

Draco blinked before he took a step back—Morana's dark form standing in the doorway. “Why have you returned?”

Draco pushed past her, a smirk on his face as the succubi glared at him. “We have some matters to discuss.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Draco kept glancing to Melody, her dark eyes not focusing on anything in particular as she sat near her ghoul. He shivered as Morana's fingers rubbed down his arm—his splitting headache fading away to a dull throb.

“Afraid I'm not as good as Hermione with the healing—for you, anyway.”

Draco grunted in response. “How does it feel to have traitors in your midst?”

She shrugged. “People make their choices, as I have made mine. I don’t impose my will on others—they have freedom.”

Melody snorted, her eyes narrowed. “And what are those choices, Succubus?”

Morana's eyes were gleaming as she reclined in her chair. “The right ones.”

“You're a bringer of death.”

“And you're a forcer of life.”

Melody snorted. “What's wrong with living?”

Morana shrugged, her delicate nails tapping on her desk. “All things must come to an end.”

“You seem to have lived for a long time,” Melody spat.

Morana nodded, something dark flashing across her features. “I have had my fair share of years. And I will have plenty more until my time.”

Draco growled low in his throat. “And here I thought you were immortal,” Draco grumbled, annoyance lacing his voice.

“Immortality comes in different shapes and sizes.”

“As much fun as I'm having right now, I think we should get down to the important shite,” Ginny said, her eyes narrowed.

“Yes. Arya made a deal with the Devil,” Morana whispered, her eyes grim. “She must have stolen Project Grayscale the first night you and your friends stayed.”

“That's why she found her way into my bed,” Draco growled.

“And now Andromeda has it.”

“Which doesn't make sense. Scabior and that succubus are working together with Andromeda? He went against Dolores?” Ginny asked, her brows furrowed.

Draco shook his head. “I think Scabior was trying to get it back. He was playing both sides of the fence.”

“Until one side got burned down,” Melody quipped, her eyes flashing to Draco.

“And you're looking for Hermione,” Morana said, her eyes bright. “I'm afraid we haven't seen her.”

“There's one other place she might be,” Ginny said. “That little canyon we went to—Devil's Alley.”

Draco nodded, his fingers rubbing his chin idly. “You said death is coming?” Morana nodded, her lips pulling back into a grin. “I want to stop this war before it begins.”

“It's not going to be a war. It wasn't before.”

Melody leaned forward, Garret groaning as he shuffled about. “History tends to repeat itself.”

Draco rolled his eyes, annoyance clouding his face. “Will you help us?”

Morana quirked her brow. “I don't trust all of the people you work with,” she said, her eyes flashing to Melody.

Draco growled. “I don't give a fuck about her and all of the necromancers in the world. I care about Hermione. Will you help me?”

Morana smiled sweetly, her head tilting to the side. “I will,” she said, her voice thick. “If you get Hufflin's support.”

Draco swallowed hard. “Hufflin took a huge fall the last time—they won't take part in a war.”

“I said it wasn't a war.”

“Either fucking way. Getting Hufflin to pick a side and fight, noble cause or not, is going to be impossible.”

Morana shrugged as she leaned back in her chair, a smug smirk on her face. “You will get no help from me or any succubus here unless the air elementals are on your side, Firestarter.”

Draco cursed under his breath, Melody's face expressionless as she picked at her nails—Garret hovering over her like a gnat. He cast a look to Ginny, her eyes a bright flame beneath thick lashes. “I'll go to Hufflin. I have no affiliation with Solumn—they'll at least hear me out.”

Draco nodded stiffly as Ginny stood to leave—her red hair flowing in the night-breeze. He cast a look to Morana. She wore a bright smile on her face as her dark orbs flashed to his. He clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch her smug face. 

“You sure you two don't want to rest before heading back out?” Morana asked, her thin frame leaning against the doorway. “Sirius is just sleeping. He’d want to see his cousin.”

Melody and Garret pushed past Morana, a snort on her tongue. “I was going to protest when Draco wanted to leave immediately. But I just don't want to spend any more time here than I have to.”

Draco cast a dark look to Morana, his jaw rigid. “You will help us, Morana.”

Morana quirked her brow. “I don't have to do anything, Firestarter.”

He stalked closer to her, her lean frame standing tall before him. “If anything happens to Hermione, and if your help could have prevented it, I will make you suffer a slow and agonizing death, Succubitch. Mark my words.”

Her dark eyes flashed, her lips pulling up in a wicked smile. She was so close to him that he could count the freckles that painted the bridge of her nose. “Consider them marked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post next weeks chapter either early or late because I will be out of town that weekend
> 
> reviews make me happy :)
> 
> until next time, bye-bye!


	16. Flapping Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was away for the week a couple of weeks ago, my cat did something to my computer and when I came back..it would not work. Gave me the loooooong beeps on start up. I've been meaning to upgrade it anyway but like I wanted to wait a bit before doing that. Had to rebuild it and now I am back :)
> 
> This fic contains: sexual situations, violence/gore, character death  
> JKR owns all HP stuff  
> Anything not HP related, I own  
> enjoy :)

The sun was beating down on Draco's skin as they trudged on, the sand crinkling beneath his feet. He growled low in his throat as he glanced over his shoulders, Melody and Garret stumbling behind. “I thought women were graceful,” Draco snorted, his smile widening as she cast him a dark look. He faced front, a gasp on his lips as eight legs wrapped around him. “What the fuck?!” he called out as the thick, silver hairs on the beast itched up his skin as it pressed against him—its beady, black eyes tainted with a red glow. Yelling, Draco ignited his body—his dark fire erupting from his skin. He crumbled to the sand, his fire dying as he caught his breath. He glanced around, no signs of the giant beast. He looked back to Melody. “What the fuck was that?”

She smirked at him. “That was a frost spider.”

Draco stood up slowly, brushing the red dirt from his clothes. He stalked towards Melody, growling as Garret stepping in front of him. “Back-off, Zombie-boy. I'm not in the mood.”

Garret grunted as Draco slammed him back, Melody sighing as she helped Garret steady himself. “There's no need to get violent.”

Draco snorted, his fists clenched. “You can create these illusions, too?” 

“Tom has been teaching me—I’m not very good, yet.”

“Stay out of my fucking brain, Freak.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You're always so harsh, Draco.”

“Frost spiders don't exist. Keep your illusions to yourself and we'll be fucking peachy.”

Melody rolled her eyes as she brushed past him, her hips swaying in time with the wind. She looked over her shoulder, her dark eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun. “Frost spiders are virtually extinct. That's different than not existing. You'll do well to remember that, Draco.” She hummed as she faced forward, Draco's blood boiling as he began to walk behind. “There are plenty of myths and legends that are just buried beneath this sand,” she whispered as she bent down, her nimble fingers scooping up the red dirt. Draco slowed his gait as he watched the red sand slip between her fingers. “There's a lot more magic in this world than you think.”

Draco locked eyes with her, his gut churning as a smile slithered across her lips. “Let's keep it moving, shall we? I haven't got all damn day.”

He ignored the mumbling grunt Garret spat at him as he pushed past Melody, her quiet laughter swarming his ear canals as he walked on. He gritted his teeth, the breeze hot against his skin as a familiar hill came into view. Draco all but ran to it, his fingers sweeping over the tan rock. He closed his eyes, trying to feel her. With a sigh, he turned around—clenching his jaw as Melody stared at him, her head tilted and eyes calculating. “I've never seen someone so enthralled before, it's interesting.”

He rolled his shoulders as he began to make his way down to Devil's Alley. “I'm not enthralled by anything.”

She gave a short chuckle, the sound making his spine tingle—like nails on a chalkboard. “You are, though. Almost obsessively so.”

Draco spun around quickly, his hands wrapping around her neck faster than Garret could react to. “If you say one more fucking word on the matter, I will kill you. We're here to find Hermione for the greater good, yeah?” She cast a glance to Garret, the ghoul hissing as he backed up a few paces. Draco rolled his eyes as he loosened his grip, Melody swallowing softly. “Let's get one thing straight: I don't trust you. I don't trust Tom. I sure as hell don't trust that bag of bones over there.” Garret grunted again as Draco brought his face closer to Melody's. “If you try anything stupid, say anything stupid, or just piss me off for no good reason, I will destroy you. I promise you won't be able to come back from it.”

He released his grip slowly, Melody's hands clutching to her throat. “So protective of her.”

He glared at her, his fists clenched. “Are you fucking stupid or just deaf?”

She shrugged. “You can deny everything to yourself all you want. But do not think that I have to go along with your denial.”

Draco huffed as he turned back around, his eyes scanning the buildings as they made their way through. He walked slowly, his eyes picking up every subtle movement the wind caused. He inhaled sharply before he threw himself to the right, smirking slightly when Melody yelped. He looked back over, Melody and Garret planted behind the wall on the opposite side. He quirked his brow as she glared at him. He shrugged softly before looking back out to where the blast of wind had come from.

“Trespassing on our land is punishable,” a deep voice called out.

Draco laughed softly before standing up, his hands held out in mock defense. “Blaise.”

Blaise stared at him, his dark eyes like stone. The men next to Blaise bristled as Melody and Garret stalked out and planted themselves next to Draco. “Friends of yours?”

Draco snorted. “Not even close.” Melody glared at him as a small smirk graced Draco's lips. “Allies for now, I guess.”

Blaise took a step forward, his arms crossed over his chest. “You guess?”

“I don't exactly trust a lot of people right now.”

“Allies, you said. What for?”

Draco sucked on his teeth, the noise carrying on the wind. “For this war that's coming.”

Blaise nodded slowly. “I can feel it in the air—death.” He glanced back to Draco. “Where is Harry?”

“Back at Solumn. He's dealing with a mess right now—Dolores is dead.”

A few whispers fell among the crowd that stood before him. “Harry killed her?”

Draco snorted, shaking his head. “No.”

Blaise tilted his head to the side, a sly smirk on his lips. “You really are a traitor, huh?”

Draco rolled his eyes, his arms crossing his chest. “We have bigger problems than me jumping ship.”

Blaise nodded softly. “Andromeda has Project Grayscale.”

Draco bristled. “How do you know that?”

Blaise beamed at him, his smile wide and bright. “I have plenty of little birds to tell me secrets.”

“Yeah, the bitch has the serum. Dolores is dead and so it's a perfect time for her to make her move.”

“All she needs is Hermione.”

Draco nodded. “And Hermione is missing.”

“She hasn't come through Devil's Alley that I've noticed. You can search the area and leave when you find her—if you find her here.”

Draco took a step forward, his eyes narrowed. “You're helping me? Just like that?”

Blaise cast him a dark look. “I don't want her here if she is. I'm just looking out for my people. That girl is dangerous.”

Draco swallowed hard, anger boiling in his stomach. “So you're not going to help us stop Andromeda?”

“It has nothing to do with me.”

Melody snorted as she strolled forward, her arm brushing Draco's. “It has everything to do with you.” Blaise looked to her, his eyebrows raised. “Do you think Andromeda is going to stop with Solumn? She's going to hit everything—she's insane. She'll take over Hufflin and most of the Outlands—the small Rider villages first. Like Glass Point and Ahgo right off of the Narrow Strip—those villages would be toast.” She sighed. “Then there's Morana's succubus army. I'm not sure how long they'll last if they're on their own.”

Blaise rolled his eyes as he looked to Draco. “You don't even have Morana on your side?”

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Melody beat him to it, her voice thick. “That's not the point. Who cares if Morana is with us or not? We don't need you or Morana or Solumn or anyone. If we don't get Hermione and the serum out of Andromeda's reach, then everything is as good as dead. Do you think Devil's Alley is safe? She will run you down faster than you can smile that pretty smile of yours.”

Blaise jutted his chin out. “If that's so, why bother? If it doesn't matter if we're on your side or not, why ask for our help?”

Melody smiled at him. “I said we don't need your help. We can find Hermione and stop Andromeda on our own—it'll be hard, but I have faith. You need our help. If, by chance, we don't stop Andromeda, and your help would have tipped the scales in our favor, then you're already screwed.”

Draco held his breath as he watched Blaise clench and unclench his jaw. “I make no decision now. If you find Hermione, maybe I'll consider what side of the fence I want to play with the lives of my people on.” 

“If you don't help us, you're going to regret it,” Draco said, his voice strained.

Blaise looked to him, his eyes grim. “You don't get to say that to me, Draco. The last time I offered you help, you stole from me.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, his gut churning. “I never stole from you.”

Blaise's lips turned up in a ghost of a smile, the blood in Draco's veins running cold. “I have something to show you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His shallow breaths echoed in the room, Draco's hands clenched by his sides. He wanted to look anywhere else, his eyes catching the little drops of water that fell from the ceiling. He gritted his teeth, looking at how the vines twisted between the rocks that made up the walls. With a shaky breath, he looked back to the bed in the middle of the room.

There he was, his dark skin pale and chest rising and falling at a slow but steady pace. Draco gritted his teeth, Dwayne's eyes and lips shut tight. “How long has he been this way?” Draco found himself asking as his fingertips shot out, smoothing down his arm. Draco backed away, a small shiver running through him. _He's so cold._

“Since you and the girl left,” Blaise whispered, his voice low as he looked over his brother.

Draco's head snapped to him, his eyes narrowed. “He was fine when we left. He wasn't completely mad or anything.”

He watched Blaise's Adam's apple bob up and down. “It was after you and Hermione left. Dwayne was still on bed-rest when Harry started to freak out. Hermione's shade began to freak out, too. What's her name?”

“Ginny.”

Blaise nodded softly. “Theo seemed calm, though,” he said, casting a dark look to Draco.

Draco gritted his teeth. “I don't have to answer to you for the mistakes I've made.”

“That may be true. But your mistakes put Dwayne in a coma. He wanted to help find Hermione with Harry and Ginny and the blonde one.” Blaise turned to face Draco, Draco's throat running dry. “Theo said he didn't need him—something about Dwayne being a loose cannon. Some words were shared and then the next thing I knew, Dwayne was having similar symptoms to before. He was mad—but we didn't have Hermione here to knock him out.”

“What happened?”

“Astoria took his madness away, fully.”

Draco tilted his head to the side. “How?”

“She let it all flow into her.”

“Where is she?” Draco cut a few more glances around the room, silver orbs trying to find the willowy blonde. 

“Dead.” Draco inhaled sharply, his hands balled by his side. “It was too much for her. And knowing Astoria was dead was too much for him.” Blaise looked back to Dwayne, his lips pursed. “He's been in a coma ever since.”

Draco wanted to open his mouth and tell Blaise how this had nothing to do with him, but even he couldn't deny it. It was the plan, to make sure only Harry, Luna, and Ginny went with Theo. He was allowed to do anything—and Theo had. Draco sighed softly as he looked to Dwayne, his breaths slow and even. “What can be done for him?” 

“I was hoping you would help me with that.”

Draco scoffed softly. “You mean, you were hoping Hermione would help you with that.”

“This is true.”

“I could help,” a thick voice called from the back wall.

Draco turned to glare at Melody over his shoulder, her thin frame leaning against the stone. “We're not turning Dwayne into a fucking thrawl,” Draco growled.

Blaise bristled. “Necromancy?”

Draco snorted. “You didn't know? Her ghoul didn't give it away?”

Blaise scoffed. “I've never seen one up close. But this is fucked, Draco. That's a dark art—I don't trust necromancers. I thought you were better than that.”

Draco sighed softly, his head throbbing. “So did I. But I apparently associate with succubi, necromancers, and ghouls. Who knew?”

“Necromancy is a dark art, but it isn't evil,” Melody said as she stalked forward, Garret's form mumbling against the wall.

“Powers can't be evil,” Blaise agreed. “People are.”

Melody tilted her head to the side. “I can help.”

“I fucking said—” Draco began before Melody's loud huff shut him up.

“I'm not turning him into a thrawl.” 

“Then what—” Draco sealed his lips as he looked into her eyes, her dark orbs gleaming in the dimming light. “No.” He looked to Blaise, his mouth dry as Blaise averted his gaze. “We'll find Hermione. She can save him.”

Blaise turned to look at Draco, his dark eyes searching him for something before his lips twitched up at the ends. “She can't.”

Draco nodded. “She can. She brought Ginny back—she was dead! She saved me from dying.”

Blaise shook his head. “The more shades a spirit-wielder has, the worse the madness gets.”

“That doesn't make any sense,” Draco spat. “The more shades she has, the more people she has to take away her madness.”

“It's not like putting water into a jar. It's an open connection—it flows both ways constantly. It takes energy to keep a shade alive. Spirit users seal the shade's soul away with a part of their own soul. But it's not a one-time deal. Dwayne had to constantly use a bit of his energy to keep Astoria alive. Hermione has to do that for Ginny—and any other shade she brought back, including animals. Adding more people into the mix would spend more of Hermione's energy, in turn, creating more madness for her. Add on the fact that Dwayne is a spirit-wielder, she'd be using twice as much energy to contain him.” Blaise looked to Draco, his eyes grim. “That won't be good for anyone.”

“Blaise,” Draco whispered, his voice breaking at the end. “We can figure something else out.”

Blaise averted his gaze, looking to Melody. “You can help him?”

Melody nodded, casting a short glance to Draco. “Death for a spirit user is difficult. There are very few ways to end a spirit-wielder's life. Valhalla or ripping out their heart and burning the bones seem to be common methods. Necromancy is a very effective way, too.”

“You're not going to force his soul into a vessel?”

Melody shook her head. “Necromancy isn't just about controlling the dead. It's also about helping guide spirits to the other side, if need be. I can help Dwayne find peace.” She gave Blaise a bitter smile. “He can be with Astoria again.”

Draco clenched his jaw as he watched Blaise stare at Dwayne. He glared at Melody, her eyes resting firmly on Blaise's back until he finally nodded. Draco felt his body deflate as Blaise kissed Dwayne's forehead, his words too low for Draco to hear. He looked to Melody and nodded again before locking eyes with Draco. Draco shook his head but Blaise brushed past him, a knot forming in Draco's stomach.

“I'm going to free Dwayne's soul from his current vessel,” Melody said, her voice sharp like glass. “A sweet passing.”

Draco cast a dark glance to her, his eyes a raging storm. “You better hope that's all you do. Because if you hurt him in any way, you're dead.”

Melody quirked her brow. “Don't go putting blame on me for your mistakes. I'm just here to clean up your mess.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood by the broken pillars as he watched the sun fade. The cold air shivered against his skin as he looked out into the darkness.

“Did you want to say your goodbyes? They're beginning the pyre soon,” Melody said as she walked next to Draco.

He turned to glare at her. “He's already gone. I don't need to talk to a corpse.”

“Are you always this fun?”

“Don't think for one second I like this situation, Melody. I fucking don't.”

“What? You don't like the fact that Dwayne is dead? Or is it the fact that it’s because of you? Because if it is the latter, I figured you’d be used to—”

He spun on his heel, his arms trapping her to the pillar. “Call your mutt off, Melody. I swear I'll snap his neck.”

“Garret, stop,” Melody said, Garret's soft mumbling fading with his sloppy footfalls.

“I don't like you.”

“I've noticed,” Melody scoffed.

“I know the things I've done and I'll have to face something or someone but it won't be you.”

“Do you want to cry on my shoulder?”

Draco gritted his teeth as he slammed her shoulders back down on the pillar, a hiss escaping her lips. “Stop meddling in my affairs and leave me be. The sooner we find Hermione, the sooner I can drop your arse back to Tom and be done with you.”

“I can see why she likes you. You're hot when you're acting like a complete arsehole,” she mused, her fingers twitching up his arm.

Growling, he shook her off. He ignored her soft laughter, something dark catching his eye. He walked through the red dirt, his feet following a familiar pattern. His breath hitched in his throat as the gentle sound of flapping wings embraced his eardrums. He turned to see a small bird land on a rock by him. He squinted, a small red ring in the center of its beady eyes. “I know you,” he whispered before the bird took off.

“Talking to birds are we?” Melody asked as she stalked up next to him.

“That bird is a shade. And it's headed for a cave that's up ahead.” He took a deep breath. “Shades usually don't stray too far from the person that brought them back—I know Ginny can be away from Hermione but she doesn't like to. She says it feels strange.”

Melody quirked her brow. “Yeah, it has to do with the energy being used to keep them alive.” She cast a look in the direction the bird took off. “The bird is a shade? To whom?”

Draco looked to her, his fire itching beneath his skin. “Hermione.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Blaise :(   
> Oh Draco, do you only feel bad because you feel guilty? Or are you starting to fully understand the bad you've done?
> 
> Until next time! bye bye xx


	17. Melted Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HP related, JKR does  
> Anything not HP related, I do own
> 
> This fic will contain: sexual situations, blood/gore/violence, death, etc.  
> Enjoy :)

Everything seemed to be frozen in place as Draco took off, his feet pounding through the red dirt. There was a loud buzzing in his ears as he whipped through the wind, his breath stilling in his throat. “She's here?” Melody asked, her shrill voice echoing in his mind as it carried on the wind.

Draco grunted, his mind too scattered to form words as the cave came into view. He inhaled sharply, his body feeling lighter as he pumped his legs harder. _Please be there_ , his mind chanted over and over again. He twisted around the corner, stumbling a little at the mouth of the cave. “Shite,” he cursed as he picked himself up, hissing as he ignored the stinging pain in his arm.

“Slow down!” Melody's thick voice called, Draco's skin sizzling as he pushed farther into the cave.

He didn't slow down. 

He couldn't slow down.

His feet continued to pound over the hard dirt, his footfalls echoing off of the stone walls. The hall was dark, his skin boiling to light up the bleak air—but he wouldn't do it—not yet. He pushed on through the darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting to the world around him. He twisted about, the narrow hall opening into the same wide cavern as before.

_You have to be here._

He came to a sputtering stop. His eyes were narrowed as layers of darkness twisted in the air. _Hermione?_ He swallowed hard, his fingers twitching by his sides—electricity zipping over his skin. He sucked in a deep breath, his fingers snapping softly, followed by a faint pop—a tiny flame dancing on his fingertips.

She was sitting down on the far end of the cave, her thin arms wrapped around her legs, her chin pressed against her knees. He felt his stomach doing flips as he took in her brown hair falling in messy curls around her shoulders. “Hermione?” he asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Her head lifted slowly, honey-gold eyes gleaming in the light of his flame. They waited there, locked in each other’s gazes, the world quiet around them. The air was still, their breaths hushed, the only movement being the slight flickering of the fire on his fingers and the shadows dancing on the walls.

Her head lifted all the way up and Draco felt his world shift a little. He took in how big and wide her eyes were, so innocent. He memorized the curve of her lips, the way they moved when his name fell from them. “Draco?” she asked, her voice rolling over his skin like velvet. “Is that really you?”

He swallowed hard, his mouth dry. “I'm here,” he said, forcing his feet forward. He was just ahead of her, her energy washing over him in jolting waves. “Hermione, it's me.”

He didn't reach his hand down, he didn't need to. He knew she was strong enough to get up on her own. His lips twitched up at the ends as she rose to her feet, her fingertips digging into the rock wall for support. She wobbled a bit, Draco's arms at the ready, but she never fell.

His breath hitched in his throat as she approached him, her bright eyes roaming over him. She reached her hand out, tentatively so, her fingers trembling as she traced his jawline. Draco didn't hold back the sigh that escaped his lips, his eyes closing as he leaned into her touch. She smoothed her hand down his cheek, his lips tugging down a little when her hand fell away. He opened his eyes slowly, gleaming silver staring down into pools of melted gold. “How do I know you're really here? And not some trick playing in my mind.” She put her hand on his chest, her fingers splaying across the little bit of skin that peered through his shirt. He shivered as her skin made contact with his, little bursts of electricity shooting through his veins. “You feel real,” she whispered as she pressed her head against him, her ear laying against his chest. She pulled back slowly, her eyes locking with his. “You sound real.”

He clutched her hand in his before she could pull away again. Confusion crossed her face for a moment before he yanked her close to him, her body pressing against his. He smirked at how she shivered in his grasp. He flicked his fire away, the flame hissing through the air as the shadows shifted to avoid the brightness. Darkness faded into the room as he grabbed her face with both hands and drew his lips close to hers. “I taste real, too,” he whispered against her lips, her eyelids falling shut before he kissed her. He sighed into her mouth, her warm lips molding to his before their tongues swirled together. 

A smile spread across her face as she pulled back just enough. “You're really here.”

He nodded, his fingers entwining with hers. “I'm here.”

She stared at him for a moment longer as the darkness eased up a bit, her lips pulled up into a smile, before the smile faded. “What happened? Where's Harry? Ginny? Luna?” She smoothed her hand across his chest. “I can sense death.”

“They're fine. Ginny is with Hufflin and Harry and Luna are in Solumn.” Hermione's mouth opened to speak, her eyes wide, but Draco cut her off. “Dolores is dead. Harry is keeping the peace there with Theo and Luna. Ginny is handling a—diplomatic affair.” Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly, a question on her tongue. “Everything is going to be okay.”

She nodded softly, a frown still on her lips. “I wanted to hate you for what you did. I knew what you were doing—I just—hoped I'd be enough to change your mind.” She gave a watery laugh, the sound of it clenching around his heart. “Silly of me, wasn’t it?”

He shook his head. “Hermione, I—”

She looked back to him, her eyes glittering in the darkness. “It's okay. You came back for me.” He swiped his thumb across her cheek, pulling the tear from her skin. “You shouldn't have.” 

He snorted. “Why not?”

She opened her mouth to speak when a thick voice cascaded through the ebbing darkness. “Because she's dangerous.”

Draco turned around, Hermione clutching to his back as she peered around his shoulder. Melody was leaning against the other side of the cave, her fingers tracing the jagged rocks. Hermione gasped as Garret stumbled forward, his jaw clacking together. “Draco, I don't like her,” Hermione whispered.

Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, a growl forming low in his throat. “Stay over there, Melody.”

He watched her lips twitch up, her feet taking slow, deliberate steps towards them. “And what if I don't want to, Firestarter?”

Draco bristled, his fists clenching by his sides, a hissing-pop sizzling in the room as a dark-red glow erupted over his skin. “Then I'll start a fucking fire.” Garret hiss-spat at Draco, his red-tinged eyes seething with anger. “I'll start with that meat-bag over there.”

Melody ignored him, her head tilting to the side to look at Hermione. Draco felt Hermione shiver, his anger boiling beneath his skin as she pressed her body against his. “Hello, Hermione. My name is Melody. Do you know what I am?”

“A necromancer,” Hermione responded, her eyes narrowed.

“You know why I have to do this, don't you?” Melody asked, her eyebrows raised.

Draco felt Hermione shift beside him, her form standing next to him. “Hermione,” he whispered. She shook him off, her chin raised as she stared Melody down.

“I do understand why,” Hermione whispered, her voice breaking at the end. 

“I'm glad you understand,” Melody said, a ghost of a smile on her lips as her fingers flexed out.

Hermione cast a glance to Draco, his eyebrows furrowed together as her fiery orbs burned through him. She took in all of him—as if memorizing him for the last time. “I'm just not ready yet,” Hermione called as she turned back to the necromancer, Melody's eyes widening as the ground started to shake.

Draco braced himself against the wall as he watched Hermione's skin ignite in a blue-white glow—her hair whipping around her in a frenzy. He watched Garret stumble forward towards Hermione, his growl stopping short when the ground tore up in front of him, a spear-like rock formation rushing through his heart. Garret hissed, his body spasming over the rock. Draco narrowed his eyes, Garret's lips forming words. “Than-koo,” he sputtered before slumping forward.

“No!” Melody's cry pierced through the darkness as she turned to Hermione. “I'm going to kill you. But first, I'm going to rip out your heart.” Draco gritted his teeth when her dark orbs landed on him, her lips pulled back in a snarl as she dashed towards him.

His fire was dancing on his skin, waiting to burn her down. He could see Hermione turn around and face them, her bright, glowing eyes watching as Melody drew closer to Draco. Draco inhaled sharply when Melody's gasp fell from her lips, the sound of rock breaking bone and slicing through flesh echoing in his mind. Her face was inches from his, red droplets falling from her lips as her body spasmed on the rock.

“I warned you not to do anything stupid,” Draco growled as he watched ice slither up the rock, the red freezing to white. 

Melody gave a sharp gasp, the cold seeping into her bones as little crystals burst beneath her skin. Draco watched her lips turn blue, blood staining the corners of her mouth. “She's dangerous,” Melody coughed. “Tom wants—use her powers—” Melody's eyes snapped shut, her teeth gritted before sucking in a huge breath—a tornado whipping about her face. The wind died down but Draco could tell there was a shift, the air around Melody sizzling. Melody coughed, her blood spattering across the wall. “He's the man from—don't let him get her—don't let—” Another shuddering cough fell from her, her body seizing as her eyes widened. “Please—kill—save us.”

Draco clenched and unclenched his jaw, his eyes darting to Hermione. Her fingers had a crimson flame but he shook his head. He leaned in close, the smell of death rotting Melody’s flesh. “Seems like death is the end for you, this time.” He watched her lips twitch up, her brown eyes wide and glistening. “Be brave,” he whispered before slamming his fist down onto the rock.

He watched his fire spread over the spear that jutted through Melody's heart. He stumbled back, his breath hitching as he watched the elements work together—as if they were alive in their own right. The fire and ice danced together, winding up the red rock just as the air shifted again—a violent tornado encasing her. Her screams were silent, trapped within the air bubble that swallowed her. He watched her eyes grow wide, red painting the sclera. Blood tainted her skin as it poured from her at every angle—her skin sizzling before her body grew rigid. Her brown orbs seemed to lock on Draco for a moment before her body slumped forward.

The air shifted back to normal, the stench of death swarming Draco's nostrils as he stalked past Melody. He glanced to where Garret was, a crackling sound echoing around him until his body fell apart—his bones turning to dust. He looked back to Hermione, her eyes still glowing. He reached out, her skin zapping his fingertips as he caressed her cheek. She leaned into him, her eyelids drooping a little. “Hermione, come on. You did it—she's dead.”

He watched the glow fade from her skin, her eyes going back to their amber color. “Draco?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she stumbled forward.

“It's okay, I got you.” He caught her in his arms, a sigh on her tongue as she leaned into him. “You okay?” He rubbed circles on her back, her head nodding slowly.

“Just a little weak.”

Draco pressed his lips to her forehead before scooping her up in his arms. His lips turned down for a moment, no signs of protest on her tongue as her head lulled back on his arms. Sighing, he stalked out of the cave, his eyes watching how the moon illuminated her skin.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Draco watched her chest rise and fall, her lips slightly open. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand, her skin pulsing against his. He sighed, his eyes scanning every inch of her, the room light illuminating her much better than the moon had done. It was easier to see how terrible she looked in this light. Her skin was too pale, her body looked thinner. There were deep, black circles under her eyes, a few bruises here and there. He narrowed his eyes. _You should be healing._

“I thought you said you were going to stay away from her?” a deep voice asked.

Draco didn't turn around to face Blaise, his eyes remained on Hermione. “I never said that.”

Blaise gave a small laugh. “Perhaps not. Still, seemed like something you would say.” Draco grunted, his body lacking enough energy to respond with words. “She's not healing properly.”

“I've noticed.”

“Dwayne got that way once,” Blaise said, his voice cracking just a little. Draco sighed, turning to look at Blaise—his eyes like dark pools of emptiness. “It was when Astoria was dying. He—he refused to eat or take care of himself. He didn't sustain his own energy. So when he got hurt, he wouldn't heal right away.”

“How did he get better?”

Blaise's lips turned up at the ends, his eyes seemingly far away. He shook his head, his throat clearing. “Doesn't matter.”

Draco glared at him, anger boiling in his stomach. “If there's a way to get her up to par, I'd like to fucking know about it.”

Blaise quirked his brow. “There is a way. It’s one of the ways she could have healed you when you were dying.” Draco opened his mouth to comment but Blaise held up his hand. “Little birdies on the wind tell me all I need to know.”

Draco stared at him for a long moment, his jaw rigid and eyes like ice. “Do I look like a spirit-wielder to you?”

Blaise rolled his eyes as he stalked forward, coming to rest at Hermione's other side. “No, but she does.”

Draco scoffed. “What the fuck are you getting at?” 

Blaise caressed Hermione's cheek, Draco's body tensing at the gesture. Blaise smiled softly, nodding to where Draco held Hermione's hand in his own. “The connection works both ways, remember?” Draco glanced down, the part of their skin that was touching holding a blue-white glow.

Draco looked back to Blaise as he began to leave. “I'm sorry.”

Blaise froze, his back to Draco. Draco watched his fists clench and unclench before he turned to face him, his dark eyes bright and grim at the same time. “We have a lot to discuss. But I would like to do that while she is awake and is able to say something on the matter.” He glanced to Hermione before looking back to Draco. “Do you know what it is like to lose the only family you've had for the longest time?”

Draco inhaled sharply, his mind remembering his parents. There wasn't much in terms of love or family, his father disowned him the moment he became an enforcer and his mother listened to her husband to a fault. He never went to his father's funeral and he didn't know if his mother was still alive at this point. He looked back to Blaise, his eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer. “I never cared much about my parents. I have no siblings or other family.” _Hermione is the only family I have left_ , he thought, his teeth gritting at the silent confession.

Blaise's eyes studied him for a long time, glancing to Hermione every once in a while. A ghost of a smile settled on his lips, his fingers drumming on the wall softly. “Perhaps you will understand what it is like. And on that day, I will be sorry for you as well.” With that, Blaise turned on his heel and left—silence spreading through the room like a virus.

Draco didn't have much time to dwell on Blaise's words as a soft sigh sounded from behind him. He turned around, a smile on his lips as Hermione looked to him. “Hey,” she said, her voice laced with sleep. “Your arm is hurt.”

Draco quirked his brow as he glanced to his forearm, a long scrape tearing through his skin. “It's just a scratch.”

She sighed as she leaned forward, her dainty fingers brushing the gravel from his skin. She pressed her fingertips to the edge of the wound, a hiss on his tongue as hot pain surged through his veins. The hiss turned into a soft sigh as the pain subsided, waves of warmth rolling over him as her energy pulsed though him. “Better?” she asked as she pulled away from him, his wound completely healed.

“Stop wasting your energy on me.” 

She rolled her eyes as she leaned back onto the bed, her eyes locking with his. “What happened?”

He exhaled slowly through his nose, his thumb still rubbing circles on the back of her hand. “You had quite the showdown with Melody and her hellhound. You used a lot of energy—and you're already weak from not taking care of yourself.” He gave her a pointed look, resisting the urge to break out into a sloppy grin as heat colored her cheeks.

“I don't want to keep hurting people,” she whispered.

Draco swallowed hard. _You're not the monster, here. I am._ “She was going to kill you.”

Hermione shrugged. “Perhaps that's best.”

Draco growled, his hand pulling from hers. Her lips tugged down a little, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked to him. “Can you stand?”

She nodded. “I think so,” she said as she leaned forward, her legs swinging over the side of the bed.

“Good. Get up and come with me.” Draco didn't wait for a response. His skin was too hot, his fire burning through his veins as he stalked through the camp.

“Where are we going?” she called behind him, her footfalls slightly frantic and breathing a little uneven. “Draco!”

“Come on, Hermione. You can keep up, can't you?” he called over his shoulder, ignoring the curious eyes from Blaise's riders who were not in their beds yet. Draco continued to walk, her soft grunts echoing in his mind as the broken pillars came into view. He stepped onto the dusty floor, the moon hanging low in the sky as he turned his attention to Hermione.

She stalked forward, her breathing a little labored and cheeks slightly flushed. “What are we doing here?”

Draco took off his shirt, resisting the urge to smirk as he noticed her eyes trace his body. “Eyes up here, Hermione.” Her cheeks were burning brighter as she locked eyes with him, her lips pursed. “We're here because you're weak.” She narrowed her eyes, her mouth opened to speak but Draco cut her off. “Fight me.”

“This again? We've been through this. You're the better fighter. I appreciate the tricks you showed me but I think that now probably isn't the best time to fight. I'm tired and sore.”

“Are you going to give up? Just like that?”

She glared at him, her fists clenched by her sides. “What is this going to prove? Why do this?”

Draco snorted as he shook his limbs out. He cracked his neck before getting into a fighting position. “This is going to help you.”

She scoffed, her eyebrows raised. “Help me? I'm already sore and tired. How is this going to help me?” 

“Get into a fighting stance. Or don't.” Draco watched Hermione's eyes narrow, her hands clenched into tiny fists. He circled her, his lips tugging up as she slowly got into a fighting position. _Good girl_ , he thought as he swung his right fist towards her face. He grunted as her left arm deflected, a sharp cry on her tongue as his left hand jabbed her ribs. “You need to remember to block your body, not just your face.” She turned her glare on him and he resisted the urge to grin.

“Thanks for the tip,” she spat through clenched teeth.

They danced for a while, their grunts mixing together as their fists collided. The dark sky was burning with deep purples and light pinks, the moon almost gone from sight. Hermione drew a deep breath, her hair plastered to her face and her skin tinged pink. “Have you had enough?”

She placed her palms on her knees, her head leaning forward as she took deep breaths. She looked up to him, a fire behind her eyes as the crisp air rolled over her hot skin. “You—fucking—arsehole,” she choked out.

Draco rolled his eyes as he stalked closer. He rubbed circles on her back, a shiver rushing through her. “Now I only did thi—” He let out a deep grunt as he clutched his stomach, Hermione's elbow jabbing him. “Hermione,” he warned. She gave a guttural yell as she jabbed at him again, Draco's hands catching her flailing limbs. “Calm down.”

Hermione twisted in his arms. “Calm down? You just made me fight you for no reason and you want me to calm down?!”

Draco grunted as she twisted about, a curse on his tongue as he pushed her on the ground. He pinned her hands above her head, his body pressing hers into the cold ground below. “You think I did that for no reason?”

“No, maybe you did it because you're an arsehole,” she hissed, trying to wiggle free from his grasp.

“Do you want to die?” He tried to hold back the pain that was swirling in his stomach, keep his voice neutral, but he could hear how his voice broke at the end. She stopped moving, her eyes locking with his. “Do you think you're too weak to live?”

She shook her head. “I'm too powerful, Draco. That's the problem. I—I hurt too many people. Get too many people killed. Good and bad.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?” She wriggled again, her curls tangling around her face.

“You think you're weak.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “Draco—”

“You think you're too weak to control your own powers, don't you?” He watched Hermione inhale sharply, her lip between her teeth. “You think you're too weak to protect the ones you love from danger—including yourself.” She tried to avert her gaze but Draco wouldn't let her. He held her hands in one of his, his free hand caressing her cheek and forcing her to look him in the eyes. “You're not weak. You can fight. With and without your powers. You can fight any enemy—even yourself.”

She sucked in a deep breath, her eyes a brighter gold than he’s seen in a while. “How do I do that? Fight myself? I can't—”

“That's my point, Hermione. You don't have to. You're not a monster and you can control your powers—just accept who you are.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know you.” They stared at each other for a long moment, the dark-blue sky bleeding purple and pink streaks. He opened his mouth to say something else, the words dying on his tongue as he thought better of it—crashing his lips to hers instead. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, her eyes still lingering on his lips.

“Healing you.” He kissed her again, a soft moan sliding from her tongue.

“You're not a spirit-wielder.”

He rolled his eyes. “No, but you are.” He let his flames dance across his palms, rolling them over her arms. “You need to let my energy in, Hermione,” Draco whispered as she nodded and closed her eyes.

Her skin began to glow—a white-pink hue spreading over her body. Her skin was pulsing, the dark circles disappearing from beneath her eyes. Draco smirked as he watched her body heal, his energy bleeding with hers. He felt a little light-headed from it all, but he could manage.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes. Blood colored her cheeks as she looked to him, strength blooming in her eyes. “Thank you.”

He kissed her lips softly before rolling off of her. He looked her over, her skin still slightly glowing. But she did look good, she looked—fuller. Her eyes were brighter and her bruises were gone. He smirked as he pulled her to him, her head laying in the crook of his neck as her fingers splayed across his chest. “Was the least I could do.”

He gave a small chuckle as she hit his chest, his head turning to kiss her nose. Then the air shifted. Her body seemed rigid in his grasp and her eyes seemed far away as she looked at him. “It's coming, isn't it?” Hermione asked after a moment of silence rolled over them.

“What is?” Draco knew the answer, but he asked anyway. He turned to look at her, their gazes locked as the sun illuminated the dark sky—Hermione's body cast in dark shadows as she leaned in front of the gleaming sun.

“Death.” 

Draco swallowed hard as he laced his fingers with hers. He never broke eye contact, a deep sigh on his tongue. “Not if I can help it.”


	18. Ghost Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKR owns anything HP related  
> I own anything else
> 
> This fic will contain: dark themes, sex, gore/violence, death
> 
> Enjoy:)

The walk back to Blaise’s camp was quiet, the air still. Draco glanced to Hermione, his lips tugging down as he noted the distance between them. _It’s better this way_ , he thought as he averted his gaze. _I’ve only hurt her. She can’t—she shouldn’t forgive me._

They walked past a few of the houses before he glanced to her, her skin glowing and limbs tense. He didn’t need to sniff the air, his veins were already igniting as the embers died off in the distance. He could feel the ghost flames licking his skin, the smell of burnt wood on the nonexistent breeze. And he knew she could sense the death in the air, soul energy tainting the earth. “Hermione,” he began but she had already taken off. He walked behind her, watching her dark curls whip in her own wind. They reached the center of the valley, the earth dark and dusted with ash. The wood was already cleared away but he knew the pyre was held there. And he knew Hermione knew whose death was tingling in her veins. He reached his hand out, his fingers itching to touch her. Sighing, he let his arm fall back to his side, his eyes watching her fall to her knees. “I’m so sorry,” he said as silence stretched between them. 

If she cried, he didn’t know it. She made no sound. He only knew she was breathing in the way her shoulders would lift and fall at a steady rhythm—the world deadly quiet around her. After a long moment she rose to her feet and turned to face him. Her honey-brown eyes were intense, something dark slithering across her features. He had opened his mouth to speak but she averted her gaze. “We should find Blaise,” she said, her voice low. “I want to see him.” 

Draco nodded once and they turned from the pyre. They walked to Blaise’s house, the walls a muted green. Draco opened the door and Hermione brushed past him, his breath hitching in his throat. He shook his head, his skin burning as he followed her inside. The living room was modest, a few furnishings here and there. _Nothing matches,_ Draco noted before he looked to Blaise. Blaise stood tall, his hands clasped behind his back. He nodded to Draco and gave Hermione a small smile. “It’s good to see that you’ve—healed.” He cast Draco a quick look before his eyes fell back to Hermione. “You have something to address?”

Draco watched Hermione from the other side of the room, her jaw clenching and fingers twitching. “What happened?”

Blaise averted his gaze, a sigh on his lips before his eyes met hers once more. “That doesn’t matter, does it? What’s done is done, is it not?”

“Death isn’t always final. For a spirit user,” Hermione whispered.

Draco narrowed his eyes, his heart beating against his chest as Blaise took a step forward. “I understand you’re upset, Hermione. But it is final. For him.”

“Melody.” Blaise nodded once, his eyes grim. “Why didn’t you wait for me? I could have—”

“It would have been too much on you. You already have a shade, Hermione. Having another, and a spirit-user at that, would only cause you more pain.” Blaise looked through the window behind Hermione, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “He wanted to be with Astoria, anyway. They were in love.” Hermione’s lips pulled down and she put her hand on his shoulder, a soft white glow glittering from her fingertips to his skin. He sighed softly. “I do wish to see him one last time and actually say goodbye.”

Hermione shook her head softly. “I can’t do that for you. I wish I could. I’m sorry.”

Blaise smiled warmly as he clasped his hand over Hermione’s. “I am, too.” Draco watched them for a moment, a fire itching in his veins before Blaise cleared his throat, his dark eyes landing on Draco. “I believe we have matters to attend to. I promised to listen to your foolish plans.”

Draco exhaled slowly through his nose, letting his fires cool down beneath his skin. “There’s a storm coming, Blaise.”

Draco watched Blaise take a seat on the plaid couch, the fabric so old and worn that the pattern seemed to fade where the sunlight touched it. “You may sit.” Draco kept his spot as Hermione slid down on the small stool in the other corner, her hands on her lap. “I’ve already told you that this is a fool’s errand.”

“People will probably die, yes,” Draco replied, his voice even.

“You’re willing to risk the lives of your friends for this?” Blaise asked, his eyebrows raised.

Draco inhaled sharply. He glanced to Hermione, her cinnamon orbs looking to him. He bristled, his fire igniting in his belly as he turned his eyes to Blaise. “What are you suggesting I do?”

Blaise gave him a cold smile. “Find the people you care about and leave. I know it must be strange for you—to have people that care for you and that the feeling is even mutual. But I’m telling you to take them and run and never look back.”

Draco let his eyes fall on Hermione. Her lips were slightly parted as she waited for an answer to bubble from his throat. Her eyebrows furrowed as his eyes lingered, watching her hair slide past her ears. He felt his lips tug up at the corners ever so slightly. He could do it. He was selfish enough. He could run away with Hermione. He could ignore Harry and Ginny–even Luna and Theo if they tagged along. _If,_ his mind whispered. They would tag along, Hermione wouldn’t have it any other way. But he could do it. _For her_. He felt his lips tug down slightly. _No_ , he thought. _I’d be doing that for me._ “As tempting as that is, Blaise,” he started, his silver orbs lingering on Hermione a moment longer before looking back to the grinning man beside him. “I can’t just turn my back as the world burns.”

“That doesn’t seem like something a Firestarter would say,” he remarked.

“I am saying it.” Draco snorted, his hands balling by his sides. He noticed Hermione shift in her seat, her lips in a thin line. He took a step towards Blaise, Blaise’s eyebrows raising in response. “Look, there’s a storm coming—”

“You already said that.”

“—and if you’re not on the right side, or on any fucking side, then you better hope you’re dead because being a fucking zombie is way worse than death.”

Blaise tilted his head up towards Draco, his nostrils flaring and jaw clenched. “I won’t be a zombie.”

“Then you’ll help us?”

“I never said that,” Blaise said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Draco took another step towards Blaise, anger swirling in his belly. He stopped when Hermione shot up and put her hand on his shoulder but he didn’t back down. “You want to die?”

Blaise jutted his chin out, his orbs dark pools of grief. “Like you said, Draco, there are worse things than being dead.”

“Like losing the people you care about?” Draco asked, his voice laced with venom.

“Yes.”

Draco snorted. “You’re a fucking coward.”

“You have no right to say that to me, Draco.”

“I fucking do.” Draco took a step back, his hand gently pushing Hermione’s away. “You want to die because Dwayne is gone. You lost the one person you had left. I fucking get it.”

“No you don’t.”

“I don’t need to experience something to understand how terrible it must feel but you’re still a fucking coward!” Draco took a deep breath, his heart drumming up his throat. “Dwayne wouldn’t want that.”

“You don’t know what he’d want!” Blaise shouted as he stood up, his dark orbs burning brighter. “You have no fucking clue!”

“But you do.” Draco’s voice was like a calm lake, cold and soft at the same time. “Tell me, would he want you to throw your life away?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Blaise took a shuddering breath, his eyes glistening. “I don’t know.”

“Draco,” Hermione warned. 

But Draco pressed on. He couldn’t back down now and Blaise had to wake up because Draco did not have time to coddle him. “You fucking do what you want, Blaise. I can’t force you. I think you’re being an idiot, though. A fucking coward too afraid to live.” Draco exhaled though his nose, the sound echoing through the piercing silence. “I’m not going to let anyone else die. Not because of me.” There was that swirling feeling in his gut—the swoop of it dropping to the pit and falling down to his toes. He felt the bile rising up his throat, the burn of it on his tongue as he cast his eyes towards Blaise.

Blaise locked gazes with him then, his brown orbs fading to something almost golden but not quite. Draco felt the silence clawing at his throat, his fingers itching to do something or make some noise to fill the void. “Okay,” Blaise finally said, his voice like a soft summer breeze.

“Okay?” Hermione asked, her voice low.

Draco turned to her, their eyes locked in a brilliant gaze before falling back to Blaise, a wide grin playing at his lips. “What can I say, Firestarter?” He flashed Draco a brilliant smile. “You have a way with words. Very convincing.”

Draco let out a shaky breath as Hermione smiled up at him. “Now there’s just one more person to convince.”

Blaise let out a small laugh. “This you might need luck on.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Let’s go pay a visit to the happiest place on Earth.”

“Happy for how long?” Hermione asked as they left the small home, her words burning through Draco’s skin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They strolled past the edge of the forest, a sigh escaping his lips as he watched the light blue fade to a deep purple. “Are we going to the cabin?” Hermione asked, her voice tight.

Draco glanced to her quickly, confusion filling his veins until visions of a mangled body crept into his mind. He gave her a knowing look but didn’t bring it up, her lips slightly parted as she averted her gaze. “No. We’re going to meet Nymphadora. We’re going to the front door.”

“By using the side entrance?” Blaise asked, amusement flickering across his face.

Draco snorted. “Let’s just say that we don’t get along, Nymphadora and I,” Draco scoffed as they rounded the corner, the back gates coming into view.

“And with good reason,” a thick voice said.

The doorway came into view, Nymphadora Tonks standing tall—her purple locks swaying above her shoulders. “Nymphadora,” Draco said, her name almost bitter on his tongue. “We come in peace.”

She quirked her brow. “You did the last time, too.”

“Where’s Hufflin's hospitality?”

Draco was glaring at Nymphadora, her dark eyes locked on him until Hermione stepped forward. “Please, just hear us out.” The sun made its last goodbye as pinks and purples lit up the sky in one last bright embrace—the moon dragging darkness behind her glow.

Nymphadora’s dark orbs flickered over Hermione for a moment, her lips turning down. She glanced to Blaise and then back to Draco before nodding softly. “I guess I could hear out another.” Hermione gave Draco a questioning look before she let out a soft sigh—a small smile playing at her lips.

“Ginny!” Hermione called out as she brushed past Nymphadora. Ginny was petting a horse, the fur a soft white. Her dark orbs locked on Hermione, her lips in a bright smile.

“Hermione!” They embraced each other as Draco watched from the doorway, Nymphadora’s eyes on him.

“We will discuss things in the morning when everyone has had a night’s rest to clear the mind. Sleep in the guest house. You know your way,” Nymphadora ordered before disappearing through the wide doors.

“We should get some sleep,” Draco whispered as he watched Hermione and Ginny converse quietly. “It’s getting late and we’re all drained from the journey.”

“I agree with this hot-head,” Blaise said, a fire behind his bright smile.

Draco felt his lips twitch up slightly as he led the way to the guest house. They turned to the right and walked to the wide building, vast open windows staring back at them through the trees. “That’s it up there,” Draco said.

“I already know, Hot-head,” Ginny mocked with a wink as she and Blaise stalked ahead.

Draco slowed down as he noticed Hermione lingering behind. “Hey, what is it?” He walked up to her and swallowed hard, her fingers pulling away from him slightly as he reached for her hand. “You okay?”

She nodded, her lips pulling up in a smile—a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’m fine.”

He followed her line of sight, a few howls in the distance. There were two giant wolves peering back at them, golden eyes glittering in the moonlight. “Wolves,” he whispered as he watched the one with sandy-colored fur nudge the bigger one. “Beautiful.” The bigger one stalked forward, his teeth gleaming against his gray fur.

“Shifters,” she corrected, her voice light on the wind. Draco hummed in response. Hermione shifted and he turned to face him, her eyes downcast. “We should get some sleep,” she said, her voice low.

He was standing in front of her, watching how her lower lip was caught between her teeth. Her wide eyes were locked on him and he wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her—feel her heart beating against his chest. But he didn’t lean down and kiss her. He just stood there, a frozen fire in his veins. 

She stalked past him, her shoulder bumping into his. He let out a deep sigh, a growl on his tongue as he kicked the dirt beneath his feet. He looked back to the wolves. The tawny wolf was walking away as the one with gray fur sat and stared at Draco. Draco took a step back, the golden eyes intense—almost like a glare. “What am I supposed to do?” he asked the wolf, his voice a whisper on the wind. The wolf’s eyes were glowing, making Draco’s skull throb. He shook his head, glaring at the beast. “Oh, bugger off!” He picked up a small rock and threw it at the wolf, the animal lingering for a moment longer before sauntering off in the direction the other beast went. Draco glanced to the guest house, one light flickering on in a room for but a moment before darkness swallowed it up. “Maybe I should stay away from her.” He took a shaky breath, his hand running through his hair. “When this is all over—I’ll stay away. As far as I can, I promise.” There was a dark feeling in his chest, a heavy weight crushing his ribs as he stalked to the front door—his veins burning with a stinging fire, electricity running beneath his skin.


	19. Swirling Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School and two jobs have been rough
> 
> JKR owns anything HP related  
> Anything not recognized/OCs/plot, etc are my own
> 
> This fic contains: blood/gore, violence, death, sexual situations  
> Enjoy :)

Draco sat across from Nymphadora, her hazel eyes glancing over the group. Blaise and Ginny sat next to Draco as Hermione leaned against a wall, her eyes peering from the window. Draco looked to Hermione but her eyes averted from his gaze. Sighing, he glanced back to Nymphadora, her eyes on him and her lips pulled up at the ends.

“Your reputation proceeds you, Draco,” Nymphadora said before taking a sip of her tea. “Word of Dolores' death has been kept a fair secret. I didn't know until your young friend came here.”

“Things are spiraling out of control,” Draco huffed out, his voice gruff.

“And why is this my concern?”

Draco scoffed. “You're right, Nymphadora. It isn't your concern. No, Andromeda just has this special serum that can turn everyone into her slaves. You're right. That can't possibly affect you.”

Nymphadora's facial expression did not shift from a light look of amusement. “So Andromeda has this Project Grayscale?”

“Yes, and she's just as dangerous, if not more so, than Dolores was,” Blaise replied, his voice even.

“And Andromeda can control the serum?”

Draco bit his lip, his eyes glancing to Hermione as her body stiffened. “Not exactly.”

Nymphadora followed his line of gaze. “I see,” she whispered. “Come here, girl.”

Hermione turned to face Nymphadora, her eyes wide and lips turned down. “She'd need me to make it work.”

Nymphadora studied her for what seemed like forever, her bright orbs not blinking once. “You know the story of the Great War?” Hermione nodded and Nymphadora turned to face Draco. “Have you? The real story.” Draco remembered Melody's words—the dark energy he felt at The Wall. Draco nodded softly. “History cannot repeat itself.”

“So you'll help us?” Ginny asked, her eyes sharp and lips pursed.

Nymphadora nodded. “I've already planned to, dear. I sent someone to go fetch Morana.”

Draco sighed softly. “And what about—”

Nymphadora cut him off quickly. “Harry, Luna, and Theo are already on their way. My mother will serve as ambassador over at Solumn until further notice. There have been no discrepancies to that order.”

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered.

Nymphadora nodded once, her curls bouncing above her shoulders. “When the rest get here, we will discuss how to move along further.” She paused briefly, her head tilting to the side. “For now you can make yourself useful and help tend to the farms.”

Ginny groaned softly before getting up, her eyes glancing back to Hermione. “Thank you,” Hermione said as she blinked a few times before stalking forward, eyes staring ahead. Blaise followed the girls out before Draco stood up. 

“Draco,” Nymphadora called. Draco looked back to her over his shoulder, her eyebrow quirked. “When everyone gets here, I will need you to keep an open mind. Not everything is as it seems.”

Draco cocked his head to the side as his jaw tensed. After a short beat he gave her a nod before turning to leave. “I’ll keep everyone in line—myself included.”

“Go tend to the horses. Hannah will show you what to do.” Draco nodded once more before stalking away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was at the end of the stables, his tall frame leaning against the barn wall as voices echoed down to him.

“They’re sweet creatures, horses,” a girl said, her dirty-blonde hair pulled up high. “I’ve already lunged Buckbeak, here. After I clean his hooves, I’ll turn him out to pasture.” She was standing next to a tall horse with speckled gray fur. Draco crept closer, watching Hermione closely as she watched the girl pick at the creature’s feet. 

“Won’t he fly away?” Ginny asked.

Draco seemed taken aback for a moment before he fully glanced at the creature—a gasp on his tongue as he saw the feathered wings slip along its sides. “Oh, he does sometimes but he always comes back,” the girl replied as she picked up the last foot. Hermione gave a gentle pat to the creature before it gave a low whine—its head turning to the side so its eye could lock on him. Hermione glanced his way, her face lighting up before she schooled her expression back to neutral. The blonde turned around and smiled shyly at him. “I’m Hannah. You must be Draco.”

He nodded in greeting. “And this must be Buckbeak,” he said as he reached a hand out to the horse—its muzzle giving him a warm-breath sniff before turning away.

Hannah gave a small laugh as Draco’s cheeks reddened. “Don’t take it personally—Buckbeak doesn’t like many people.”

“Hm,” Draco murmured, not impressed. “I haven’t met too many horses with wings before.”

“Magic sure is something,” she said.

“It is.” A strange silence fell across them before Draco cleared his throat. “How can I help?”

Hannah chewed on her cheek before seeming to nod to herself. “Right. You can help turn out Buckbeak. I have three more horses that need to be turned out, as well, if you three wanted to help. They all get along and can be in the same pasture,” she mentioned to Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione. They gave small nods and Hannah smiled brightly. “Not that they’ll stay there too long, anyway.” Hannah put the harness on Buckbeak and gave the vine-rope to Draco, the magic tingling in his skin. “Just lead him out of the way a little, please.”

Draco grunted as he pulled the horse along, the stubborn thing pulling a bit against Draco every now and then. “Come on, you great brute,” Draco huffed, heat clinging to his neck as Ginny and Hermione stifled laughs. Blaise let out a deep chuckle and Draco sneered at him. “He won’t listen.”

“Be firm,” Hannah suggested.

Draco sighed before tugging on the rope again, his silver orbs boring through Buckbeak’s golden eyes. “Come, Buckbeak.” Buckbeak let out another whine but followed Draco to the end of the barn. “Good boy,” he cooed, his eyes catching Hermione’s glance to him, her lip between her teeth and a smile on her face.

“This girl is Hedwig,” Hannah said as she brought out a smaller horse—the fur a pure snow white. The horse let out a gentle neigh as she shook her head—her white wings ruffling by her side. “Whoa, girl.” Hannah gave her a few pats before gesturing to Ginny. “Want to give it a go?” Ginny nodded and approached the horse—letting it sniff her before stroking its muzzle. “She likes you. You remember what I showed you?”

“Yes,” Ginny said as she began brushing the soft fur.

Draco watched Ginny clean the horse until Hannah put the harness on and let Ginny lead Hedwig to the other side. “This is Fluffy,” Hannah called as a giant black horse came trotting in—fur glistening. “Blaise, he usually only likes men,” she said as the horse sneezed on her. “You’re okay with helping? He seems like a brute but he’s quite gentle when he wants to be.”

“I’ve worked with horses before,” he said as he set to work on cleaning the giant beast. He pulled the harness on himself and led the creature to the opposite end of Hedwig, the horse following him with ease.

“Last is a strange one,” Hannah called as she set out to bring the other horse. In came this beast—its stature smaller than the others. It had shaggy, orange fur and glowing yellow eyes. It looked to Draco and he suppressed a shiver as the yellow orbs pierced through him. Buckbeak let out a small whinny and nudged against his side. Draco smirked and gave him a few strokes. “This is Crookshanks. He doesn’t like too many people—or anyone really. But he listens well and is deadly smart.” She looked to Hermione who stood frozen at the wall. “He won’t hurt you but if you don’t feel comfortable—”

“I can do it.” Hermione stalked to the silent beast, its yellow eyes calculating as it watched her. She held out her hand and waited for it to sniff her. Crookshanks brought its squashed muzzle to her, sniffing a few times before pushing against her hand. Draco let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as Hermione pet the strange horse. “Hello, Crooks,” she cooed softly, scratching between his ears as he bent his head down to nudge against her.

“I’ll be damned,” Hannah said, whistling low. “He likes you.” Hermione gave the girl a small smile before turning back to the horse who seemed to want all of her attention now. “Can you put the harness on? He usually nips at me when I try.”

“Like this?” Hermione asked as she went to lace the rope around the head.

“Other way,” Hannah responded before Crookshanks bit the rope and twisted it around the right way himself and dropped it back into Hermione’s hands correctly. “Smarter than any horse I’ve ever known.”

Buckbeak let out a loud bray at that and Draco scratched his withers to placate him. “Good boy,” Hermione said as she set the harness on correctly and held on to the rope.

“Right, follow me.” Hannah led them out of the barn—Fluffy leading the group followed by Hedwig, Crookshanks, and then Buckbeak bringing up the rear. “This is the pasture. You can pull the rope lead and it will slither back into the harness and appear when you need it again. You can ride them bareback—or I can bring saddles?”

“Saddles please,” Blaise said with a slight grimace.

After Hannah saddled the horses up, the group led them into the pasture. “If you’ve never ridden before, I can say Buckbeak might not be the best first try,” Hannah said before leaving them.

“I haven’t ridden in years,” Blaise whispered before he gripped the saddle and hoisted himself up on the giant horse. “Let’s take this slow. Let’s walk.” Blaise and Fluffy walked around the pasture for a bit before trotting along. “Come on! Get on!”

Ginny shrugged before climbing up on Hedwig. The horse was slow to start but once Ginny felt comfortable, the horse was trotting along with Fluffy and keeping pace. “This is fun! Hermione you should—” Ginny cut herself off with a wild gasp as the horse spread its wings and took off into the sky. “Ah!”

“Ginny!”

“Oh, what the hell?” Blaise muttered before kicking Fluffy in the sides and laughing as the horse took off into the sky as well—giant wings beating against the wind.

“Oh!” Hermione cried out as she watched them fly above her, laughter floating down to the ground. “Are they alright?”

Draco was smiling up at them before glancing to Hermione, noting how her lips turned down with worry. “They’re fine, Hermione. These horses fly—it’s fine.”

Hermione wasn’t convinced. “I am not getting up in the air. It isn’t fine!”

Draco gave her an incredulous look, a platinum brow cocked. “But—you float sometimes?”

“It’s not the same!” Hermione huffed, her arms crossed as Crookshanks nudged her shoulder. “I’m in control then.”

“You don’t want someone else to be in control?”

Hermione locked gazes with him, her lower lip pinched between her teeth. “No.”

Draco hummed in response as he circled behind her, Hermione’s focus entirely set on her flying friends. “I think you should live a little,” he whispered in her ear, her gasp falling from her tongue as he hoisted her up onto the orange horse and smacked its hind end. “Fly, Crooks!” The orange horse cast him a glare before running off—its wings spreading out like a fire against the sky as it climbed higher.

“Draco!” Hermione screamed, her voice shrill as she clung to the horse.

“Want to join them?” Draco asked Buckbeak before pulling himself on the saddle. “Let’s go on, then!” Buckbeak stayed where he was, eating the grass. “Come on!” Draco mimicked Blaise and kicked his sides but the horse simply grunted and shook his head. “Buckbeak!” Draco huffed, slumping on the saddle as the horse grazed about the pasture. Draco glanced to the sky—black and white and orange masses swirling above him. “Fine, stubborn brute.”

Buckbeak walked lazily around as mid-day approached. The laughter was all around him until suddenly it wasn’t. He looked up as a scream pierced the sky—an orange mass frantically diving down as a mass of brown curls slipped farther to the ground. “Hermione!” Ginny shouted—but she was too far away.

“Shite!” Draco nudged Buckbeak and something must have passed between them or Buckbeak sensed the urgency because the horse was off—hooves digging into the dirt as he launched off of the ground. The wind was whipping in Draco’s face, tears pricking his eyes as he squinted to focus on the hurdling mass. “Almost there,” he cried as they flew higher to meet her descent. His skin was stinging from the wind, the air biting him at every turn. “Hermione!” he called as he reached his hand out—fingers outstretched as her wide eyes fell to him. He could taste his heartbeat on his tongue as her fingers laced around his, a grunt falling from her lips as she slammed into Buckbeak and dangled from Draco’s grasp. “I’ve got you,” he said softly as he pulled her up, his muscles stinging as she clutched to him like a second skin. “I’ve got you.” It was a promise made into her curls that smelled like lilac and vanilla, her shuddering sobs bleeding into his chest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood outside of her room for a while, his fist hovering above the door. Sighing, he shook his head and knocked once.

“Come in.”

Swallowing thickly, he opened the door and stalked inside before shutting the door behind him. “You alright?”

Hermione glanced to him, her arms around her chest as she sat on her bed. She gave a small nod, her mess of curls bouncing wildly. “Yes, thank you.”

He stood there awkwardly for a moment before moving closer and sitting at the edge of the bed. “Hermione—”

“Why do you do this?” she asked, her honey-golden eyes trained on him. “You get close then pull away—get close then pull away. I—I know I don’t know you—”

“Exactly,” he bit out, his lips frowning at the hurt that flashed across her face. “Hermione, you don’t know me—you don’t know what I’ve done.” He took a deep breath as he stared intently at a spot above her shoulder. “I’m not a good person.”

“You said you knew me,” she whispered, her brows furrowed as her brown orbs searched him.

He set his jaw. “You wear everything out in the open, Hermione.” She glared at him and his lips twitched up at the ends in a silent smirk before he schooled his features. “You’re easier to get to know.” He gave a small shrug as his fingers clenched and unclenched by his side. “Was easy to know you.”

She nodded. “I want to get to know you, Draco.” He gritted his teeth as she scooted closer, her warmth radiating off of her in waves. “I’ve been drawn to you since the beginning and I don’t know why.” He swallowed thickly as she reached a hand out, fingers tentatively stroking his arm. He hissed at the contact—their skin glowing wherever they connected. “I don’t know why I glow whenever I’m with you—it feels—I’m just so happy,” she whispered, her eyes locking on his. “And mad and upset and hurt but mostly happy—what is this?”

The word died on his tongue as he swallowed it down—down—down. “Hermione, you can’t—we can’t.”

She shook her head, her eyes glistening. “Don’t pull away again. Please.” She leaned in closer, her eyes darting from his to his lips and back again. “Please.” The word ghosted across his lips and he melted into her—molding to her as if he belonged there—and maybe he did.

His hands stroked down her back and up again, a shiver running up his spine when his fingers grazed her bare skin where her shirt lifted. “Hermione,” he whispered, his voice thick as she nipped at his lip, her small hands snaking under his shirt—electric bolts shooting across his skin. “Fuck it.” He crashed his lips to hers, the force of it knocking her down. They kissed and nipped a while longer until he pulled back. He sucked in a deep breath as he took her in—her toffee curls splayed across the pillows, golden orbs peering up at him under thick lashes, her pink lips parted. “Hermione, I—I’m not brave.” She tilted her head to the side as she considered him, his throat constricting over his own words. “I wish I was—I wish I was brave enough to lo—"

A delicate finger pressed against his lips, his words dying on his tongue. “Don’t,” she said, her voice a breathy whisper. “I know.” She leaned forward to capture his lips in a chaste kiss before trailing her lips down across his jaw. She peppered kisses down his neck before skimming his pulse-point with her teeth. 

“Hermione,” he warned, his arms shaking as he held himself above her.

“Draco,” she snarked back, a fire flashing behind her eyes. 

“We can’t,” he stated as she flicked her tongue over his earlobe, catching the flesh with her teeth.

“We can,” she countered, her breath hot against his skin.

“We shouldn’t,” he gulped out as she leaned back once more and played with the hem of her shirt.

“We should.” Her eyes seemed to be searching his own for a while before she gave a soft nod and let her fingers pull at the fabric. He inhaled sharply as she continued to pull and push at her clothes until her sun-kissed skin was glinting at him. Heat colored her cheeks as she peered up at him, her lower lip pulled between her teeth. “Please.”

He hesitated for a moment before his fingers were tearing at his clothes, the fabrics falling to the floor in messy lumps. “Have you ever—?” He let the question hang in the air as he settled between her thighs, his fingers running up and down her sides so very, very slowly. She shivered at his touch, her soft curves pressing against his hard lines. She shook her head, her curls fluttering about the sheets. Her soft breaths came out in shallow pants as his fingers danced across her skin. “I’ll take care of you,” he promised, the taste of copper sizzling on the back of his tongue at the vow. “I’ll go slow.” 

He pressed soft, reassuring kisses to her jaw as he kept his silver orbs on her face. One hand sailed up her torso, his fingers curving around a breast. He set his jaw as he cupped the mound, a small gasp trickling from her lips at his touch. His other hand travelled south, feeling her muscles clench in anticipation. His index finger and thumb tweaked a nipple, the bud hardening as he pulled and pinched. Hermione’s eyelids fluttered shut, a breathy moan on her tongue as his other hand graced the apex of her thighs. His silver orbs caught every expression that crossed her face—almost unblinking as he watched her react to his ministrations. Pleasure and pain flushed her cheeks pink as his fingers stroked and pinched and pulled. He was ghosting over her nether lips with feather-light touches, his lips pulling up in a smirk as her hips bucked towards his fleeting fingers. He hummed against her jawline as she pressed her beast against his other hand more forcefully. “Draco,” she groaned, the sound caught between a moan and a huff of frustration as he teased her. 

“What do you want?” he whispered against her throat as he kissed down to her chest, teeth nipping her soft flesh.

“Please,” she huffed, body writhing and wiggling beneath his solid form.

“Please what?” He smirked against her chest as he pressed open-mouthed kisses across her heated skin—the salt of it tickling down his throat. “Be clear, Hermione.”

“Stop teasing,” she whimpered. His eyes snapped back to her face, her brow furrowed and amber orbs watching him. Obliging, he continued to kiss down her chest, his tongue trailing around her curves before grazing his teeth against a nipple. She sucked in a gasp, her breast arching into his face as he let out a small chuckle. He bit and sucked and swirled his tongue across her skin—switching from one breast to the other. His hands smoothed up and down her skin, the electric current tingling everywhere he touched. “Draco,” she moaned softly as he trailed his tongue down and down and down, skimming her flesh with his teeth as he reached the apex of her thighs. 

Her thighs were glistening and rubbing together as she squirmed beneath him. Grunting, he kneeled himself between them, his palms gracing up her calves and then smoothing around to her backside. She arched her back off the bed as he squeezed the fleshy globes, her legs opening a bit more as he worked his hands around her skin. His fingers pulled and massaged and rubbed—blue sparks dancing between them. Draco traced his hands back around her thighs before slowly pulling her legs apart. He watched her face as he pushed her thighs down—watched how her amber eyes grew darker like molten pools of honey, her lower lip a deep red from being trapped between her teeth. He kept his palms on her smooth skin as he slowly brought his face closer to her center. He let out a soft sigh, his breath pelting across her warm heat. He could feel her shudder, the vibrations travelling to his fingertips as he kept her legs from snapping back together. Draco let his eyes slowly trace back down her body—taking in every freckle, every pink scar. Her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace, her stomach taut. She was flushed, her sun-kissed skin glowing pink and glittering with a light sheen of sweat. He blew out a breath against her lower lips—the cool air tickling against her glistening skin. She inhaled sharply, her legs softening beneath his gentle touch. “So beautiful,” he whispered before letting his tongue slowly swipe up her slit. His name fell from her lips in a breathy whisper as she jerked her hips toward him. A guttural growl bubbled up his throat as he pressed his tongue against her again, her taste gliding across his tongue. “Fuck.” She started to buck into him with every swipe, flick, and lick—a shiver prickling his spine at her honey-tang taste. He drank in every mewl and moan and whimper that tumbled from her lips as he sucked and licked—the flat of his tongue delving into her warmth. A growl danced across his tongue before settling into the pit of his stomach as she pressed her center closer, her thighs tightening around him. His fingers clenched around her legs and held her down, the vibrations of his guttural hiss shooting from her center throughout her body, her toes curling in response. “Behave,” he whispered against her before letting the tip of his tongue focus on the little nub at her opening. She bucked a few times before he pushed her harder onto the bed—her panting breaths feather-light.

“Draco,” she murmured, the sweet sound boiling in his blood as her juices coated his tongue. “Please!”

His silver orbs snapped to hers—cinnamon irises bright behind heavy lids. “Fuck,” he whispered, his hot breath tickling her skin as he crawled over her. He settled his hips between hers, her thighs shaking against him. “Hermione—” Her lips crashed to his, her tongue tentatively pressing against his mouth before he opened up to her. She moaned, the sound cascading down his throat as he pressed their bodies together. His hand snaked between them and led his member to her glistening heat. He opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it. He bit back a moan as he rubbed against her, her juices coating him as her thighs tightened around him. Lining himself, he slowly pushed the head in, her muscles already gripping him tight. He hissed through clenched teeth as he inched in slowly, her brows furrowed and lips parted. “I’m sorry,” he whispered when she let out a pained gasp—his swollen member now fully sheathed within her. He held himself above her on shaking limbs as he let her body adjust.

Hermione was panting hard, her eyes screwed tight and sweat dotting her brow line. He took this moment to focus on anything but her tight, wet heat. His silver eyes traced the constellation of freckles across the bridge of her nose—took in her flushed cheeks and pouty lips—how the space between her eyebrows crinkle in concentration. He stifled a moan when she slowly moved her hips. “Move,” she said, the demand sending gooseflesh down his arms. Her amber eyes snapped to his and he obliged—his hips snapping to hers in a slow but steady rhythm. “Draco,” she ground out, frustration seeping into her voice as she tried to slide her hips faster. “Harder.”

“I want to take this slow,” he whispered against her neck as he traced his tongue along the salted skin. “Want to enjoy it.”

“We can go slow next time,” she promised. He paused within her and moved back so he could look into her eyes. She swallowed thickly, her lower lip trapped between her teeth as they locked gazes. “I need this.” There was something else she wanted to say—words hidden there that his brain couldn’t fully register. Nodding softly, he laced their fingers and slid them up past her head—finding purchase there. Hermione wrapped her thighs around him, ankles hooking at his lower back as he began to move once more. The slap of sweat-slicked skin was blending with ragged breaths as they moved together. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he adjusted the angle and he repeated the movements as she arched into him. He could feel it seeping into his bones—the electric blue hum that pulsed between them. It was everywhere—tingling in the air and trickling through his veins. Draco slammed into her at a brutal pace, his lips pressing against her skin in hot, heavy kisses. “Draco, I—”

“Just feel.” He kissed her hard and relished in the raw moan that left her lips. “Let go.”

He watched her face as he continued to move through it—his teeth gritting as her walls clenched around him. It was so hot and tight and wet but he focused on her eyes rolling to the back of her skull—her damp curls a halo all around her. Her lips were parted in a silent scream as she tipped over the edge—the shocks of it burning down to his toes. “Draco!” she moaned, her chest heaving and skin glowing. Her eyes peered up at him—golden irises burning bright. 

She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and he picked up his pace once more. She was still shining—pink-tinged with specks of purple and white and blue. The sparks were racing across her skin to his as he chased his own orgasm. Her walls were still fluttering around him and he felt a sharp prick of heat swirl in his stomach. It coiled and coiled until he snapped his hips and latched his lips to hers—the moan dying on his tongue as he stilled within her. “Gods,” he muttered as he settled on top of her, her hands stroking his back and lips pressed against his hair. “Hermione, I—I just—I need to tell you—"

“Shh,” she whispered, the sound a cool welcome against his heated skin. “I know.” He pressed his ear to her chest and listened to the cadence of her heartbeat. “Fate can be cruel,” she murmured, the words settling into the middle of his chest as he let his eyelids flutter shut. Everything was swirling in heated blacks and grays—her words a fading whisper. “Bravery has nothing to do with it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His limbs felt like lead as he stretched and cuddled closer to the warmth that dipped to the center of the bed. Grunting, he chased the dying heat before letting his eyes flutter open. Blinking slowly, he took in the rumpled sheets—the faint scent of lilac and vanilla. _Shite._ He sat up in bed—alone. Running his fingers through his rumpled hair, he dragged himself up and pulled on his clothes.

Sighing, he trudged from Hermione’s room and stalked downstairs. Narrowing his eyes, he took in the eerie silence and empty halls. Grunting, he stalked out into the cool night, the luminous moon almost full. He stalked towards the pasture—the flying horses grazing the field. He stalked to the fence and watched Hedwig and Fluffy dance across the grass, the black and white feathers fluttering about. He turned his head and caught Buckbeak staring at him, long legs trotting lazily toward him. “You’re one stubborn beast,” Draco called out as the horse drew up along the fence, his golden eyes staring at him unblinking. “But you did right in the end.” Draco gave his neck a few pats, the sound echoing through the night. “Thank you.” The horse whined softly before dipping his head and pressing his muzzle across the wood and into Draco’s palm. “Thank you.” Buckbeak let out another whine before straightening up and snorting hard through his nostrils. Draco watched the orange horse slink toward them, yellow eyes glittering in the darkness. “You,” Draco hissed, his silver orbs narrowed on the yellow beast. “You’ve got some nerve.” Buckbeak flapped his wings menacingly toward Crookshanks but the orange horse paid no mind and stalked up until he was in front of Draco. Buckbeak seemed to hiss through his nose and Crookshanks turned his head to the gray horse, a low whistle coming from his shaggy-furred lips. Draco watched as they whined and brayed back and forth before Buckbeak shook his head in an almost haughty way, gave Draco one last nudge, and then trotted off a few paces. Draco tilted his head as Crookshanks turned his yellow orbs to him. “She hates flying. Or not being in control—because she can control air so that wasn’t the part that bothered her.” He took a calming breath as he realized he’d been rambling to a horse. Crookshanks tilted his head, yellow eyes glinting back up at him under the moonlight. “It’s my fault. I forced her to ride you and for you to fly,” Draco huffed out, his hand scratching the back of his neck. “Then she fell.” The horse let out a huff, a puff of breath clouding up as he shook his big head. His orange-gold mane flipped through the air like a dazzling fire. “I’m lucky I was quick enough.” Draco cut a glance to Buckbeak as the animal let out a high-pitched whine. “That Buckbeak was quick enough.” Draco glanced back to Crookshanks as the great beast sniffed the air around them. “I don’t know what I’d do if—” The horse’s yellow eyes were on him—wide and unblinking. He felt a sudden warmth trickle down to his stomach as he held the creature’s gaze. “I can’t lose her. I may not be—I wish I was brave enough to love her but—I can’t lose her.” Draco held out his hand, fully prepared to be rebuked by the strange creature. Instead of walking away, though, Crookshanks pressed his muzzle to Draco’s palm—the orange fur both bristle-like and soft as he nuzzled Draco’s hand. 

“They’re all in with Tonks,” a soft voice said. 

Draco glanced over his shoulder, Hannah’s small face peering up at him. “Thanks.”

Hannah nodded before casting a glance to Crookshanks. “He didn’t mean to drop her. He could probably sense she was uncomfortable but—”

Draco cast another glance to the horse before the horse trotted off, his bristle-brush tail twitching as he walked. “Yeah.” Draco trudged up the hill toward the familiar building, his fire itching beneath his skin. Opening the doors, he walked down the hall and up the winding staircase towards her office—muffled voices floating around him. “Started without me, then?” he called as he opened the doors—his silver eyes taking in everyone before his hackles rose. A growl was on his tongue as the taste of bile and blood bubbled up his throat. “What the fuck?” he snarled as his palm ignited, the dark flame casting swirling shadows on the walls.

“Good to see you, too, dear nephew,” Andromeda said, her voice even as her lips pulled up into a small smile. “I see you’ve been well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the main climax of the story, pun intended probably
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I have a good portion already written out, just gotta tweak it here and there.  
> Some characters may seem OOC. I'm reworking a story and putting characters in where I feel they will fit best for the story I am telling. :)  
> Anyway, I think Sundays will be my go to post date for now. If anything changes, I will let you lovely people know.   
> Reviews breathe life into me.  
> :)


End file.
